


【授权翻译】Missed Opportunities／错失良机

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Between Anakin and Palpatine in Chapter 5, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Dialogue, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 88,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 尽管如此，他还是忍不住对自己感到失望。他又一次错失良机。当然还有下一次机会补偿欧比旺。但是他还剩下多少个下一次？如今他已经不再年轻。距离他某天就此一睡不醒还有多久？魁刚摆脱掉这个想法。不。总会有下一次的。他确信这一点。只要他下一次不会再搞砸就好。如果得以存活让一个人变得心怀侥幸了呢？如果拥有更多时间让一个人变得傲慢，相信总会有下一次机会了呢？如果魁刚没有死在纳布，但这宿命的三人依然没有得到他们应得的美满结局呢？





	1. 误解 | 那些从未说出口的话语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missed Opportunities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670185) by [WritingDump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDump/pseuds/WritingDump). 



> 【作者备注】  
> 注意事项:  
> 1\. 注意标签  
> 2\. 尽管梗概如此，但这篇真不是什么深刻的哲学讨论  
> 3\. 这个故事不是按时间顺序叙述的  
> 4\. 我也没有按情节顺序写故事
> 
> 如果以上都不能让你意识到这个故事很垃圾，我不知道还有什么能。  
> 请在阅读时抛开你的常识和理性XD
> 
> 【译者备注】  
> 感谢阡陌的校对和润色> <

当飞船进入超空间时，欧比旺安全地坐在座位上，仔细思考着他与前师父不久前的邂逅。这次遭遇往好了说很尴尬，往坏了说简直是灾难。他还记得一个月前他从第一个成功的单人任务返回科洛桑后他们激烈的争吵。在执行任务期间，他忍耐着读完并填写了所有申请成为魁刚的任务搭档所需的冗长表格，唯一的问题是魁刚在他提出建议的瞬间就直截了当地拒绝了他。

“不。”

这短短一个字比一句长长的拒绝更加伤人。就像是欧比旺对绝地大师而言一文不名。毫无疑问，他从未怀疑自己在魁刚心中永远排在第二位。萨纳托斯之后的第二位，塔尔之后的第二位，甚至与他们刚刚在沙漠星球上无意认识的男孩相比也排在第二位。尽管如此，真切意识到他对另一个人而言如此微不足道，以至于他甚至没费心去想出个说得过去的借口时还是很伤心。

从理智上讲，欧比旺知道自己有些不可理喻——安纳金只是个小男孩，而且最近刚刚从母亲身边被带走，远离了之前的生活，来到了陌生的地方。他对绝地圣殿和绝地的生活方式一无所知。在他安顿下来前，他会需要魁刚的支持和引导。尽管如此，理智认知是一回事，说服自己背叛理智的心是另一回事。

深感受伤的他让逞口舌之快的想法占了上风，意在伤人的话语脱口而出。他提出切断他们的训练纽带，而魁刚就那么同意了——无须争论，不加犹豫，应允时声音超然又平淡，仿佛他们之间的纽带于他而言毫无意义。

再然后，因为欧比旺是个不懂得接受暗示，学会走开，以免自己进一步心痛的白痴，他又问那个人会不会在他下一次任务出发时来送他。根据传统，新晋武士的师父应该在他们的前学徒出发执行第一次任务时前来送别，但魁刚当时没有在他身边。迟到总比不到好，对吧？那时魁刚同意了，于是他胆敢让自己心怀希望。

但魁刚没有出现。

欧比旺后来得知安纳金在课堂上与另一名学徒起了争执，他只能假定绝地大师选择去那里解决问题，而非满足前学徒幼稚的要求——非常合理的决定，欧比旺勉强承认，但这依然伤人。他本可以至少用通讯器知会他的前学徒一声他不会来。但魁刚不是会考虑这种事的性格，不，魁刚只在乎活在当下，不挂怀过去，不忧心未来。当他全神贯注地解决今时的问题，昨日许下的承诺就不再重要。

于是欧比旺独自离开了。

花费两个月的时间平息了两个政党意在指控对方挪用公款的争端后，他走出了自己的怒气以及受伤的心情。等到他回到科洛桑，他已经说服自己这一切都是个巨大的误会。两天前，当他们在走廊里再次相遇时，欧比旺的心脏悬空了。他最想做的就是和他的前师父和解。接着魁刚开口了，他的话语冷淡而疏离，所以欧比旺也以同样的方式回应了他。在完全无可挽回地破坏了他自己的和解尝试后，他几乎是逃离了现场，根本不敢继续面对他的师父。而现在，他正前往外环星球执行另一项任务。

会有其他机会的，欧比旺安慰自己。会有下一次。

  

* * *

 

安纳金发现身旁的魁刚僵硬起来，他转身，发现魁刚正盯着他们前面的什么东西。但亲眼确认之前他就已经知道什么东西——不，什么人——会映入眼帘了。一个姜发青年正向他们走来，他低着头，心不在焉。他的头发比他们上一次见时稍长了一些，曾经编在他右耳后的学徒辫也不见了。

他心中立刻升起一股抵触情绪。他不知道两名绝地之间发生了什么，只知道欧比旺不喜欢他，而且还因此与魁刚发生了激烈的争吵。纳布一役后欧比旺独自前往科洛桑进行武士晋级仪式，魁刚则留在纳布修养伤势。当他与魁刚一同返回科洛桑时，欧比旺已经从他和魁刚同住的公寓里收拾走了所有个人物品，出发前去执行自己的第一个单人任务。

安纳金为得以避免与欧比旺又一次发生冲突私底下松了一口气，对方似乎毫无来由地憎恶他，安纳金唯一能想到的理由只能是他出身低下。但他看得出来，欧比旺沉默的离去对魁刚造成了难以言喻的深刻伤害。

就在此刻，他看见欧比旺缓缓抬头，像是才发现他们的存在。安纳金没有忽略欧比旺闪躲的眼神，像是在认真考虑要不要择路逃跑。唉，他们正处于一条笔直的走道上，唯一的选择就是掉头向来时的方向走开。走投无路之下，那个年轻人别无选择，只能鼓起勇气向前走。在他身边，魁刚深吸一口气，缩短了他们之间的距离。

“克诺比武士，好久不见。”魁刚客气地说。

“金大师，”欧比旺谨慎地回复，口音纯正，简短有礼，为了显示尊重略略低头。他又转向安纳金。“天行者学徒。”

安纳金执拗地带着怒气瞪着他，直到魁刚将一只手放在他的肩上——一种无声的谴责。不情不愿地，他鞠躬。“克诺比武士，”他咬着牙说。

他讨厌这个——这种对前辈谦卑以待的绝地文化。至少他在塔图因的时候只需要向他的主人毕恭毕敬。而在这里他得尊敬所有比他年长资深的人。考虑到他的年纪，基本上就代表所有人。他倒不介意对魁刚表示敬意——这个男人就像是他的父亲，尽管魁刚坚持他现在已经自由了，但说到底是魁刚从一次打赌中赢得了他的所有权。从各种意义上讲魁刚都是他的监护人（Master），童叟无欺。但安纳金对于他必须得对互相憎恨的对象鞠躬这件事还是怀有强烈不满。

他察觉身边的魁刚再次深吸一口气，打算开口说话。

“很抱歉我还有别的事情要处理，”欧比旺说，在年长的绝地开口之前就打断了他。“请原谅。祝你们有愉快的一天。”他说完就转身离开了。

安纳金几乎可以体会到魁刚那股宛如被冰冷的匕首刺进心脏的痛苦。

安纳金想要为欧比旺的冷漠恨他。他怎么可以这样对父亲一样的魁刚？安纳金不能想象自己现在能对魁刚如此无情。但就在他这么想的时候，他想起有一次母亲表扬了他最好的朋友基斯特超过了他时的沮丧。罪恶感一下子揪住了他的心，他意识到自己就是如今这两个人之间的基斯特。

一只温暖的大手落在他的肩上，他抬起头。魁刚在对他微笑。“我们得在所有的训练室都被占满之前赶到，走吧？”

想起自己从今天开始就能学到光剑剑式，安纳金绽出笑容。

“没问题！”

  

* * *

 

再过一百年魁刚都不会向沃卡拉·切大声承认，但他确实开始对当时据理力争离开疗愈大厅后悔了。

三天前，纳布的治疗师终于确认他的病情已经稳定，可以转移回科洛桑继续治疗。一天前，他到达的时候觉得自己还处于与西斯战斗的余波中。等到了今天早上，他已经觉得自己恢复到了可以说话的程度，并且成功地以此让自己离开了疗愈大厅。但他才刚走过两栋楼就发现自己出了一身冷汗，感觉像是快散架了。尽管如此，他还是固执地不愿回到治疗师那里承认自己错了，而是就这样靠在透明钢窗边，以欣赏窗外的风景来掩饰自己在靠着支撑物喘气的事实。

他以前不知道，但现在知道了，就算一个人没有简简单单循规蹈矩地死亡，大量失血也会引发一次心脏病发作。或者像魁刚这样，三次发作。治疗师向他解释病情的时候他没完全理解，只听懂了一些零星片段。心肌什么什么梗塞——心肌失活？那个术语是这么说的吗——还有改造和什么……总之基本上就是一堆关于他的心脏如何不像它从前那样强壮的术语集合。没人告诉他虚弱的心脏会让他一直这么疲惫。他刚从重症监护室出来，大脑在过去三周的药物作用下昏沉混乱时，欧比旺已经前往了科洛桑，表面上是去向议会提交关于西斯的报告。他明白，当然明白。这样的事情不能一拖再拖。再说了，这个年轻人在当下也不能为魁刚再做什么。在他有更紧急的事情需要处理时，没道理还逗留在魁刚床边浪费时间。一声欢呼让他想起，那个他从塔图因带来的男孩此刻正在纳布皇家卫队的照顾下，在他炸毁了贸易联邦的飞船后，这些卫士都给予他皇室成员般的待遇。当这个年轻男孩讲述自己是如何用无意的两发炮弹炸飞了飞船时——显然是遵循着原力的意志，如果原力的意志真的存在的话——露出微笑并不难，但当安纳金告诉他欧比旺已经晋级为武士时，要维持住笑容很难。他不应该失落，当然了。当他告诉欧比旺他已经准备好了的时候，每一个字都是发自真心，让他一直等待魁刚情况不明的痊愈实在牵强，况且当下的世界是如此迫切地需要绝地来维持。欧比旺已经被交付了他的第一个任务，根据安纳金激动含糊的话语，大概是证人保护之类的。魁刚不是很确定。他过于筋疲力尽，无法长时间保持清醒。

越来越近的脚步声让他回到了现实。这种特殊的步伐节奏有一种熟悉感，他在转身之前就知道这是谁了。

欧比旺一直是个英俊的年轻人，但现在他看起来更加潇洒。不仅仅是因为少了那条可笑的纳夫牛尾巴，尽管魁刚也知道这多多少少还是有点助益。不，更多地在于他展现自己的方式，自信坦荡，一个确信自己职责的人。但在绝地大师的注视下，他也注意到那种自信伴随着欧比旺向他走近的每一步迅速褪去，取而代之的是属于年轻人的犹豫不安。

他是不是一个专横的师父，以至于他的前学徒仅仅是走近他就变得如此怯弱？魁刚觉得这个想法令人担忧。他们在一起的十二年里他都没有这样的想法，但如今他思索着，意识到自己真的没有给予欧比旺太多肯定，或是至少向他保证他做得很好。

也许欧比旺终于摆脱了他是件好事。

“欧比旺。”魁刚微笑。“祝贺你成为武士。”

欧比旺向他微笑。有点尴尬，像是他不确定魁刚会对他的出现作何反应。

“我，呃……”他低头，如同往常一样在紧张担忧时咬住嘴唇。“抱歉。”他嘟哝。

“为什么？你让我非常自豪。”，魁刚带着笑说。“我从未想过能拥有像你这么好的学徒。”

欧比旺像是没有听到他的话，显然在为别的事情焦虑不已。

“我从议会那里得知你没有收下安纳金为学徒。”过了一会欧比旺开口。

“没错。”

原力在上，他只说了这么一句就快要喘不上气了。他迫切地想要坐下来，但欧比旺显然还没说完，所以他拒绝放纵自己。

“为什么？”

他该从哪开始回答？有太多理由让他不收下安纳金了。首先是他虚弱的身体状况。他现在这副样子，光靠自己站都站不稳，要怎么教导那个男孩光剑剑式？无法登上飞船穿梭于星际间，又怎么能给那个男孩有益的教导？另外，如果安纳金想要彻底适应圣殿的生活，那他就需要多与其他绝地幼徒相处。如果他成为了魁刚的学徒，他会搬进魁刚的公寓，远离其他学徒。更糟糕的是，他会无意激怒其他高级学徒。一名九岁就成为了学徒的新人？无法接受。魁刚深知幼徒们对自己不喜欢的人可以有多残忍，无论他们是绝地与否。但在一切之上，魁刚不确信自己可以再度成为一个年轻男孩的老师。他没能预见并预防萨纳托斯的堕落；他也没能让欧比旺的才华完全发挥出来。他对于安纳金而言又会是什么样的师父呢，这个男孩在没接受任何训练的情况下就展现出极大潜力，而他能否承受得住原力轻柔的一推？

有太多的理由，可他却没有力量说出任何一个。

“也许再过三年吧。以后就知道了。”

一阵更加尴尬的沉默。他们两个什么时候变成这样了？他们曾经毫无拘束地交换想法。他们会在短短一天内分歧，争论，然后完完全全和好如初。什么时候起这一切都变了？

魁刚的头脑深处有个微弱的声音在告诉他，他们在彼此面前从未真正舒适自如。而魁刚只是过于沉浸在自己的思绪里，拒绝承认这一点。

他立刻压制住这个不该有的想法。不，无论如何，他与欧比旺搭档时他们总是如鱼得水。他从未对此有所疑虑——现在也不会。

“我在想，”欧比旺小心翼翼地说。“或许我们可以成为任务搭档。”

“不。”在他来得及仔细考虑之前，这个词就脱口而出。可能是因为他太过疲惫，这比他预计的措辞更加严厉。

不，他想说。你不应该被你那衰老虚弱的师父拖累，不应该将自己困于科洛桑的惯常任务中，整日处理议院的琐碎争执。你应该是自由的，无拘无束地前往任何想去的地方，成为自己的主人，以自己想要的方式完成任务。大胆，自信，无畏。做你自己。

魁刚感到一阵眩晕。他真的站太久了。

“但想象一下，我们可以——”

“不，”魁刚重复，语气更加坚定。

欧比旺退缩了。在魁刚能够理清思绪之前，欧比旺再次开口。

“那好吧。我想我们应该解除我们的训练纽带，既然这样的话。”

有那么一会，魁刚一言不发。通常来说，师父和学徒的训练纽带会作为传统的一部分在武士晋级仪式上解除。欧比旺被授予武士头衔时魁刚正困在纳布，他们的纽带还在。他一直都知道这一点，却对此保持沉默。说实话，他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢能够感觉得到欧比旺原力的持续嗡鸣。他们都防护得很好，没有意外的思绪投射，也都尊重对方，不去窥探。在他看来，保持他们的纽带没什么坏处。

但话说回来，这只是他的看法。欧比旺现在已经是绝地武士了，有权发表自己的看法并作出决定。

“这一决定是明智的。”

他从他们的纽带中感受到的最后一件事，是欧比旺散发出的鲜明尖锐的愤怒，随后纽带被粗暴地斩断了，只留下魁刚在这种感受中不知所措。魁刚看着他前学徒的脸庞，发现自己实际上无法分辨对方的想法。这是他对魁刚生气的样子吗？多久以来他对魁刚满怀怒气，而他对此一无所知？

“我明天动身，”欧比旺说。“你会来送我吗？”

希望涌上魁刚的胸膛。可能他又错了。可能欧比旺没有生他的气。

“当然。”魁刚微笑着说。

欧比旺点点头，匆匆逃走了。

那天晚上，魁刚准备休息时发现自己在发烧。他太累了，不想回到疗愈大厅，所以他选择直接上床睡觉，想着他会睡过去的。等他醒来时发现自己瞪着疗愈大厅刷白的天花板。根据沃卡拉的说法，他早上没有遵循保证回来复查，所以治疗师派她的学徒去确认状况，然后发现他在自己房间里昏迷不醒。魁刚看着窗外的夜空，意识到自己没能去送别欧比旺。等欧比旺知道原因了他会理解的。他总是会。这个年轻人的身体里没有一根刻薄的骨头。

然而，他却情不自禁地对自己感到失望。又一次错失良机。当然，还会有下一个补偿欧比旺的机会。但他还拥有多少个下一次？时光飞逝，他已经不再年轻。距离他就此一睡不醒还有多长时间？

魁刚摆脱掉这个想法。不。总会有下一次的。他确信这一点。他只需要确保自己下一次不会再搞砸。

 

 

 

 


	2. 太多渴望 | 太少时间

_“师父，我看不懂这段话。”_

_“师父，乔卡斯塔夫人说我需要你的授权码才能拷贝这些文本，写作业要用到。”_

_“师父，你能辅导我一下这些剑式吗？”_

_“师父，我找不到另一只靴子了！”_

_“师父——”_

_魁刚压住一声呻吟。他不明白为什么欧比旺整天用这些琐事缠着他。这个男孩已经十六岁了。难道他就不能自己处理这些日常小事吗？难道他看不出魁刚只想一个人安静地呆着？_

_他让自己从冥想坐垫上起身，走向陷于一场小小危机的徒弟，他正在努力平衡着怀里过多的全息图书。说真的，这堆书本实在太高了，几乎挡住了他的视线。魁刚拿走半摞，把它们抱在自己怀里。_

_“你要去哪？”他叹了口气问道。_

_“我要把它们还回图书馆。”_

_魁刚又叹息一声。“走吧，学徒。”是他的错觉，还是欧比旺这些日子从图书馆借的书真的多到可怕？他不可能全读完了吧？他眯起眼睛看着其中一本的标题。上周他们不是还过了吗？_

_他们出现时，乔卡斯塔夫人对欧比旺展开笑容。_

_“这么快就来还书了？啧啧。你预借的书再过三十分钟就可以取了。到时候再来吧，一分钟都别早到。”_

_“谢谢你，乔卡斯塔夫人。”师徒二人走出图书馆时，欧比旺看了一眼时间。“已经是午餐时间了，师父。我们去看看食堂今天有什么可吃的怎么样？”_

_魁刚皱眉。他真的只想回到他们的公寓，然后就此闭门不出。但考虑到他们还要在半个小时后回来领一堆新借的书，在这附近随便逛逛总比一路走回公寓再过来合理。_

_他的学徒求助时有种特定模式，魁刚意识到这一点。总是会在快到饭点的时候把他从公寓里拖出来，接着邀请他一起进餐。他用力吸入一口气，然后慢慢呼出来。这已经持续多久了？三个月？四个月？他对塔尔死亡的反应真的如此激烈，以至于他的学徒不得不编出一串借口好把他骗出房间，保证他有好好吃饭？_

_欧比旺的表情写着他很害怕会魁刚拒绝他。_

_这样的空白持续了多久？他不确定。也不能确定。这些天来，从起床穿衣到交谈吃饭，似乎做每一件事都必须付出巨大努力。尤其是进食。他从来不是那种为吃而吃的人，如今更加对任何东西都没有胃口。他看不出强行把食物塞进食道里的必要。_

_这种想法很蠢。即使他不想吃，他的身体也需要补充营养。无需挣扎，魁刚牵起欧比旺的手，紧紧握了一下。“谢谢，欧比旺。”_

_男孩脸上的笑容值得他这一次努力。也值得他强迫自己恢复正常的生活规律，强装出平静的外表，直到他真的走出这片阴影，不再感到胸口仿佛压着十吨重的重量。_

 

 

 

魁刚很担心安纳金。即使他与众不同，他也希望这个男孩能够融入幼徒之中，能交到一些朋友。但目前为止每次他与同龄人共处时都显得孤僻沉默，一有机会就偷偷溜走。

早些时候他们花费了一整个下午练习光剑剑式，经过湖面时，他们遇到了一群在湖中游泳的幼徒。他发觉了安纳金眼中渴望的神情，所以允许他放假一天，想着他大概会加入他们。紧接着，就在魁刚和阿里-阿兰聊了五分钟的当口，安纳金不见了。

显而易见，他大概跑到了魁刚的公寓里鼓捣自己的东西。安纳金超凡的机械技艺已经在圣殿里声名远播——他在一个星期内就完成了自己的第一把训练光剑，而一般人大概需要一个月。魁刚在考虑让这孩子参加一些高级课程，这样他就不会把自己的天赋和精力花在一些……不太合规的事情上。

果不其然，他转过拐角，来到通往他与欧比旺曾经共用的公寓的走道时，有什么东西从他们公寓的房门里冲了出来，撞上了对面的墙，而安纳金紧随其后。

魁刚看着那个模型僵住了。他认出了一边机翼上的图案。

“这是什么？”他问，感到恐惧溢上心头。

不，别是这个。别是欧比旺留给我的最后一样东西。

“我在房间里发现了三架废弃的维宾战斗机。不过他们太慢了，说实在的制作工艺也很糟糕，所以我想把它们改造成一个机器人，帮我——”安纳金的话慢慢停下，终于意识到魁刚脸上震惊的表情。他咽了口唾沫。“你需要它们吗？”

魁刚看着安纳金脸上挫败犹疑的神情，像是他知道自己犯了个大错，不知道现在是该留下来好还是逃跑好。他强迫自己冷静下来。

“不。这些是欧比旺的东西，”魁刚希望自己说话的语气足够淡然。

安纳金的表情变了。他的脸上恍然大悟与惊恐交织。

“我很抱歉，”他小声说。

魁刚也看得出他真心感到抱歉。他可能还没有完全理解这些玩具在魁刚心中的分量，但他知道它们一定意义重大。

“没关系。欧比旺很久以前就过了玩这个的年纪了。他都没把它们带走。我一直想找个时间处理掉它们。”魁刚希望自己脸上的微笑可以安抚安纳金。但从安纳金的表情来看，他知道自己骗不了任何人。

晚上，魁刚独自坐在星图室里，望着身前缓慢盘旋着的银河系投影。他一直是个疏于留心的师父，比起关心自己学徒的需求，总是更加专注于追逐自己的目标。有多少次他把欧比旺抛在陌生的星球上独自一人完成任务，只因为魁刚感到自己需要遵循生命原力的意志？欧比旺从来没对生命原力展现出兴趣一点也不出奇。这样一股总是把自己父母般的人物从身边带离的的不可动摇的力量，有什么孩子会喜欢？

欧比旺逃避他的时间越长，魁刚就越确信他的学徒对他的感觉就像他对自己前师父的感觉一样。

魁刚有那么多的话想对欧比旺说——道歉，请求原谅，去做任何能够平息对方怒气的事。但他一个字都没说。他没有勇气，因为他知道自己不配得到前学徒的谅解。魁刚内心深处早已破碎。长时间以来仅靠自己的顽固才坚持到今日。这是何时发生的？当萨纳托斯的背叛击碎了他的心时？当塔尔带着他一半的灵魂一同死去时？还是比这二者更早，当他还是杜库大师桀骜不逊的弟子时，年轻魁刚的天真就被完全粉碎了，因此在魁刚的余生里，他都抗拒着变成师父的愤世嫉俗者。魁刚难以肯定。他只知道如果他恳求欧比旺的原谅，而欧比旺行使自己的权利拒绝了他，这会是让他崩溃的最后一根稻草。魁刚永远不可能从这样的打击中恢复过来。所以他保持沉默，看着欧比旺远去，看着欧比旺在每次魁刚出现在走廊另一端时都逃往最近的出口。

魁刚把脸埋进双膝。为什么尤达会认为让他来教授学徒是个好主意？萨纳托斯堕入了黑暗面，而欧比旺之所以成功，比起因为他的教导更多是因为无视了他的教导。他无比希望自己能够以正确的方式教导安纳金，但他也知道这是不可能的。不，安纳金值得更好的。明天开始，他会把安纳金介绍给其他绝地大师。试着让他认识更多人。直到十三岁生日时他才会被收为学徒，或许在此之前他能找到更好的人。

 

* * *

 

安纳金觉得很无聊，魁刚离开前给他布置了一些阅读作业，但安纳金一点兴趣也没有。阅读很无聊。他更乐意被安排去练习五十次光剑剑式。其他学徒现在可能都在训练室里，鉴于此，他离得远远的。

也不是说他们对他不好。他只是不能把自己降低到他们的水平。他们在圣殿里被保护得好好的，对世界的看法过于简单，天真地相信无需武力就可以获得和平。而当他指出有时更需要激进式谈判时，每个人都用惊恐的目光看着他。可能这也是为什么他和高级学徒相处得更好——至少他们见过外面的世界，知道他是对的。

他从原力中感受到魁刚就在门外，几秒钟后，房门嗞声打开，高个子男人走了进来。

“是什么任务？”安纳金跑向他问道。兴奋得几乎跳起来。早些时候，绝地同意如果情况允许，会让他帮忙参与完成任务。一次任务！这就是安纳金一直渴望的，

魁刚对他皱眉，用那种和他妈妈一样的，敢肯定他一定做了什么错事，但不确定到底是什么事的眼神看他。“你完成作业了吗？”

安纳金皱了皱鼻子。“没有。但读书很蠢——一点用也没有！既然我们都有光剑了那干嘛还要花时间读书写作呢？”

“因为，安纳金，暴力只会招致暴力，而且你会发现，与其使用武器，有时候几句话就能产生奇效。”

安纳金撅嘴。根据他的经验，行动是能让人们听从的唯一方法。如果绝地武士不那么认为，那他们就都是傻瓜。

“我要去监督批准感知权利活动者联盟提供更多经费的谈判，”片刻后，意识到安纳金不会就此发表更多意见，魁刚开口，

安纳金困惑地眨着眼睛看着他。

“换句话说，如果谈判成功，更多信用点会被投入追踪行动，将涉及贩卖有知觉人口的集团绳之以法。”

奴隶制。

安纳金一想到所有奴隶都将获得自由顿时兴奋不已，但高涨的情绪只持续了一秒。

“这只会让高层中饱私囊，最后更多钱流向非法活动，”他不高兴地嘟哝。“如果你想要终结奴隶制，你得把爆能枪对准奴隶主，这是他们唯一能理解的语言。”

“如果战斗爆发，你能保证没有无辜的人会受到伤害吗？”

安纳金皱起眉头。赫特人会毫不犹豫地用拿他们的奴隶作肉盾，这倒是真的。

“但你之前说的贪污情况——为个人利益非法挪用人民的资产——也是对的。这就是我们的职责。绝地受召去监督联盟的运作，确保他们没有在私底下参与任何非法活动。如果你还是想要如同你之前承诺的那样帮我完成任务，那么你的职责就是帮我读通这份宣言，找出可能的漏洞。”

安纳金十分不满，这样一来他要么违背诺言，要么必须得做自己最讨厌的事。

魁刚严厉地看着他。“这很重要，安纳金。如果我们没能找出漏洞，联盟就可以此牟利，并且逍遥法外。”

“不公平”这个词无声地悬在空中。

安纳金脸上的不满化为愤怒。他对于魁刚利用自己的情绪来达成目的的行为深恶痛绝。显而易见，绝地大师在毫不遮掩地教导他熟练掌握阅读和写作技能的重要性。

“好吧。”他不高兴地咕哝，完全开心不起来。“那之后我们能去找克莉·拉拉大师吗？”他问。上周魁刚把他介绍给了这位飞行员，他和她的学徒相处得很好，盖伦立刻就因他们对飞行的热爱产生了共鸣。克莉也是少数几个不在乎敬称的绝地，完全不介意他不叫她“大师”。

魁刚扬起眉毛。“当然。我答应过你的，不是吗？绝地武士从不食言。”

安纳金瞪着语带谴责的绝地——他之前答应了魁刚会完成作业，这是魁刚在提醒他遵守诺言。但他还是不觉得自己有什么错。那是很久以前的事了，那时候他还不知道魁刚会给他布置这么无聊的作业。

“我们开始吧？”魁刚问道，从长袍里拿出一块数据板。安纳金叹气。看来他们还是尽早完成最好，这样他就可以在今天剩下的时间里休息了。他在瓦图手底下工作的时候吸取了不少教训。

“好吧。”

 

* * *

 

_有人急切地摇着欧比旺的肩膀，强行让他从夜晚缠绕他的梦靥中清醒过来。欧比旺意识到有人在某处尖叫，紧接着意识到那个人就是他自己。_

_他眨动着睁开眼睛。师父熟悉的面孔立刻出现在视野里，带着关切的表情俯视着他。行动先于理智，欧比旺投向师父，绝望地抓着他不放。_

_魁刚安慰地抱着他前后摇晃，给予他平静的抚慰。_

_“嘘……没什么可哭的。没事了。一切都没事了。”_

_等到欧比旺终于平静下来，魁刚给他们俩都倒了一杯茶，坐下来听欧比旺结结巴巴地含糊说着刚刚的噩梦——它们是关乎未来的幻象吗？欧比旺不知道。他从来不像其他绝地那样能看到生动的画面。他的幻象很模糊——一道有颜色的闪光，一闪而过的面孔，一股不详的预感，一阵烧焦肉体的气味……还是幼儿时，他从来都不明白这些到底意味着什么，甚至连他们究竟有没有意义都不知道；等他成为了幼徒，有了自己的房间，他学会了忍受它们，独自承受着无眠之夜，第二天再装作若无其事。也许成为学徒最棒的地方就是现在有个能够在噩梦之后安慰他，面对他自己也不明白的语无伦次话语耐心坐下来倾听他的成年人。_

_等他终于说完，魁刚邀请他一起冥想。他们身处哪里并不重要——无论是绝地圣殿里他们共享的公寓，还是出发前往某个星球执行任务的船上，抑或是外星球破旧昏暗的房间里——魁刚总能找到一个可供他们两个坐下来的地方，耐心地引导学徒完成必要的步骤，梳理情绪。有时候这要花上整整一夜，但绝地大师从来没有表现出任何由于学徒而损失睡眠时间的不满。_

 

 

 

在前往吉奥诺西斯的运输机上很难进行冥想。 无论是超光速引擎震耳欲聋的轰鸣，还是整艘船每隔几秒就会出现的剧烈震颤，干扰实在太多了。说实话，欧比旺有点担心这艘船再过几秒就会散架。到底为什么在机库里那么多可供选择的飞行器里他偏偏选了这艘，欧比旺自己也想不通。

不，其实他知道这是为什么。当他看到魁刚与克莉大师、盖伦和安纳金一同出现在机库里时，就跳上了视野里所见的第一艘船。这个在魁刚出生之前就被淘汰了的型号在陆地上看着没什么问题，而且他当时绝望地想要找个地方躲起来。

如今，他被困在太空里一艘老掉牙的飞行器上，无处可去，他想知道自己的决定是否明智。老实说，已经一年多了，一旦涉及到魁刚他就表现得像个白痴。他们没有大吵一架或者怎么样。恰恰相反，他们从来没有真正抽出时间解决他们有关安纳金和纳布的分歧，事情拖得越久，他们之间就越尴尬，现在已经变得令人难以忍受。他本应忍气吞声好好面对魁刚，但这个想法让他害怕。如果他们发生冲突，而欧比旺最终发觉他对魁刚来说根本微不足道呢？如果魁刚只觉得欧比旺令他大失所望，除此以外什么都不是？这肯定就是为什么魁刚如此渴望一有机会就摆脱他。

或者究其根本他只不过是个胆小鬼，不堪一击，毫无自尊。

如果这架飞船现在解体，然后把他炸到太空里，说不定是最好的解决方法。对像他这样的白痴来说算是个恰当的结局。脑子里消极的一部分在好奇，如果这真的发生了，他的师父会不会怀念他。

也许不会。魁刚不会耽于这样的事情。实际上就他所见，绝地大师非常宠爱安纳金。而且讲真，人人都爱安纳金，包括他的老朋友加伦，每次他们见面的时候他都会没完没了地谈论这个男孩的飞行技能有多优秀多超凡脱俗。欧比旺勉强对自己承认安纳金确实是个讨人喜欢的男孩。如果换个处境，他可能同样早就喜欢上安纳金了。

绝地不该嫉妒。

他试图把这种情绪释放到原力中，但实在是很难做到，此时他满脑子充斥着超光速引擎的轰鸣，生锈的螺丝努力不让飞船散架，机器零件持续叮当作响。

因此，他发现自己深陷情绪的漩涡，模糊记忆中的幻象所带来的恐惧残留心中。对此他有种不祥的预感。

 

* * *

 

_魁刚对痛苦并不陌生。他曾经有一次独自面对一整支军队，为他负责保护的参议员争取逃跑时间时身受了爆能枪二十多次射击，还断了一根肋骨。还有一次他在脚踝骨折的情况下仍一路保护战争难民们前往安全的地方。在执行重大任务时强捱痛楚并不难，只不过是知觉和情绪的结合，可以被一次又一次地释放到原力中去，直到伤口自己愈合。然而面对一个认为你对自己的健康状况毫不在意的愤怒治疗师，又完完全全是另一码事了。_

_“如果你们有按时过来接种疫苗，现在就不会困在床上了，”沃卡拉毫不留情地说，她的两位病人可怜兮兮地望着她，双手蠢蠢欲动地想要去挠身上的皮疹。_

_“我让欧比旺安排了。”_

_“我告诉魁刚师父我们根本没时间，但他什么都没做。”_

_“如果你不坚持要去游泳——”_

_“你拒绝减少冥想时间！”_

_沃卡拉交叉双臂。“真是令人刮目相看。我进来以前你们花了多长时间排练这个？”_

_妄图瞒天过海的伎俩被当场拆穿，师徒俩羞愧地望着地板。_

_“还是说明一下，我们没有事先排练，”魁刚补充。“我们就是很擅长临场配合。”_

_“其实是他总是临时提出计划。我一直以来都只是跟着他的脚步走。”欧比旺纠正。_

_“我每次都能让我们俩逃出困境，”魁刚说，瞪了他的学徒一眼。_

_“而我会确保我们根本不会陷入困境。”欧比旺不甘地瞪回去，看他的师父胆敢反驳他。_

_“这当然要归功于我的教诲。”_

_欧比旺对他做了个鬼脸。魁刚回以佯装平静的眼神。_

_沃卡拉长叹一声。“我真是想不通为什么议会觉得把你们俩凑一起会是个好主意。你们两个只会放大对方的缺点。”_

_“恰恰相反，我觉得我们是支非常出色的团队。连生病都病到一起。”_

_魁刚躲了一下，堪堪避过沃卡拉向他砸来的笔。而反应速度没那么快的欧比旺则被砸了个正着。_

_“嘿，”师徒二人异口同声地说。_

_沃卡拉翻了个白眼。_

_“听好了，下次别把自己搞到重病了才来，明白了吗？”_

_魁刚和徒弟交换了下眼神。彼此心知肚明他们不可能遵守这个承诺。他们不是看不起治疗师。单纯只是因为他们在执行任务时经常受伤，有太多参与高风险任务的经验，以至于他们都可以自称是处理自己伤口的专家。如果生病了，也没什么是休息，喝茶和冥想不能解决的。既然大部分情况下他们一年里待在圣殿的时间总和不过二十多天，干嘛把时间花在疗愈大厅里？_

_“我们会尽力的。”欧比旺郑重保证。_

_这根本不算是承诺。绝地大师脸上一副正直的表情，心底暗自微笑。看来欧比旺会是个优秀的谈判家。_

 

 

 

魁刚坐在诊疗室那间无菌的白色病房里，疲惫地按压着鼻梁。这是他一个月内第六次毫无征兆地昏过去了。感谢原力，这发生在参议院会议结束之后他返回圣殿的途中。绝地不能在参议院的人面前显得虚弱无力。

“检查结果出来了，”沃卡拉说，快速扫视她的数据板。

魁刚看了看她身后，她的跟班不在。如果她没让学徒跟着自己，那一定是有什么坏消息。

“你知道你可以让他留下来的。我不介意。总有一天他要面对这个。”

沃卡拉把视线从屏幕上移开，迎上魁刚的目光。“噢，总有一天我会让他来的。但不是今天。他两周前才成为我的学徒。这孩子才十一岁。现在就让他旁听这样的对话还为时过早。”

这确认了他诊断结果的严重性。

“那么，既然他不在，就没有理由继续拖延了。我的诊断结果是什么？”

沃卡拉短暂绷紧了下巴，犹豫着是要给出她平常的说辞，还是就这么满足魁刚的要求。她决定选择后者，因为她已经习惯了这个男人打破砂锅问到底的执着，与此对抗就像是试图只手推倒高山峭壁。

“血燃症，”沃卡拉锵然道。

魁刚保持表情淡然。他不是医生，但也听说过这种致命疾病。

“它通常见于年轻人，尤其是飞行员，”沃卡拉继续说。“我们认为这是遗传病。另一方面要看你的体质适不适合宇宙旅行，如果不适合的话你一开始就会知道。这也是为什么我觉得你的病是来源于输血感染。”

他唯一一次接受输血是在纳布之战后。

“有治愈的方法吗？”即使魁刚已经知道答案了，他依然问道。他找不到更好的延长这场谈话的方法。另外，答案可能也属于沃卡拉那张“必须知情”列表上的内容。最好现在先问掉。

沃卡拉摇头。“有一些……疗法可以帮助减缓病情，但是没有切实治愈的方法。目前有一种处于开发中的血清可能有点希望，但仅此而已。”她停顿一下。“我很抱歉，魁刚。”

魁刚冷静地接受了这个消息。“这么一想，过去六十年里我也活够了不是吗？”他对自己轻声笑起来。“我还有多少时间？”

“自然这取决于个人，就通常情况而言，你还有百分之八十五的几率再活十年。”

“对于我这个年纪的人来说这个几率可太高了。见鬼，在那之前我可能就老死了也说不定。”

沃卡拉拒绝回应这个不合时宜的玩笑。

“记得要多喝水，把自己的压力降到最低。研究证明压力和缺乏水分会加剧症状。”她说。“我会通知议会立刻停止你的职务。”

“噢，别了吧。我还得监督参议院的谈判。”

“我的话立刻生效。魁刚大师，”沃卡拉用一种不可辩驳的语气重复。“除此之外，你也不能继续喝那么多茶了。”

魁刚瞪着沃卡拉。“你的意思不是让我下半辈子都过着地狱般的生活吧？”

沃卡拉耸耸肩。“如果你想早日走向人生的终点，选择权在你。但我用不用提醒你，你还带着个非常依赖你的孩子？”

她的逻辑无懈可击，魁刚没法反驳。

“我还有什么要知道的吗？”魁刚无可奈何地问。

沃卡拉抽出数据板翻了一下，然后交给魁刚。“这种疾病分三个阶段。第一阶段你会失去知觉，时不时发烧。通常而言这一阶段会持续六到八年。第二阶段时疾病扩散到神经系统。会很痛苦。”沃卡拉抬头看着魁刚，眼神严肃。剧烈疼痛。魁刚点点头。于是她继续。“第三阶段正是为什么这种病得名如此。血液会在你的身体里升温，让你高烧，导致体温不断上升，直到患者最终死于过热。”她暂停一会，留出时间让自己的话被充分理解。“这个阶段的病人一般不会坚持太久。”

魁刚再次点点头， 什么话也说不出来。这时候能说什么？有些时候可以开点黑色玩笑，而有些时候最好还是留给静默。魁刚没有老到分不清状况。

通知供应商注意受感染的血液供应似乎是标准的医疗程序。这是必要事项，这样就可以追踪捐献者以及同一来源的血液。诸如此类的事情。魁刚不太确定疗愈大厅的后勤部门出了什么问题。

“我很抱歉，金大师。”他在纳布的治疗师说，那是个名叫贝内的年轻女子。她的脸在全息投影仪的光线中蓝荧荧的，但脸上的悲痛不容错认。 

“别难过，”魁刚坚持。“为了救我的命，你做了你该做的。血液感染不是你的错。你不可能会发现。”

“但你现在却要因我而死。”她反驳。

“不。因为你我现在才得以活下来。”魁刚温柔地说。“我现在还能担心死亡的唯一原因就是你在纳布救了我。不要太苛责自己。”

“但你拯救了我们整颗星球。这是我应该做的。”

“实际上是你们的人民自己拯救了纳布。是冈根人的军队转移了目标，让阿米达拉女王潜入宫殿；是你们的女王，她的女仆还有皇家卫队与纽特·冈雷周旋；你们的飞行员和安纳金毁灭了机器人控制中心。而我只不过对上了西斯，而且还没有伤到他一根毫毛。”

是欧比旺最终挺身而出杀死了西斯尊主。是欧比旺一直牢牢紧抓着他，把自己的原力输送到他身上，直到纳布人赶到，把他送到医疗中心。是欧比旺留下处理了战后的烂摊子。也是欧比旺监督席德和冈根之间达成和平协议。

魁刚是如此为他骄傲，尽管他根本没有这个权利。师父的角色是成为学徒的向导，但如果魁刚对自己足够诚实，他知道他对欧比旺来说是个糟糕透顶的向导。纳布之后他想得越深，这一认知就越来越清晰。难怪欧比旺这些天一直在避开他。

他反思着自己和前师父疏远的师徒关系。大概因果循环总能在意想不到的时候报应回来。

贝内在说话。“不管怎么说，我真的非常抱歉，金大师。如果有任何地方我帮得上忙——”

“事实上，确实有。”魁刚开口打断了她。“那就是做你力所能及最好的治疗师，拯救更多生命。”他微笑。“不要就此一蹶不振。我不能害得银河系就这么少了一名治疗师。”

贝内点点头，双唇颤抖着。

深夜时分，自从得知自己的病况以来，魁刚第一次独自呆在自己的房间里。他呆望着这一方空间，慢慢意识到眼前情势的严重性。

十年。

他知道他应该心怀感激。在这银河系里，有多少人仅仅因为付不起医疗费就在他们十岁生日以前死去？有多少无辜的人在奴役中，在非法劳役中，在突如其来的灾难下死去？他能活到现在已经是一份恩赐。如果他今夜在睡梦中死去，他也应该庆贺他六十年的生命，而不是哀悼错失的机会。

而现在，他有机会再多活十年。一个微不足道的人，得以多拥有十年的生命，而且有幸能够提前预见自己的死亡。

如果一切顺利，十年后欧比旺会成为资深武士，会成为拥有自己学徒的绝地大师。而安纳金也早已适应了圣殿的生活，成为即将面临试炼的高级学徒。他来得及参加班特的晋级仪式，从现在开始算起大概很快了。塔尔会为她骄傲的，他知道。

既然如此，为什么未来看起来如此黯淡荒凉？他深深冥想着，追寻着或许永远都找不到的答案，原因很简单，他问了错误的问题。或许这是因为他已经活在借来的时间里了。又或许他那天本该死去，死在纳布，如今只是命运追上了他。

如果是这样，至少他终于能和塔尔重聚。这倒是件好事。

 

 


	3. 心之所欲 | 谓我何求

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者备注】  
> 我打上“星球大战-全媒体作品”的tag时，实际上指的是漫威的“星球大战：欧比旺与安纳金”漫画。这章用到一些参考，下一章会有更多。  
> （更多注释见章末）

安纳金看着食堂角落柜台上的食物托盘，眼神充满渴望，他没对着眼前的空盘子流口水真是个奇迹。

“如果你想你可以再吃一份。”魁刚说，已经猜到了男孩的心思。欧比旺刚开始跟着他的时候也总是饥肠辘辘，只要是摆在眼前的东西什么都吃，胃口大得像兰克兽。毫无疑问，年轻的安纳金也是这样。

安纳金猛的回头看他，转头的速度快得可以扭伤脖子。魁刚注意到他脸上先是出现戒备的表情，接着低下脑袋来回摇头。但一阵截然相反的咕咕声拆穿了他。对于撒谎被发现，安纳金并没有表现出羞愧，而是由于恐惧畏缩成一团。

魁刚看着安纳金的盘子，干干净净，没留下一点食物残渣和酱汁。男孩身后不远处，一个年轻的武士正把吃剩的饭菜倒进垃圾桶里，脸上苦闷的表情将她的想法和胃口一表无疑。这不是第一次了。魁刚为这个孩子过早失去的天真而心痛。毫无疑问，他还是个奴隶时从来都吃不饱，而且比起真实的赏赐，奴隶被提供更多的食物时更多是在“测试”他们贪婪与否。他对此深思熟虑，思考着如何才能让安纳金多吃一点，同时又不让大家觉得是他贪吃。

“你知道，今天的穆加果布丁看起来真不错，”魁刚大声说，让安纳金的视线回到自己脸上。“但我觉得我一个人吃不完整份。要不我再拿一份，你帮我吃掉一半？”

安纳金的脸上立刻出现防备的神情，他的视线在放着布丁的柜台和魁刚之间快速来回。毫无疑问他在思忖这是否也是某种测试。魁刚后知后觉地意识到自己无意中又让男孩左右为难——如果他说好，就没通过测试，会因为贪婪受到责罚；如果他拒绝，同样会因为违抗师父被罚。魁刚尽己所能，控制住自己对这个世界，对所有苦痛的失望挫败，把它们释放到原力中。他需要好好斟酌自己的下一句话，语气中不能带有怒气，否则安纳金可能会以为他是在对他生气。

“安纳金，你的一些老师可能会坚持让你称呼他们为’Master’，但这只是一种礼貌。你现在自由了。没有人会仅仅因为你想要多吃一份甜点而对你动辄打骂，而如果我让你做一些你不想做的事，你也完全可以对我说’不’。”

“没事，我很好，”安纳金坚持。他又低下头，咬着嘴唇。

魁刚知道最好不要逼得太过。有些事需要时间去适应，去接受。如果他强迫安纳金改变，那他和安纳金从前的主人不过是一丘之貉。

他耸耸肩膀，作出一副无所谓的样子。“随你怎么说。”

他需要进一步调查。魁刚的第一反应是假设安纳金的恐惧和胆怯来自于曾为奴隶的过去，但他还要确定这不会是因为他在圣殿里受到了某种方式的欺凌。

 

* * *

 

安纳金蹑手蹑脚地溜过黑暗的隧道。四个月前第一次发现这条路线时，他可以轻而易举穿过它离开圣殿。他也认识到，等他长得再大一点这条隧道就容不下他了，他该换一条路线。但情况是，他严重低估了这神奇的四个月来每天吃足一日三餐的威力。这条隧道对他来说已经开始有点艰难了。如果他不小心点，可能在年底前他就过不去了。肚子又一次叫起来，大声抗议着挨饿的不快时，安纳金咽下胸中增长的挫败感。他真的得赶紧找到一条全新的逃脱路线，这样他就不用在呆在圣殿的日子里毫无必要地一直饿着自己。

很快，他走上科洛桑繁华的街道。尽管自从他第一次踏足圣殿以来几乎每天晚上都会来到这里，但他依然对这座城市怀有敬畏。眼前所见的每一处，不同型号和品牌的飞行器穿过天空，光滑的金属底盘上反射着城市金色的灯火。在更远的地方，他可以辨认出轨道上飞船闪烁着的信号灯，多得数不清，就像塔图因夜空的星星。他对自己许诺，总有一天，他会成为银河系最好的星际战斗机飞行员。而今天，他只能用非法赛场上的飞梭竞赛满足自己。安纳金悄无声息混入人群，挪动着脚步，没有引起任何人注意。这并不难——当你有了九年的奴隶经验，你很快就能学会如何掩入人群行动而不引人注目。你必须会，如果你不凑巧想成为主人心情不好时的出气筒的话。

没过多久他就离开了圣殿区域，进入城市中另一块更加边缘，没那么富裕的区域。这里的街道更加狭窄，光线昏暗，覆盖着几个世纪以来被无数行人踩踏过的脚印。这里的建筑也更简陋。剥落的油漆和忽明忽暗的灯泡随处可见，兀立的房屋看起来摇摇欲坠。至于这里的人群，如果要说有什么区别，那就是人数更众，形形色色的人物更多。罗迪亚人和威奎人在街上醉醺醺地闲逛，嗑嗨了的芬迪亚人头脑昏沉，脚步蹒跚，与他们擦肩而过。一群衣着暴露的提列克人在无数荧光灯点缀着的小小昏暗铺面前招徕客人。一个伊索人在酒吧门口用安纳金听不懂的语言唱着歌。但实话说安纳金不需要翻译也能明白。他不是刚出生的小孩，而那个伊索人立体声线中带着的下流几乎快要溢出来。

安纳金之前表现得渺小而不引人注目，但现在他掀开兜帽自信地大步走去，换上了一幅目标明确的样子，像是会毫不犹豫地往任何脑子不清醒得敢挡他的路的人身上轰出一个洞。如果他不了解这类地方的食物链是如何运作的，他就不可能在摩斯埃斯帕这样的地方一直生存下来。弱肉强食，这里的人能嗅出恐惧，如同克雷特龙能循着血腥味而来。一个达格人别有意味地斜睨着他，打量着他矮小的身材，无疑把他当成了好上钩的猎物。安纳金的目光纹丝不动，逼人地回以凝视，脊梁如同耐钢铸成般挺直。不想惹出麻烦的达格人转身离开了。

很快他就到达了自己的目的地。机油和废弃的气味迎接着他，修补金属和试飞的引擎轰鸣声向他张开怀抱。他立刻感觉自己放松下来。这个地方比起绝地圣殿令人压抑的平静更让他有家的感觉。

“准备好比赛了吗，孩子？”名叫多诺的奎尔米亚人问道。

安纳金第一次来这个赛场的时候，站在看台的阴影里花了一整晚来观察车手们和他们的赞助者，安静地分析着每个人，同时留心着四周的流言蜚语。他很快就确定了自己的目标。多诺有一艘特别糟糕的竞赛飞梭，所有见过的人都觉得那就是堆毫无价值的垃圾。当他雇来的赛车手在那天晚上的比赛里跑出倒数第一时，所有人都觉得理所当然。然而安纳金深知，即使是这样的垃圾，只要好好检修也可以有出色表现。他在比赛结束，那名赛车手被炒了之后和多诺搭上了话。如果多诺一开始还抱有怀疑，那么在见识了安纳金即使开着这样一辆飞梭也能飞多快之后就迅速打消了。黎明前他们就成功握手达成协议。安纳金会为这辆飞梭做必要的调整，为多诺比赛，而奎尔米亚人会为所有必要支出掏钱。如果赢到奖金就五五分。

那已经是两个月前的事了。安纳金等不及要上真正的赛场试试他新改装的飞梭。“当然。”

 

* * *

 

“那个位子上是奥德朗的议员。”

另一位议员开始发言时，安纳金忍住一个哈欠。他们依旧吵了好几个小时，议员们每天都在争论不休，每个人都能为拒绝勒紧裤腰带去支持这项动议找出理由，在他们看来这个项目对他们一点好处也没有。尽管是被派遣来监督议程和平进行，魁刚还是不止一次站起来发表自己的观点。安纳金勉勉强强地承认绝地确实有一套——或者更确切地说，他有设置语言陷阱的本事，议员们都无法顶着正义的名义轻易全身而退。这令人拍手叫绝，有时候甚至激动人心，但说真的，当一天的会议终于结束，他最大的收获就是语言是无用的。到目前为止阿卡尼斯议员还是立场坚定，不曾动摇。她不关心被赫特人所控制的星系，看不出有任何必要去耗费自己母星的资源来帮助其他星球上不幸的人们。

今天早些时候，在带上安纳金出发之前，魁刚告诉他要注意议院正在讨论的问题。

“边看边学，”他这么说。

而会议开始几分钟后，安纳金发现自己对成年人之间琐碎的争论真的不感兴趣，他们像三岁小孩一样争执不休，所以他的注意力转向了其他事情。他回忆起昨天的比赛，回想着身后引擎令人愉快的轰鸣，他开着飞梭转过一个又一个急弯时肾上腺素在血管中极速涌动的感觉，他做的那些大胆特技曾经是塔图因赛车手每天的日常，但科洛桑的观众都为他惊呼。这艘飞梭没有他在塔图因造的拉东-乌尔泽型（Radon-Ulzer）快，但其他车手都太慢了，他以极大优势赢得了第一。比赛刚结束的时候他曾担心多诺会试图独吞奖金。但多诺没有辜负奎尔米亚人的信誉，如约平分了奖金，甚至还把不可分割的那部分信用点也给了他。*安纳金用奖金买了些机器零件，等不及回去用上它们了。

_【*译注：共和国用的“银河信用点”（Galactic credits）以信用片（Credit Chip）或信用锭（Credit Ingot）的形式流通，结合现实来看这种地下交易大概也是现金流通，所以会有could not be split的部分（？】_

他带着内疚回忆起欧比旺被他拆开的飞船。至少现在他再也不会不小心破坏掉这个人的任何一件手工了。

圆顶会场里响起礼貌的掌声。这提醒了安纳金会议即将结束。他在座位上坐直身体，正好瞥见魁刚嘴角的些微笑意，无疑是注意到了他的走神，只不过选择不直接拆穿他。安纳金毫不掩饰地对他露齿而笑。他在魁刚身边体会到了曾经只有在妈妈身边才有的感觉。安纳金爱他当然没有爱妈妈那么多，但魁刚在他心中的分量紧随其后。

 “动议通过的时间太长了，”安纳金在回圣殿的路上抱怨。“为什么其他参议员不能简简单单同意就好？”

“在一开始，那些隔岸观火的人只是还抱有疑虑。真的，就算你觉得听起来是个好主意，但也还是要花时间去倾听其他人的观点，小心权衡利弊。草率的决定总是不够周详。”魁刚叹气。“但你说得对。就算是按照共和国议院的标准来说，这一次下决定的时间也格外漫长，而且我敢确定其中一大部分原因是参议员们并不乐意耗费自家钱财去帮助那些不在他们辖域星球内的人。”他在一艘壮观，优美的领事船只边停下脚步，仔细打量着它。“或许他们需要一些额外鼓励。”

 

* * *

 

当安纳金从飞梭上下来，摘下头盔时，他反复确认自己确实看到了一个熟悉的身影正从扎布拉克经纪那里收取赢来的钱。在他来得及逃跑之前，魁刚转过身来对他微笑。

“真是场精彩的比赛啊，弑星者（Starkiller）。”魁刚用他的比赛代号称呼他。“幸好我把赌注押在了你身上。”

安纳金咽下一口唾沫，舔了舔唇。“呃……”

“魁刚，这孩子就交给你照顾了。”多诺说着拍了拍安纳金的肩膀，同时用第二对手把头盔从他手中拿走，接着走开了。

安纳金瞪着奎尔米亚人远去的背影，觉得自己遭受了惨痛背叛。

魁刚伸出一只手。“走吧，夜还早着呢。我能想到好些方法来花掉这笔奖金。”

安纳金难为情地牵上绝地的手，跟着他走出赛场，默默跟在他身边。

“多诺让我把你的那一半奖金交给你。”魁刚说着递给他一个拉绳口袋。

安纳金舔舔唇，接过袋子。接下来是更加死寂的沉默。

“你是怎么发现的？”他终于忍不住问，再也无法继续承受这种寂静。

魁刚向他挑起一边眉毛。“你要知道，我在这颗星球上住了六十年。到处都有朋友。”

安纳金撅起嘴。他没考虑到这点。实际上他以为魁刚就和圣殿里其他高高在上的人一样，对底层的人嗤之以鼻，假装他们不存在。他看着魁刚穿过街道，从高大魁梧的门卫到不入流的陪床，几乎和每个人都熟稔自如地打招呼致意。他开始意识到除了多诺以外，自己并不真的认识圣殿之外的人，就算是多诺也仅仅是因为必要才结识的。

“但认真的，安纳金，如果你想赚点外快，完全可以叫上我一起。没必要去钻垃圾口。”

安纳金抬起下巴以示反抗。“你说过我现在只属于自己了。如果我想出来，就可以出来。不需要向你报备一切。”

魁刚嗯了一声，点头同意他。“完全正确。这也是为什么当你决定半夜从游廊溜出圣殿的时没人动手阻止你，有我没我都一样。圣殿的理念是纪律必须来自自我约束。但你的母亲把你交给我照看，而如果你跑去了我看不见的地方，那我要怎么照顾你呢？”

换句话说，魁刚这是在迂回地拿他没听妈妈的话来压他。

“其他绝地大师都让我忘记我妈妈。”他闷闷不乐地嘟哝。他对他们的指示一点也不高兴，但如果这能让他在吵架的时候占理，他会毫不犹豫地用上它。

“那你忘记她了吗？”

安纳金没办法在这件事上撒谎，于是他低下头，一言不发。

魁刚握住他的肩膀，让安纳金把注意力放在他身上。

“武士团要求我们放弃一切依恋，但不是让我们抛弃所有家人和朋友，”魁刚说。“就算我们中许多人行为做事的方式看起来就像是它们别无二致，但这两者之间是有区别的。爱和同情是所有绝地都应该具备的重要价值观，它们分量相同。没有它们，我们就没有理由站出来为他人伸出援手，所以我甚至敢说，这是身为绝地必须具备的品质。

他步入一辆飞车的副驾座，示意安纳金坐在驾驶座上，这让后者欣喜若狂。安纳金轻快地跳上车，立刻开始审视控制器。

“你必须学会的，是如何去爱而同时不被爱蒙蔽双眼。你不能过于执着，以至于愿意为了不失去那个人而毫不犹豫做任何事情。举个例子，比如你的母亲。她爱你。没有什么比失去你更让她伤心了，但当这一时刻来临时，她愿意让你离开去追逐自己的梦想，成为一名绝地。这就是如何去爱而不过分依恋的很好的例子。你应该用专注于成为绝地来回报她的爱，而不是和你的朋友争论你的妈妈比你的老师要好上多少。那不是爱。如果你对你妈妈是全银河最棒的人这个想法过于执着，那你就不能接受其他与你意见不同的人。”

“他们不是我的朋友，”安纳金立刻回敬道。

“那就是你的同龄人。”魁刚心平气和地说，完全没被扰乱。“我的观点还是成立。”他示意安纳金把车开出去。“如果你想要交到新朋友，融入新环境，那你不能处处提醒你周围的人你们之间的不同点。”

“但我们就是不同的。其他孩子——绝地就是他们的家人。而我不一样。我有个爱我的妈妈。”

“他们也有。你们之间的唯一区别就是他们在更小的时候就与母亲分离了，所以他们对母亲的记忆没那么多。怎么？你觉得他们是从我们种在圣殿周围的树上长出来的吗？你很幸运，你比他们拥有更多与母亲共度的时光。所以别当面戳人家的伤口还指望别人能喜欢你。”

安纳金仔细思考了一下。魁刚的话虽然刺耳，但也不是完全没有道理。

“我们要去哪？”安纳金过了一会问。没有顶嘴是他最接近于承认错误的表现了。他发动引擎，启动反重力装置。飞车立刻升离地面，悬停在地面几英尺之上。

“从那口井钻到地下层，”魁刚说。“不用去想具体哪一层。到了我会叫你的。还有，慢点开，安纳金。我的心脏不能承受你惯常的速度。”

安纳金不好意思地向魁刚咧嘴一笑，然后小心驱动飞车向前，缓缓下降。这口“井”原来是一条宽阔的垂直隧道，连接着科洛桑的表层和低层。尽管已经是这个时候了，交通还是极其拥挤。安纳金发现自己的注意力被每一层的景象所吸引了。当他们往深处飞行，随着眼前所见的景色越来越破败，他的心情也越来越不安。到了地表之下约一千层的地方，他终于收回一直放在四周的视线，抬头向上看，但根本看不见头上的天空。他不知道如果此时是白天能不能看得更清楚。他真的能看到隧道尽头那一方蓝色吗？他很怀疑。

“下层不是很危险吗？”安纳金问道。他没有被吓倒，只是很好奇魁刚的看法。圣殿中其他绝地常常警告他们远离科洛桑底层，将那里称为危险的罪犯巢穴。

“只要你放平心态。我常常发现穷人比富人要诚实得多。”魁刚摸着胡子，若有所思地说。“但还是不要放松警惕。就把这里当成是摩斯埃斯帕吧，你会习惯的。”

安纳金点点头。

“你经常来这里吗？”他问。

“没有我希望的那么频繁，我真正在科洛桑呆的时间太少了。”

未被宣之于口的“为什么”沉重地悬在空中。

“你知道对于这里的居民而言，最珍稀的东西是什么吗？”魁刚问道，打破了尚未来得及发酵的寂静。

“信用点，”安纳金立马回答。无论在什么情况下钱都是最为宝贵的资源。任何持不同意见的人都是养尊处优的草包，这辈子就没为生计发过愁，这种人没有资格发表他们对金钱的肤浅看法。

“你这么说，也对。但假设你拥有世界上全部的财富，如果花不出去又有什么用呢？”

安纳金又皱起鼻子。这没有道理。金钱事关一切。它能为一名奴隶买到自由，能提供沙尘暴来临时的庇护所，可以填饱饥饿的肚子，甚至能够满足一个人最狂野的梦想。想到这里时，他一下子明白了魁刚的意思。金钱只不过是一种货币，一种用以购买渴望之物的物品。

一个人渴望拥有，并且愿意为此倾尽身家来交换的最珍稀的东西是什么？

自由首先浮现在他的脑海中，但他没有说出来，他记得帕德梅告诉过他，在共和国奴隶制是非法的。没人会珍惜唾手可得的东西。不，他们将自由视作理所当然，当作本就该拥有的东西，而不是由于生来高人一等因此得到的无价之宝。所以如果不是自由，还有什么？科洛桑食物充足，即使是穷人也不缺乏医疗用品。如果你不介意居住在没那么富裕的地区，拥有寄身之所也不算什么难事。那到底是什么？

“我不知道，”他最后不情不愿地承认。巨大的数字告诉安纳金他们现在身处科洛桑地下两千层左右。

这里的人们还会迫切需求什么呢？和居住在地表上的人渴望的肯定不是同样的东西对吧？

“正是如此，”魁刚开口，吓了安纳金一跳。“什么是最珍贵的资源，什么是最重要的事物，每个人都会有不同的看法。但事实上，世界上不存在一个放之四海皆准的答案。唯一找到答案的方法，就是去了解这些人和他们的生活方式。就好像你知道吉拉需要冷却设备一样，因为你总是在外活动，了解本地的居民。”＊

_【＊译注：吉拉（Jira）是EP1和小小安说话的那个水果摊老婆婆。】_

说到这里，魁刚向安纳金微微一笑。安纳金也回以笑容。

“这就是我来这里的原因，”魁刚继续说道。“为了真正履行绝地的职责，要带来和平与正义，我们必须首先了解它们为什么会消失。一种方法是冥想，对原力敞开自己，倾听原力中的呼唤。而另一种方法，就是自己身体力行去找到答案。”

“第二种听起来更容易点，”安纳金说。他讨厌冥想。讨厌无所作为。在沙漠里一动不动是会要命的。

“我曾经也是那么以为的。但等到你对原力更加敏感，你可能会发现第一种方法来得容易得多，或许也可靠得多。但尽管如此，我还是更喜欢第二种方法。身处人群之中让我和原力更加紧密。”

“就像我面对机器的时候总是知道该怎么做一样？”

“是一样的。但这不是翘掉冥想课的理由。”魁刚赶紧补充。“学会找到内心的平静是很重要的，学会在困难关头平静内心有助于让你不会被自己的情绪所左右。而做到这一点的唯一办法，很不幸地，只能是安静下来，保持平和。”

安纳金有些发恼，失望于自己不能得到免去例行冥想课程的特别通行证。

“那你找到答案了吗？”安纳金过了一会问。

“什么答案？”

“对于这里的所有人，至少是大多数人吧，最珍稀的东西是什么。”

“是天空，”魁刚说，指着他们的头顶。安纳金往上看。目光所及之处只有其他车辆的灯光，井中沿路的照明灯，还有建筑物透进来的光。“只有富人和有背景的人才有这样的奢侈，住在科洛桑的地表。许多生于底层的人会耗费毕生精力朝着搬去上面的方向奋斗。但他们中的大部分最后的结局是一辈子住在这里，终其一生都没有见过太阳。这对他们来说几近幻想，是一个人为之努力却不期望可以实现的梦。”

安纳金曾经思考过这件事。从一个人出生开始就注定他会被剥夺其他人可以随意拥有的东西，这是多么严酷的命运。

“与此同时塔图因的人却死于太阳暴晒。”安纳金低落地说，思索着这种残酷的讽刺局面。

“此之鸩毒，彼之良药。很多时候好与坏都只取决于立场和角度。记住这一点。另外，我们到了。”

安纳金操控飞车进入魁刚指示的停机坪，松了一口气。这短短一夜已经讨论够多哲学了。

不论他对科洛桑表层的贫民窟抱以何种看法，他现在走过的地方轻而易举就糟过他们百倍。这里简直臭不可闻，刺鼻的气味在他将飞车泊入空港的瞬间就侵入了他的鼻腔。他跟着魁刚走出飞车，艰难地紧跟着高个子男人，偷偷瞥着街边冒泡的许多积洼。凭着气味和这里不存在天空可以降雨的认知，猜出那些东西是什么并不难。黑影急速滑过墙壁，各式各样的害虫寻觅着食物。一些建筑的墙面早已倒塌，裂口被盖上了防水布，为其中的居住者保留了一些表面上的隐私，免受风吹雨打。他们看到不止一个人躺在地上，用空洞的视线凝望着他们，只有胸膛的轻微起伏表明这些人还活着。

“死亡烟卷*上瘾者，”安纳金疑惑地看向魁刚时，他只简短地解释了这一句。

_【*译注：死亡烟卷（Death stick）就是EP2开头酒吧里有人向王老师推销的东西。】_

安纳金点点头，匆忙赶上他的脚步。他跟着魁刚走进街道尽头一家简陋的铺面。

“嗨呀，是姓金的小子。还是老样子？”店主问道，她是德雷斯尔人，脸上似乎永远都是那副苦兮兮的怪相。

“老样子，”魁刚同意。“你这里卖的巴克塔我全要了。”

店主对他眯起眼睛。“你有多余的信用点来买吗？”

“你最好相信我有。刚在上面的比赛里走了运。”

“走运！哈！我差点就信了，金小子。你们绝地从来不相信运气。”她转过身，拖着脚步走到店铺后面。“另一个呢？那只姜毛的雀仔呢？”

“九个月前飞离了鸟巢。”

魁刚的声音里透着一股忧伤。安纳金望了他一眼，但魁刚避开了他的目光。

“啊哈，他们都这样。你知道他们还都会怎么样吗？他们会一头撞在什么树上，最后终于意识到世上没有比家更好的地方。到时候他就会飞回来的。记住我的话，”店主在库房里说。很快，她拖着四袋子货品从店铺后面转出来。“一共是四百六十达塔里。”*

_【*译注：“共和国信用点”=“共和国达塔里”（Dataries）】_

魁刚眯起眼睛清点货物。“肯定没有。二十个巴克塔贴片值不了额外的一百六十达塔里。”

店主愤懑地双手叉腰。“这一带很难搞到巴克塔。”

“在我三年前为医疗用品反税收法谈判之后就不难了。每块贴片我算你两达塔里。”

安纳金看着魁刚卷起袖子，用他所见过的最糟糕的谈判技巧和德雷斯尔人讨价还价。十五分钟后他们回到街上，两个人拎着六袋子货品，身上的共和国塔里不到五百。

“你最后付的价格比原价还高。”安纳金责怪他。

“是这样没错。但我需要这些用品，她需要钱，最后我们以公道的价格买到了东西。对我来说这笔交易挺划算的。我们不是到这来抢当地人钱的，你知道。要不然我选择在这买而不是在上面买就适得其反了。”

安纳金还是不高兴。这对他来说没什么说服力。

“我们要去哪？”他换了个话题问道。

“你会知道的。就在那边。”

“那边”原来是一群流浪儿童的临时住所。安纳金还在门口犹豫不决地徘徊时，魁刚已经自信地大步走了进去。孩子们立刻欢呼着拥到他身边。

“魁刚，你回来了！”他们高声叫着，围着他又蹦又跳。

“阿斯特丽呢？”他大笑着问。

好几个孩子从人群中冲出来，奔向窝棚后面，很快又重新出现，身后紧随着一名有着黑色超短发和翠绿色眼睛的人类女性。她身上的围裙比起围裙更像是水彩调色盘，占满了酱汁和各种颜色的肉汁。有什么棕色的东西抹在她的脸颊上，头发上也扑满了面粉。最后这个细节吸引了安纳金的注意力。他的妈妈可以烤出全塔图因最好吃的岩皮饼，他想知道阿斯特丽会不会做。

“你有段时间没来了。最近还好吗？”阿斯特丽双臂交叉，在魁刚面前停住脚步。“纳布战役在全息新闻上传得沸沸扬扬。孩子们都很担心。”

魁刚低声笑了起来。“我还能应付。迪迪最近怎么样？”

阿斯特丽哼了一声。“还在卖他的情报。你可能以为我们把那间旧咖啡馆卖了以后他就不做这行了，但不，他还上瘾了。”她注意到那几袋补给。“这可比你以往带的要多。”她怀疑地说，翻动着那些货品。“你怎么拿到的？也卖消息？”

“真相是，我在值得信赖的车手身上下了好一笔赌注。这些是用赢来的钱买的。”

阿斯特丽终于抬起头，才注意到安纳金。她的眼睛瞪大了。“你是安纳金·天行者？”

他们周围的孩子一下子安静下来。每个人都转过来盯着他，安纳金尴尬地挪动一下，把身体重心转移到另一只脚上。“你们好。”

一群孩子瞬间围住了他，把他拉进人群中。

“哇！你真的开着星际战机上太空了吗？”

“你是怎么打下那个控制中心的？”

“来吧，给他看看我们正在组装的飞车！或许他能提点建议呢！”

安纳金茫然地望了眼魁刚，后者微笑着朝他挥了挥手，示意他应该跟他们一起去，和其他孩子一起玩。他们自豪地向他展示了他们的成果，一辆看起来随时会散架的飞车。引擎轰鸣着发动了，但反重力装置完全不起作用，燃料稳定器不断噼啪作响。安纳金一下子投入其中，毫不费力地发现了问题所在。他向其他人说明，然后立刻开始着手修理。

时间过得飞快，魁刚要来接他走了。

“抱歉，各位。我要把小安尼送回圣殿了，要不然我会有大麻烦的。”魁刚说。

孩子们集体发出一声不舍的叹息。安纳金发现自己也很失望。他好久没有和同龄的孩子们玩得这么愉快了。

“我们会再来的。”魁刚保证。

安纳金惊喜地微笑。“真的吗？太棒了！”

每个人都欢呼了起来。

“他们是什么人？”安纳金在他们在回飞车的路上问道。

“议会一项法案的受害者，法案的本意是好的。”魁刚说。

安纳金记得当帕德梅来科洛桑发表演讲时他看到过议会，那是个人数众多的团体。现在想起来像是上辈子的事了。

“发生了什么？”

“议会去年通过了一项旨在大力打击童工的法案，但科洛桑地下数以千计的孤儿一下子被工作了数年的雇主赶走了，”魁刚边走边说。“高层们……他们总是从大的构想和道德上出发，但不考虑他们的立法究竟会带来什么样的后果。他们以为通过禁止童工，就能创造一个所有孩子都被妥善安置，受到保护，在学校里接受教育的未来。”

“现实是，那些孤儿们和家里无法供养他们上学的孩子们无论如何都没书读，而且由于新法律的实施，他们突然发现自己反而无以寄身，不受庇护——原本提供这些的是那些还多多少少在乎法律，不愿意违法的雇主，这些人最可能至少会为他们的工作给予像样的报酬。而现在他们沦落到要乞求为非法团伙工作，这些人会毫不犹豫地为了自己的利益剥削孩子们。还有一些家族生意是由父母依靠自己孩子在空闲时间帮忙打理。但突然他们得另外雇人，要不然就有被起诉的风险。大部分小本生意负担不起雇佣的额外开支，于是纷纷倒闭。”

魁刚指着沿街的几栋闲置建筑。“不要误会。这确实是个好的想法，也应该实施。但执行方式有许多不足。主要是……你不能随随便便到一个新地方，对你眼中粗俗不堪的本地风俗大加抨击，不多加考虑就公然将自己的道德强加于他人，然后就此走人，不观察带来的改变，也不确保平稳过渡。这不是利他主义——这只是自我中心。这也是为什么绝地不能也不会插手其他星球的内政，除非对方提出请求。我们不能直接强行去帮助那些不需要帮助的人。”

“但不是所有需要帮助的人都有办法求助。”安纳金反对。比如塔图因的奴隶。他们的主人绝不会允许他们靠近任何星际通讯设备。

“这就是我们需要原力指引的地方。远远称不上万无一失，但我们在尽己所能，并且我们会尽最大努力跟进我们曾经实施干预的地方——确保事态不会失控，发生比我们插手前更大的混乱。”

“这就是即使你不想收下我作为学徒，还是一直照顾我的原因吗？因为你担心我会失控，然后惹出麻烦？”这个想法让他觉得……伤心。就好像他只是魁刚的额外负担。绝地是这样看待他的吗？

“你妈妈为什么会一直照顾你？”魁刚反而问。

“因为她爱我。”安纳金意识到这就是他非常喜欢和魁刚呆在一起的主要原因之一。在所有的绝地之中，他是唯一一个承认他母亲存在，并且在他的生命中扮演了主要角色的人，他一直用她来类比。“因为我是她的儿子。”

“概而言之，对家人的爱与责任。”魁刚说。“我也一样。我帮助你是因为我关心你，而又因为我关心你，我想要确保你能够开心，尽管这也有一点点是因为我感到对你有某种程度的责任，我答应过会照顾你的。”

他们抵达了之前停放飞车的地方。

魁刚坐进乘客位，看起来比他们这一趟短途旅行前要累得多。“这提醒我了……你还不知道我是怎么发现你的小事迹的。”

安纳金轻松跳进驾驶座，发动了引擎。飞车马上轰鸣着活了过来。“你说你有朋友。”

“啊，但那是谁呢？我是有朋友，但是我的哪一个朋友向我出卖了你呢？”

安纳金皱眉。他不知道。

“要小心被分心，安纳金。你会发现很多人，特别是政治家，有能够把谈话从他们不想深谈的话题上转移开的本事。他们看起来回答了问题，实际上没有给出任何答案。”

安纳金轻推推进器，飞车滑出停机坪，进入竖井中，一路向上回到地表。

“那么是谁呢？”

“其实是赛车场上的所有人，尽管多诺是第一个联系我的。绝地衣服采用的织法非常特别，任何有心的人都不会错认。等下一次你打算做什么不合规的事情的时候，你就知道该怎么乔装打扮了”

安纳金气恼无比。他没考虑到这点。在塔图因的时候他不需要考虑这个。就算他们发现对方做了不该做的事，奴隶们也不会向奴隶主出卖其他同伴。这是种心照不宣的协定，不成文的规则。蠢到去违反这一点的奴隶都活不长。

“但我之前说的还是成立。下次你想出去的时候要告诉我，行吗？”

安纳金叹气。“好吧。”

魁刚点点头。他们经过了又一盏照明灯，安纳金注意到绝地脸上的汗珠反射出光芒。他身体状况不太好。这已经有一阵子了，如果每当安纳金在他身边时，原力中持续不断的低语意味着这一点的话。安纳金只知道这么多，但他不敢说出来，害怕自己越过某条不可逾越的界限。所以他将自己的想法藏在心底。

不会糟糕到圣殿的治疗师都束手无策的，他坚定地对自己说。魁刚会没事的。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者备注:】
> 
> 你知道，在读完《少年绝地武士》之后，我敢肯定魁刚就是那种“照我说的做，不要照我做的做”的人。【*译注：Do as I say, not as I do，来自TCWS03E18里欧比评价小安对索卡的教育方法。】因为，他知道所有的理论和方法，但真正到需要的时候他就抛到脑后，采取任何需要的举动把事情搞定。就他的自我辩护而言，他和生命原力连接得非常紧密，以至于他知道自己在做的大部分时候都是对的。但时不时，情感又会蒙蔽他的判断，接着事态就会失控。然后欧比旺就混乱又担心“天啊魁刚大师又在违抗议会了。最后会安然无恙吗，还是会酿成灾难？”他在欧比旺身边的时候，这个男人总是情绪化的……不，干脆说他在欧比旺身边的时候就没什么事是一帆风顺的。 
> 
> 换句话说，我是在论述魁刚真是一团糟。而在我的同人里，他之所以能在安纳金面前如此冷静，都是因为他对安纳金的感情没有对欧比旺的那么深。从安纳金的角度出发，我不知道我是更想要一个爱我爱到不知道该怎么应付我的哥哥，还是一个相较之下没那么在乎我，所以在我身边时总是能保持理智头脑的父亲。 
> 
> 总而言之，上面这个长长的，委婉的小论文只是为了告诉你们这整一章（还有下一章的一大部分）的存在都只是为了满足我自己对于这篇同人结局之后的脑洞。如果你在看这章的时候一直在想故事会如何发展，这就是原因。（但说真的，我在骗谁啊？这整篇同人写来都是为了满足我自己的脑洞。要不然大家干嘛要写同人？）我删去了一整段安纳金和孩子们玩耍的无意义段落，也删掉了阿斯特丽和魁刚如何商量着抚养孩子们的段落，因为这些只会偏离故事重心，让剧情去往我不想要的奇怪方向，而我需要以某种方式加以控制。


	4. 政客 | 曲解话语之人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者备注】  
> 我实在应该把这章改名为不必要章节之二的，因为回顾全文，这章实在是没什么必要。尤其是我删减了那么多内容的情况下，我觉得大部分内容都在这一过程中丢失了 x.x

魁刚举起手，敲了敲眼前的门。一次。两次。三次。暂停三秒。然后重复一遍。

这是个坏主意。魁刚对此深信不疑。但尤达一瘸一拐地拄着他的手杖，不断地拿它敲着魁刚的后脑，直到他最终让步，同意进行这次拜访。

_“像个老人一样思考，你总是，但年轻，你的心依旧。一个老人的心你现在有了，我发现。一颗老去的心，适于谈话。”_

这一点也没道理。之前还在纳布的日子里，他虚弱得连超过三个词的句子都说不出来。但现在他也没法和尤达大师争论，鉴于这个小矮人是多么固执己见，所以魁刚落入了现在的处境。

几乎过了整整一分钟，房间的主人才来应门。当年长的绝地认出了站在他门外的人是谁时，杜库大师的前额因惊讶而抬起。

“什么风把你吹来了，魁刚？”杜库警惕地盯着他问。“如果是尤达让你来说服我……”

“不，不。与此事完全无关。只是想过来看看。我听说你要回塞伦诺。到时候我再想去看你就没那么容易了。”魁刚淡淡微笑着说道。他对自己的前师父挑起一边眉毛。“这里不欢迎我？”

静默片刻后，杜库退后把门打开，让魁刚进来。

房间内部大致上看起来和魁刚印象中的一样——凹处一张窄小的床铺用于睡眠，此外还有一张冥想用的沙发和一张书桌。苛刻又直截了当，就像这里的主人一样。杜库不怎么能容忍华而不实的事物，从来不关心装饰植物或熏香这类毫无意义的物件。凡是不需要的东西都会被他马上抛弃。

所以当魁刚注意到橱柜顶上被收起归拢的备用床上用品时，他吃了一惊。那是他多年前还是学徒时的东西。绝地一般来说会在有了学徒之后申请一间更大的两居室公寓，但杜库坚持不愿意搬出这间他当年晋升为武士时被分配到的房间。所以结果就是，学徒魁刚·金呆在科洛桑的夜晚都在他师父相邻的地板上打地铺。一开始他对此毫不介意。甚至，可以说他享受这种感觉，对于自己总是与师父如此亲密感到极为自豪。而在他们开始争吵后，魁刚就不再像从前那样喜欢了，转而常常藏到星图室里呆上一整夜，冥想到天明。到了最后，他几乎完全不回房间了。他不知道杜库为他保留了他的床铺——实际上是一直留着它们，尽管他再也没收过第二个学徒。在他更年轻一点的时候他可能不会想到那么多。然而现在他自己成了师父，于是这一举动背后的意味直击他的胸膛。

“只是以防万一我有客人，”杜库注意到他在看什么之后说。“没必要每次都跑去找军需官。”

问题在于，在每个绝地都被分配了房间，而非绝地不允许留在圣殿过夜的情况下，能有什么这样的客人呢。

魁刚微笑起来。“是，没错，确实没必要。”

“喝茶吗？”杜库问。他很快补充，“花茶。一位老朋友送的礼物。我不想带走，所以我们不妨在这里享用它。”

所以他的前师父也发现了。不是说魁刚对自己的病情守口如瓶，但他也没有到处宣扬。他好奇年长的绝地是怎么发现的，但决定这并不重要。

“有茶会很棒。”

 

* * *

 

_欧比旺躲在楼梯井里，伏在膝盖上轻声哭泣，在这里，育幼所的其他人都看不到他。他刚到圣殿不久，极其想念他的家人，但育幼所里的其他孩子没有一个和他一样。高大的蓝色提列克人欢迎了他，告诉他把这里当成自己的家，但如果这里没人会抱着他，在床边给他讲睡前故事，又怎么会是家呢？他想妈妈想得厉害，只想离开这个陌生的地方，然后回家。_

_一片巨大的阴影挡住了照明灯的光线，从后方笼罩着他。他在惊吓之中回头看向到来的人，害怕被抓到在宵禁过后溜出来。_

_站在他身后台阶上的男人高大得令人难以置信，比他爸爸还高得多，也大得不可能像他刚刚那样悄无声息地行进。_

_欧比旺被吓得往后缩。_

_“噢天啊，”那人用低沉的，隆隆的声音说。“我还以为半夜悄悄溜到这里吃夜宵是明智之举。看来我被抓个正着了。”他走下几级台阶，坐在欧比旺身旁。“我们做个交易怎么样？我把饼干分你一半，而你不要把看见我的事情说出去。”_

_欧比旺盯着他大手中巨大的巧克力碎饼干，早先对于这个人的恐惧在全新的诱惑面前一下子被抛到脑后。饼干闻起来很香，就像他妈妈以前在家里烤的那一种。他的肚子不自觉叫起来。_

_那人轻声笑了起来，把饼干掰成两半。他将一半递给他。“小心点吃。不要掉下饼干屑，要不然我们会被发现的。”_

_欧比旺双手拿紧被递给他的饼干，开心地笑起来。他试探性咬了一口。甜郁香脆的味道一下子充满了他的口腔。很快他就吃光了自己那份饼干。他用袖子抹掉脸上的饼干渣，觉得好多了。_

_“哇哦。育幼大师没让你吃东西吗？”那个人低声笑了。“给，如果你保证不哭的话，我这一半也给你。”_

_欧比旺在他递出自己那半块饼干的时候惊喜地笑起来。_

_“那么，为什么你这样的小家伙会一个人在这里呢？谁欺负你了吗？”_

_欧比旺腮帮子鼓鼓地，摇了摇头。_

_“唔嗯呜读，”他满嘴饼干地说。_

_【*译注：原文"Eeh ah eh-oh-ee,”="I am lonely.”，“我很孤独。”】_

_那人抬起手温柔地抚摸他的头发。没有他妈妈这么做时那么安慰人心，但足够让欧比旺满足地倚向这一触碰。_

_“开始的几天可能会很艰难，”他说。“会好起来的。我保证。”_

_欧比旺吞咽一口唾沫。一个想法突然浮现出来。“你也想念你的家人吗？”_

_“这个嘛，现在绝地就是我的家人。所以你也是我的家人。我正和家人在一起，所以不必想念他们。”_

_欧比旺眯起眼睛打量他，对他说的话一个字也不信。他不可能会是他的家人，那长长的头发和形状古怪的鼻子，他和爸爸妈妈看起来完全不一样。但是，他在他伤心难过的时候给他东西吃，就像他爸爸在他惹妈妈生气之后安慰他的时候一样。他伸出双臂，他的家人总是会拥抱他。_

_“抱抱，”他要求。_

_那人向前倾身，用他长长的胳膊搂住他，将他圈进一个温暖的怀抱。这个人闻起来有茶和阳光的味道，他感觉就像是回到了家里。_

_欧比旺打了个呵欠，突然感到昏昏欲睡。那人大笑起来，一下子搂紧他，站起身的时候轻松地把他抱起来。_

_“来吧。在育幼大师来找你之前把你送回你的小组。”_

_欧比旺迷迷糊糊地埋在他的肩上，点了点头，口水都流到了他的头发上。在半梦半醒间感受到他行走的步伐。_

_“师父，你在这里，”突然有人说。_

_“嘘。他在睡觉，”高个子男人回答。在欧比旺被惊动时安抚地轻拍他的背，对被贸然打扰感到恼火。_

_“噢，又来了，师父。你怎么老是到处捡这些流浪的小东西？”_

_一声轻笑。“如果我没记错，你自己也曾经是这些流浪的小东西中的一员，萨尼。”_

_又走了好一阵。欧比旺不确定他们走了多远，但在某个时刻，他听见了高大蓝色提列克人熟悉的声音，然后是高个子男人的轻声回复。再然后，他被安放到床上，塞进被窝里，接着他就什么也不知道了。_

_差不多两年后，欧比旺才知道这个高个子男人的名字。_

_“这是魁刚大师和他的学徒，萨纳托斯，”在欧比旺指着对面那个与深色头发的年轻绝地一同走过食堂尽头的高个绝地时，多森·范对他说。他蓝色的列库摆动着示意些欧比旺不明白的赖洛思俚语。“你居然还记得他。你当时睡得很沉了。”_

_欧比旺凝望着他与学徒走出食堂的背影，他们正分享着什么笑话，一同大笑着。_

_欧比旺当然记得魁刚。他是家人。_

 

* * *

 

踏上绝地圣殿时，欧比旺如释重负地长出一口气，感恩于新鲜的空气和凉爽的微风。在他跑了一趟塔图因，为安全释放阿卡尼斯参议员塞莱斯特·辛迪安夫人及其随从进行谈判后，他已经受够了沙漠星球。沙子绝对是世界上最令人难以忍受的东西——它们到处都是。迷住他的眼睛，塞住他的鼻孔，让他的嘴巴发干，在他的皮肤上留下了数以百万计的细微擦伤，这些伤口肉眼不可见，但还是很痛。更糟糕的是沙子会磨损机器底盘，堵塞引擎，而且怎么也清除不干净。尽管这已经是他第二次来了，他还是很难习惯这个地方。生命形式到底是怎样在这样严苛的环境下生存下来的，对所有人来说都是一个谜。

当他看到一架熟悉的星际战斗机在天际作出高难度动作时，他停住脚步，对着这幅景象微笑。那么多年过去了，加伦·穆林还是沉迷于飞行特技。

“欧比旺！你回来了！”一个熟悉的声音大喊。“该死！你的头发和胡子是怎么一回事？我差点没认出你。”

欧比旺转身看到了他的儿时好友，吃了一惊。加伦·穆林没穿着标准的绝地服饰，而是一身飞行员制服，乱糟糟的头发胡乱地披在肩上。说真的，除了右耳后垂到胸前的学徒辫，他看起来和当初在森塔克斯二号的星际战机部队受训成为飞行员的时候没什么区别。克莉·拉拉大师和他那不羁的童年好友特立独行的又一个例子，公然拒绝遵循规范。

然而此时此刻还有个更加迫切的问题需要立即解答。欧比旺对加伦眨了眨眼，伸长了脖子看看那架与这个男人不可分割的战机，接着又回头看看他本人。

“呃，如果你在这下面，那谁在那上面？”他问道。

“你为什么不自己看看呢？”加伦拿出塞在多功能腰带上的旗子，在空中挥动，大概是在用某种飞行员间通行的旗语给出什么指示。

那架战机最后翻滚一次，然后驶向船库。欧比旺惊讶地眨了眨眼，看着一个小小的身影爬出驾驶舱。男孩比他印象里要高出一个头，但他不会错认那头金发和翘鼻子。

“安纳金？”欧比旺难以置信。

“加伦！你看到了吗？”安纳金喊道，奔向他们。他在离他们还有五步的时候看到了欧比旺，于是他刹住脚步，毫不掩饰地盯着他。

欧比旺突然感到极其尴尬。在他离开的这段时间里，他的头发长长了，脸上也多了胡子——一把真正的大胡子，而不是他青少年时期每次前往蛮荒星球执行任务，而他又忘记带上刮胡刀时长出来的那种浅浅胡渣。当他与一大群伍基人跋涉穿过广阔森林时，他没把保持脸颊光滑整洁当成第一要务，那时候他的胡子已经比他想要的长得多。在那之后，紧接着他就被派去与赫特人谈判，而胡子非常有助于掩盖他那张娃娃脸。但现在他回到了科洛桑，对着两个下巴干干净净的人，其中一个还是俐落的短发，他顿时觉得自己像是一头多毛的班萨。

“咳，你好啊。飞得不错嘛。”他打破了尴尬的沉默，踏前缩短了他们的距离。“我还以为是哪个年纪更大的人。”他俯下身子，以一种密谋般的低语说道。“私底下说，我觉得你比加伦要强。”

“嘿，我听到了混蛋！”加伦叫道，扇了下他的后脑勺。

安纳金勉强对欧比旺笑笑，他已经不是一句夸奖就可以轻易哄好的小孩子了。

“嗨，欧比旺。”他听起来很犹豫，像是不知道该怎么和年轻武士相处。

老实说，其实双方都很尴尬，尽管由于欧比旺年岁渐长，他已经更擅长假装若无其事。他脑海深处的一个声音承认，这很大一部分也归功于魁刚对他在外交技巧上的训练。

“你吃午饭了吗？一起去吃点吧，”加伦说，一手搂过他的肩膀，另一只手搂住安纳金。

“当然，”欧比旺笑着说。如果谁发现了他的笑容比真心的微笑多宽了那么半毫米，也没人拆穿他。“对了，我有东西要给你，安纳金。”他掏出之前小心藏在救生包内，用粗糙的班萨毛布裹紧的包袱，交给安纳金，而安纳金慎重其事地用双手接过。他脸上的表情告诉欧比旺，尽管没有打开，但这个男孩还是知道了那里面是什么。

“是怎么——？”当他拆开包裹，看见里面的捆着的一打小小的硬面包时，安纳金的声音逐渐微弱。

“上次任务里我遇到了施密。她让我把这个交给你。”欧比旺说。

安纳金的眼中盈满泪水，他迅速将眼泪眨去。他的嘴唇颤抖着。

“她很好，”欧比旺不等他问就继续说。“我遇到她时，她和一个叫克利格·拉尔斯的人还有他的儿子欧文·拉尔斯一起生活在一间湿气农场里。她看起来很快乐。”

安纳金吸了吸鼻子，怀疑地看着他。“瓦图绝不会卖掉我妈妈的。”在塔图因，奴隶是地位的象征。

“啊，我听说他深陷赌债，急需乌皮乌皮*，所以当一个湿气农场主提出用托巴尔透镜（Tobal Lens）交换施密时，他没什么拒绝的理由。”

【*译注：乌皮乌皮（Wupiupi），塔图因本地常用货币。Tobal Lens查不到现成的译名是啥，暂译，needle ships也一样。】

安纳金瞪大了眼睛。托巴尔透镜是一种能够百分百将热能转化为光的装置，是针艇（needle ships）必不可缺的部件。一个透镜的价钱可供莫斯埃斯利所有奴隶吃住一整年。

“他用一个托巴尔透镜换了我妈妈？”

“对外宣称如此。”非官方说法是施密收到了一份来自外星朋友的礼物，把它藏了好几个月，等待着使用的最佳时机。她从来不提起这个“朋友”到底是谁，而欧比旺知道还是不要问比较好。“之后瓦图给了她自由。这对他来说有好处，真的。现在共和国开始真正关注塔图因了，奴隶主们会受到真正的压力。”

最有趣的地方在于之前那位冲在反对给予生命权利活动者联盟更多资金最前线的参议员，在她的飞船在航行回家的路途中故障，而她本人被一伙海盗绑架了一小段时间，又被作为奴隶被卖到塔图因后，她如今成为了联盟最坚定不移的支持者。这对塔图因的奴隶们来说只是一次意外巧合，但对她的随从来说却是一场不折不扣的噩梦，他们中的一些人留下了永久的心理创伤。

安纳金对他重展笑颜。他把一块面包递给他。“给，为什么不吃一个呢？”

这一举动让欧比旺猝不及防。

“你不想自己留着吗？”他斟酌着发问。一块面包没有多大，而欧比旺还记得他在安纳金这个年纪时的胃口有多好。换成是他，如果没人拦着，他能毫不费力地一口气把这一包全吃掉。

安纳金看起来很惊奇。“食物就是用来和朋友一起分享的啊？再说了，这个真的很好吃。你在科洛桑吃不到的。给，加伦，你也拿一个。”

欧比旺看着男孩也递给加伦一块面包，开始明白为什么魁刚会被他吸引。

 

* * *

 

魁刚站在夹层上看着初级学徒们和训练机器人对打，饶有兴趣地观察着他们的战斗风格。有些学徒很鲁莽，一有机会就进攻，结果让自己门户大开；有些学徒又过分谨慎，每每错失乘胜追击的机会。经过训练，魁刚知道每个人都有发挥出色的潜力。问题在于如何找到对的人来引导他们。

他还隐隐约约记得多年前和尤达大师一同站在这里，看着欧比旺对上布鲁克·春。当时他看到了他的冲动好斗，认为他是又一个急躁而满怀愤怒的孩子，一个不小心就会堕入黑暗面。而时间已经证明魁刚错了。

魁刚想知道欧比旺在哪里。大概是在外环的某个角落，奔波于一个又一个星球解决争端。就像魁刚成为武士之后所遵循的风格和自己师父的大相庭径一样，欧比旺也是如此。魁刚常常依靠自己的直觉行事，以不那么正统的方式完成任务，而欧比旺则总是自始而终遵从信条，同时出色地执行好任务。实话说，他们之间的差异简直不能再大了。

欧比旺在那时晋级为武士是件好事。魁刚的方法对他来说从来不管用，就像杜库的教导在魁刚身上不起作用一样。回首想来，魁刚的路子也不适用于萨纳托斯。当三个人的立场都与他相对，不用什么功夫就可以看出谁是错误的一方。

门这时候打开了，他惊讶地看着两个身影步入夹层。

“梅斯。议长。”

两个人都回以问候。议长一如既往地从容，但梅斯显得拘谨烦躁，仿佛对于让外来人员前来观看学徒训练感到不满。

魁刚在议长身后对梅斯投去疑惑的眼神。梅斯回以阴沉的一瞥。无论他对此有何感想，但现状就是议会无法对共和国议长参观圣殿这样一件小事加以回绝。

在他们下方，训练机器人成功解除了那个初级学徒的武装。安纳金站起来，步入训练场接替他的位置，双腿微分，膝盖轻弯，手持光剑作预备姿势。

“开始，”阿诺恩·邦达拉（Anoon Boondara）喊道。

安纳金立刻向前冲去，瞬间消减了他和机器人之间的距离，步法无可挑剔。他的攻击猛烈，但又不至于失去节制，给对手留出太多破绽。在进攻的同时急速闪躲，佯攻，敲击，交持光剑以迷惑对手，将对方逼为守势。

“我看这个男孩在光剑上很用心，温杜大师，”帕尔帕廷评论。

“帕尔帕廷议长，您的说法还是一如既往地保守。”

确实是轻描淡写了，魁刚若有所思。安纳金的光剑技巧已经足以与大部分高级学徒匹敌，甚至可以与一些初出茅庐的武士相媲美。

就在他们观看的时刻，魁刚看到安纳金作了个小小的手势。下一秒，机器人被蓝色的全息影像覆盖。当他认出达斯·摩尔生着角的头颅时，一阵寒意顺着脊椎而下。

“他在做什么？”梅斯望了魁刚一眼。

“不是我说的，”他对梅斯说，勉强地将视线从战斗中移开。“我不知道他是怎么——”

“这个嘛，西斯尊主的全息像已经到处都是，不难找到，”帕尔帕廷说。“算了吧，我的绝地朋友们。一个这样年纪的男孩，改装训练机器人只为了给老师留下深刻印象？真是令人叹为观止。”

魁刚看着安纳金易如反掌地击败训练机器人，削去躯干，然后给出和欧比旺在纳布时一模一样的致命一击。是很令人称绝，但也散发着一股傲慢。他晚些时候得和安纳金好好谈一谈。

事实上，或许不用等到晚些时候，看着安纳金和同班同学打起来的时候他想。叹了口气，他越过栏杆开始介入。

 

* * *

 

看见欧比旺用毛巾擦着头发走出隔间时，魁刚停住走进浴室的脚步。两个人都僵住了，同时困在原地，无处可逃。

“训练刚结束？”魁刚问道。

欧比旺耸耸肩。“对。你呢？”

“唔。刚刚和安纳金练习了一两个回合。给他示范了一些剑式。”

尴尬的沉默。魁刚搜肠刮肚想要找点什么话题来聊。欧比旺把毛巾扔进洗衣篮，准备离开。魁刚惊慌失措，不管不顾地想要阻止这个和欧比旺说话的难得机会溜走。

“你有没有向安纳金讲纳布那个西斯尊主的故事？”魁刚脱口而出。他在句子末尾加上一声轻笑，好让谈话的基调显得轻松一些。“他把一个训练机器人改装成了西斯的样子。”

欧比旺猛然回身。“实际上，没有，我没有‘给他讲故事’。他问了我几个问题，我回答了，仅此而已。”欧比旺说。

魁刚瞬间闭上了嘴，此前的轻快荡然无存。不知怎么回事，他又说错话了。他就不能说些该说的吗？

欧比旺恼火地离开了房间，门在他身后砰地关上，留下魁刚一个人满心忧愁。

 

* * *

 

欧比旺想要揍自己一顿。他到底是怎么想的，居然就这么从房间里逃跑了？他明知道魁刚只是想和他聊一聊，而他却因为一时手足无措向他发难。他应该回去道歉吗？

他一想到这个就觉得畏怯难行。这个主意听起来很糟糕。但作为一名绝地就意味着要做正确的事，就算那很艰难。他已经逃避够久了

他深呼吸，转身——迎面撞上了帕尔帕廷议长和梅斯·温杜。

“啊，这不是克诺比武士嘛。”议长对他热情地微笑。“我们有段时间没见了。你好吗？”

“我很好。多谢您的关心，议长。”

“愿意加入我们吗？我们正打算去喝杯茶。”

欧比旺吞下一口唾沫。拒绝茶会的邀请是非常无礼的。

“当然。”

 

* * *

 

“议长，”魁刚鞠躬。

安纳金也快速鞠了一躬，抑制住向魁刚靠拢的冲动，警惕地审视着议长。这个男人令人感到温暖可亲，就像当初安纳金第一次在塔图因见到魁刚时一样，他立刻就被他吸引了，但同时他身上又有些地方让他觉得不太对劲。魁刚在原力中的存在总是平和而稳定的，而在帕尔帕廷的生命原力本该在的地方，他只感到一片虚无。安纳金已经见过够多武士团以外的人，知道这不是因为他对原力还不够敏感。

“魁刚大师，请原谅，我不知道你也会来。我以为我说明了只需要年轻天行者的陪同。”帕尔帕廷说，高兴地对魁刚微笑着。

“确实。但我不能让他独自离开圣殿。绝地对我们自己的成员也同样需要尽责。这不是问题。”魁刚说着走近安纳金，将一只手放在他的肩膀上。

“啊，能够在监督下四处旅行一定是一项特别待遇。在我还是个孩子时，我常常独自一人在城市中游荡，因为我的父母亲都忙于工作，没空一直照管我。”

安纳金对于他需要处于成年人的监护下才能在科洛桑行动的言下之意大为恼火。他肩膀上温柔的轻握提醒他别乱说话，所以取而代之，他怒视着地板。

“但别担心。从现在开始我会好好照顾他的。”帕尔帕廷自告奋勇。

魁刚低头看着他，眼中有无声的询问。安纳金觉得左右为难。一方面，由于他一直在巧妙煽动委员会投票反对生命权利活动者联盟，所以他真的不喜欢这个奇怪的政客，而且也几乎可以肯定自己在他身边不会感到自在。但另一方面，他也不想像小孩子那样，需要监护人不间断的陪同。

他很快就作出了决定。魁刚从他眼中的决心读出了答案。

“那么我就把他交给您照顾了，议长，”魁刚亲切地说。

帕尔帕廷微笑起来。“他会被好好照看的，魁刚大师，”

 

* * *

 

安纳金环顾四周。一盏巨大的霓虹灯显示他们现在身处地下2685层。据他所知，所有深于地下两千层的楼层都众所周知不那么在乎身份识别，但这一层尤其出名。其结果就是到处都是着贵族和参议员们常常光临的窝点，以供他们得以在不暴露身份的情况下从事不那么合法的勾当。

鉴于这点，当他走在帕尔帕廷身旁时，认出了一个在对街人流量不那么大的酒吧当酒保的杜罗人。酒保用一副百无聊赖的表情看了他一眼，又看了眼安纳金身边不寻常的旅伴，接着他回过头去，仿佛完全不认得安纳金。

“我们为什么来这里，议长？我一直听说这么深的地下不是很安全。”安纳金边走边问。

“啊……你已经有所耳闻。但你之前到过这么深的地下吗，安纳金？”帕尔帕廷问。

这个嘛，其实他和魁刚已经下到了地下2893层，几乎把所有的时间都花在了非法赛场里，从富丽堂皇到破败不堪的赌场都去过，甚至认识了一些人，他宁愿不知道他们是靠什么谋生的。但他不希望议长对魁刚有糟糕的印象。出于某种理由，来自科洛桑这样星球的人，对于成人让孩子接触诸如赌博，卖淫，毒品和酒精这类的事情极为敏感。

“呃，如果可以的话我会的。我喜欢探索新鲜事物，见识新的地方……但绝地幼徒不总是能在没有圣殿监护的情况下外出。”

他交代的都是理论上的情况。又不是说他在说谎。不，安纳金说的都是事实。只不过省略了一些更深入的细节，仅此而已。尽管知道议长并非力敏，但安纳金还是检查了一遍自己的精神护罩，确保他没有无意中把撒谎的紧张传递出去。非绝地在不知情的情况下对原力有所感应并不是闻所未闻的，而政客最擅长的莫过于领会微妙暗示。

“自然。至于我嘛，我总是前往更深的地下。我感到这是我的责任。如果说绝地幼徒来到地下的机会不多，那我相信这里的人去往表层的机会就更少了。你知道科洛桑最珍稀的的资源是什么吗，孩子？”

一年以前他和魁刚曾有过这样的谈话。他的好奇心被激起了。他想知道议长会给出什么样的答案。

“我……不确定。”

“天空。”

安纳金努力让自己不要露出惊喜的表情。

“太阳在这里是一个神话。我的上一任，可怜的瓦洛伦，他乐于假装这些地方不存在。但我不能。黑暗的角落更需要光明。当我的职责允许时，我会来到这样的地方。就像我们今天这样伪装自己，然后隐姓埋名……试着做些好事。”

安纳金发现自己终于对这个人热情起来了。或许他对他的怀疑终究是错的。他瞥了一眼四周的环境，发现到他们正在这一层绕路，取道后巷再折返回主街道，朝另一个方向走。要么帕尔帕廷是在拖延时间，试图甩掉跟踪的人，要么就是想利用这片错综复杂的区域让安纳金迷路。最终他们来到了一家高级赌场的入口。他们进去的时候门口的保镖只是冷淡地扫了一眼就看向了别处，没有阻拦他们。这让安纳金吃了一惊。据他的经验，这些地方的保镖都很认真工作，绝不会不加盘查。

“戴好兜帽，安纳金。这样我们俩才不会被认出来。”

他回答时还沉浸在震惊中。“当然，议——我是说，当然，先生。”

帕尔帕廷将他领到一处隔间，在这里他们可以在不引起任何人注意的情况下观察赌局。

“谢谢你今天抽出时间陪我，安纳金。我知道你一直忙于训练。”

安纳金耸耸肩，未置可否。其实这次远足只让他错过了冥想练习，不论魁刚有多坚持，他不冥想也没什么问题。如果有可能的话，魁刚可以只凭借茶和冥想生存下去。有时候安纳金会觉得自己能理解为什么欧比旺一旦得到机会就从他身边逃之夭夭，再不回头——魁刚爱喝的茶对安纳金来说更像是毒药，加上冥想枯燥得要死。

这个想法在他脑子一闪而过，他一下子把它甩出脑海。

不，他绝不会像那样抛下魁刚或是他妈妈。

“我得说，在某些方面，我嫉妒你们这些绝地幼徒。像你那样在圣殿里训练——你的人生早早地就被固定下来了。这就把事情简单化了。你无需烦恼如何抉择，不像我——我的一生都在艰难的抉择中度过！”

这些话语激起了他的阴暗情绪，此前它们一直被他压抑着锁在脑海深处，和其他安纳金不愿去想的事情归在一起。这正是成为绝地让他困扰的一点。他第一次在塔图因遇见魁刚时，他是个为伟大冒险的宏伟蓝图深深着迷的小男孩。当然，魁刚那时忠告过他，绝地的生活会很艰难，但他当时是个奴隶。因为他的主人是个只会偶尔对他拳脚相加的托伊达里亚人，与其他一时兴起就杀害奴隶的赫特人相比好得多，所以他被看作是幸运的，这就是他的当时的生活。幸运于只需遭受殴打。想想看吧。他从未有过真正的折衷选择。要么当绝地，到么继续当奴隶。

但现在，他发现绝地和奴隶的区别其实并没有那么大。他被告知从早到晚需要做的每一件事，完全逐字逐句。他有一份日程表，数据板上为他精确标示好了何时该做何事。首先是晨间冥想，然后吃早餐，接着是按部就班分派给他的课程，从没有人考虑他是不是真正想要学这些科目。用餐时间是固定的，用餐的地点也是，而某些特定的区域不允许他前往……他不可以回去探望他的妈妈，甚至不允许联系她。虽然他妈妈也没有通讯器，但现实是就算她有，他也绝不会被允许和她保持联络。

他确实乐于帮助他人，但这不意味着他愿意以失去自我为代价去帮助别人。他首先是安纳金·天行者，然后才是绝地。但在他看来，圣殿想让他首先是一名绝地。安纳金不打算轻易放弃自我。他记得他对帕德梅说过的话，他是一个人，他的名字是安纳金·天行者。能够作出这样的宣告，他有多自豪也就有多快乐。

但他不能将任何这些想法告诉帕尔帕廷。帕尔帕廷不是绝地，对他抱怨绝地的事感觉太像背叛了。

“是的。这是我经历过的最棒的事情了。”他嘟哝道。

帕尔帕廷对他欣慰地微笑，像是一名父亲真心诚意地为他儿子的好运气感到高兴。这也让他对于无法向他宣之于口感到加倍难过，要知道帕尔帕廷或许是唯一一个真正理解他难处的人。

“看看这里。在这什么都能买得到。真的什么都可以。这间夜总会里每天都在买卖生命。令人作呕。”

安纳金情不自禁畏缩了。不是说他对此一无所知。他只是觉得自己大概永远都无法真正习惯奴隶制的存在。虽然活动联盟已经竭尽所能，但还是有不少漏网之鱼。

帕尔帕廷注意到了他的退缩。“噢，我真抱歉。我不应该提到……特别是我知道你是来自哪里的，安纳金，我衷心希望我没有揭起你的旧疮疤。”

“这……没关系，议长。我已经放下了。”他撒谎道。说出这样的谎言并不难。毕竟他每隔那么一段时间就得向圣殿里的其他人这样解释。每次他遇到了什么新认识的人，他们就无可避免地会问起这个，然后好奇他对此有何感想。他们到底指望他说什么？如果他说了实话，说他恨透了奴隶制，那他就会被训斥一通，让他好好冥想。冥想什么也解决不了。他不知道为什么绝地就是对此视而不见。所以取而代之，他选择更简单的办法，回以谎言，这样人们就会放过他。

“你我都知道，这不是真的。”

安纳金对此无法回应。他做不到继续撒谎。帕尔帕廷说话的方式，他声音中满溢的同情和体谅，仿佛他真的理解安纳金的处境。这让安纳金感到他可以向帕尔帕廷倾诉自己的愤怒，而且这一次会有人能以真心谅解回应，而不是因为他无法放下自己的愤怒而训斥他。

“我不明白。如果这个地方这么糟糕，那参议院为什么不采取措施呢？采取更多行动。而不仅仅是依赖活动联盟来做所有事。”

“就靠那些官僚？请见谅，我年轻的朋友。这里到处都是参议员，”帕尔帕廷说。他的一只手示意隔壁桌正在玩骰子游戏的外星人。“柯兰德拉斯，桑德拉星系的参议员。大权在握，却自甘堕落。将参议院视作自己的私人银行——从势力所及的每个星球上攫取钱财，以权谋私。我确实对此知情——很多人都知道——但他非常谨慎。每次都保持小额交易。很难抓住证据。但最糟糕的是……这一套行之有效。他现在是参议院中影响力最大的议员之一。而他的影响力……”帕尔帕廷眼睁睁看着他赢了又一局，发出一声叹息。“……都是明码标价的。”他又看了更长一段时间，思索着。“我指望那颗骰子能给他点教训。柯兰德拉斯是个赌鬼，会被情绪冲昏头脑。他会一直赌下去，输掉多少就要赢回多少。如果他输得够惨，他最终会毁于自己的贪婪。他会不断地索求更大的贿赂…这样就会露出马脚。我的人会找到足以证明他腐败行径的证据。到时候我们就可以将他免职。还公正于参议院。但很可惜，这只存在于幻想中。”

在他们的观看下，新一轮投注开始了。那个参议员下了注，拿起骰子。“来吧，现在看看……来把漂亮的！”

他掷出骰子。这是需要安纳金当机立断的时刻。他可以用原力翻转骰子，让他输掉这一把，给帕尔帕廷一次机会把他从议员办公室里赶出去，或是放任他拥有主宰赌局的机会，冒着让他大赢特赢的风险，坐视不管，接着让他继续稳稳当当坐在议员办公室里。魁刚向他讲述行为后果的回忆瞬间闪过脑海。而安纳金将其抛在脑后，果断出手。

桌边一阵失望的低声议论。

“我很抱歉，议员……您这次手气差了点。”

安纳金僵在座位上，难以置信自己方才的所作所为。这是正确的事。他很肯定。但如果这么做真是对的，为什么他的内心感到如此空洞？当他看着参议员垂头丧气地转身离开时，他没有感到本以为会有的兴奋。相反，他感到负疚。愧疚于自己违背了魁刚的教诲，贸然行事，不经过大脑。魁刚并没有完全超脱于那些荒谬的绝地信条，但他是最好的，而且他就像是安纳金的父亲。忤逆他的感觉很糟糕。

但魁刚自己说过有时候他们需要按照原力的意志行事不是吗？或者诸如此类的。原力肯定不愿意让这位参议员继续留任吧？

原力环绕着他，昏暗浑浊。在圣殿里，原力总是自如地流动着，就像清水从水龙头汩汩流出；但在这里，原力翻涌溅射着，有如覆满沙子的劣质湿气冷凝机。这让他感到惊惑交加。他从未与原力如此隔绝。

议长突然爆发出一阵响亮的大笑，将他从恍惚中惊醒。他眨了眨眼睛，感觉像是迷失在重重的浓雾中，无法理解眼前所见所闻。原力动荡不安。

这阵大笑一下子引起了其他人的注意。

“怎么，你笑什么？”参议员问，和他的人类保镖一起走近他们的桌子。

帕尔帕廷摇摇头，笑意未消。

“参议员问你话呢！”那个人类保镖吼道。

情势一触即发，多年训练下的条件反射使得安纳金立刻将手伸向他的光剑，预备保护议长。这是他作为绝地的职责。

“不，安纳金。别在这里。”帕尔帕廷说，摆摆手阻止他。他回头看向参议员和他的保镖。“我的儿子刚刚讲了个笑话给我听。我笑了。仅此而已。现在，没事的话就放开我，我们打算走了。事实上我们刚刚正准备离开。”

“看出来了。”参议员讥笑道。

帕尔帕廷把他们的酒钱留在桌上，示意安纳金跟他走。他们一同离开了。魁刚教过他如何不使用肉眼就能观察四周，安纳金快速扫过赌场中的其他顾客。没人分神注意他们，每个人都自顾自地沉浸在赌局和酒水中，对这种几乎每天都会发生的小小冲突毫不在意。但即使如此，这种级别的忽视还是让安纳金心神不宁。通常情况下，至少门卫会处于警惕状态，随时预备着处理骚动。但这里，什么都没有。就像他们不存在一样。安纳金隐约回忆起帕尔帕廷在原力中奇怪的空白。这就为什么其他人对他不多加注意吗？他感到心烦意乱，同时心烦意乱于他会感到心烦意乱本身。在他们共处的短短时间里，他渐渐喜欢上了帕尔帕廷。甚至渐渐把他当成了一位地位悬殊的朋友。他不喜欢怀疑他的朋友。

“我能问你一个问题吗，安纳金？”一踏出门外，帕尔帕廷就问道。

“当然，议长。什么都行。”

“你们绝地有能力通过原力移动物品，是吗？”

“对。事实上我很擅长这个。比其他同龄的学徒都掌握得更好……比大多数年纪比我大的学徒也更好。”

帕尔帕廷笑起来。“我就指望你这么说。你看，我有个提议，安纳金。”

安纳金觉得自己知道帕尔帕廷要说什么。但他不确定自己该不该同意。他感觉情况有点不对。他无比想要答应帕尔帕廷，是的，但冥冥之中有什么阻止了他。在他飞梭竞赛时正是同一个声音警告他不要急于求成，正是这个声音一直让他安然无恙，而据他所学，这就是原力。如果原力告诉他不要这样做，那一定自有缘由。

他想起了帕尔帕廷声称自己是来匿名行善的。但到目前为止，除了进入赌场、嘲笑参议员的困境，几乎暴露了自己的身份以外，他没看见他真正做了什么实事。这整件事就像是精心安排的。如果一个人如此冒失，怎么可能长期保持伪装。要么他在自己常常前来地下的事情上撒了谎，要么就是在秘密行事上没说实话。现在仔细想想，说到底他为什么要匿名呢？如果他像参议员一样利用自己的权力，让媒体曝光底层，难道不会吸引来更多资金用于帮助生活在地下的人民吗？

“安纳金？”

安纳金眨眨眼，猛地意识到自己的走神被发现了，帕尔帕廷说的什么他一个字也没听见。

“我道歉。当然，像这样使用你的绝地能力肯定会让你感到不自在，即使是为了帮助他人……”

安纳金认出了这种策略，在他和魁刚一起旁听的好些参议院会议中他都见识到了。魁刚把它形容为道德绑架*。辛迪安议员毫不手软地将其用于说服参议院投票反对活动联盟。安纳金感到大为光火。帕尔帕廷难道把他当成了会轻易上钩的小孩子吗？

【*译注：这里的原词是Guilt-tripping，和道德绑架有些不一样，但在PPT对小安的场合里感觉道德绑架是适用的，为了便于理解暂时这样翻了。另外，PPT和小安的对话参考了汉化组官漫翻译。】

“不，不是这样的，议长。我刚刚只是想到了你之前说的天空的事。我自己，在我还在塔图因的时候，是一名飞行员，”安纳金说。转移重点。在他没考虑好说辞之前都不正面回答问题。他们已经离开了赌场。他不需要现在立刻做决定。“这是我一直以来的梦想。你知道绝地服务团曾经有过一个飞行员分部吗？当时叫做星际战斗机部队。加伦曾经是其中一员。但这个项目被瓦洛伦叫停了，他受到参议院施压，参议院害怕绝地拥有自己的空军。”来了。施加适当的压力，暗示如果帕尔帕廷确实比瓦洛伦更强，他就会对星际战斗机部队表示赞同。

安纳金没有错过帕尔帕廷眼中锐利的闪光。另一个人知道他在玩什么把戏。他也知道安纳金已经识破了他的计策。他感到恐惧铸成的利刃穿过他的心脏。有生以来的第一次，他真的害怕自己会死去。

“但我也不能说他们完全是错的。”安纳金快速地说，他退却了，装出了一副天真无邪的样子。他很擅长假装迟钝。还在塔图因的时候，如果他在人们眼中只是个天真的孩子，那些路过的星际商人就不太可能会找他的麻烦。“绝地应该致力于和平。犯不上去折腾星际战斗机这样的武装运输对不对？”

帕尔帕廷猜疑地看着他，揣度着他是否真如他表现得那么幼稚，还是在更进一步耍诈。

“这个嘛，当个和平主义者是一回事，但当个手无寸铁，坐以待毙的白痴又是另一回事了。”

这下子轮到安纳金反省自己了。帕尔帕廷听起来毫无保留，满怀真诚。如果安纳金错怪了他呢？一切都使人困惑不解。他醒悟到自己需要引导。需要有人告诉他如何分辨是非对错。原力正试图传达给他什么，但那些词句被干扰了，无从分辨。他需要思考。

 

* * *

 

“你今天和议长过的怎么样？”魁刚问道。

安纳金耸耸肩。“还行吧，大概。我们散了会步，东拉西扯聊了聊天。”

魁刚嗯了一声，再没说什么。没有问他们去了哪，也没问他们谈了什么。他偷偷瞥了眼魁刚。如果是他妈妈，她会问的。会问他有没有和坏人说话，或是有没有惹事。一方面他为自己无需撒谎感到宽慰，但另一方面，他又有点失望，像是绝地没有关心他到想要知道这些的地步。

“你不想知道我们去做了什么吗？”他问道。

魁刚转头看着他。“如果你想告诉我，你就会在我提起这个话题时主动说出来。既然你没有，那我就假定有什么事情是你在分享给别人之前，需要自己好好想清楚的。不是这样吗？”

安纳金耸肩。“确实。是吧……我猜。”他皱眉。“魁刚，如果你的所作所为可以将坏人绳之以法，但这么做又感觉不对，那你会去做吗？”

“要看情况，”魁刚说。“你说你感觉不对，那是什么意思？是你的所作所为需要你背叛朋友？还是需要打破你自己的原则？”

“更像是……我不知道。就是感觉不对，就算这里知道那是应该做的事。”安纳金用手指敲敲自己的太阳穴。

“像是原力告诉你这么做是不对的？”

安纳金皱起鼻子。“差不多吧。”

魁刚沉思片刻。“有时原力的意志很难被理解。眼前有一个看似完美的解决方案，但原力却将我们引向别处，这种事情时有发生。我只能说，经验证明原力很少出错，而它总是凌驾于个人得失之上。”魁刚望了安纳金一眼。“如果这跟议长的要求有关，假使我是你的话，我不会太过担心。倘若议长需要绝地的帮助，他只需向议会提出请求。武士团其实，实质上，是向议长负责的。你没有必要试图一个人扛下所有重担。”

安纳金对此深思。他怀疑帕尔帕廷会请绝地帮忙干涉赌局。不合法的就是不合法。

“稍微分心一下或许对你会有好处，”魁刚打量着他提出。“我有个朋友在这附近开了家餐馆。一起去看看怎么样？”

安纳金没什么心情，但他也敢肯定魁刚的朋友会像其他人一样总有些坏掉的东西可供他修理，所以他耸耸肩膀应道，“没问题。”

 


	5. 孩子的天真 | 哲学家的智慧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者备注】  
> 唔，我为前两个完全不必要的章节道歉。现在想想我完全不知道为什么我会觉得一时兴起加上两章是个好主意，同时我删去了很多魁刚和欧比旺的邂逅，因为那不太符合情节走向。哈！这一整章其实都不太合适*捂脸*。总之，我们又重回正轨了，大概吧？

随着绝地圣殿的机库进入视线，欧比旺允许自己放松下来。几个月前，最高议长拨给绝地一笔必要的资金在圣殿边上修建一座机库，并购置了一批飞船，用以前往寻常超空间航道无法到达的外环星系执行任务。准确来说这不算是重建星际战斗机部队，但他们能拿到拨款本身就是个奇迹了。他大概永远也不会知道议会是怎么说服议长的，但当他们被派往没几个人去过的荒僻星球时，能够拥有自己的飞船确实方便不少。 

交通管制中心批准着陆，于是他小心操纵穿梭机停往指定停机坪。 

“欧比旺！” 

他一踏出狭小的驾驶舱，就听到一声响亮的呼喊。欧比旺回头，看见加伦向他匆匆走来。他一下子笑起来。 

“穆林武士，真高兴见到你！” 

加伦向他张开手臂，但在要抱上他的最后一刻转而一把捞住欧比旺的脖子，另一只手的指节拧上他的的头顶。“小兔崽子，就是你。你居然错过了我的晋级仪式！就连里夫都及时赶回来了！” 

“嘿，我才是那个该生气的。你都没等我！”他大笑着抗议。“再说了，你有伊林和里夫这两个学徒陪你一起庆祝不是吗？” 

“少来这套，欧比旺。我们不可能永远都是学徒。不等你反应过来我们就都会晋升成大师了，而你还是武士，原地踏步，”班特走向他们时说。 

“嗯哼。对此表示怀疑” 

“加伦行行好，在他身上戳几个洞吧？他看起来过度膨胀得要爆炸了。” 

“嘿！” 

加伦大笑，在放他离开之前又摇晃了他两下。 

“你这个疯子，最近怎么样？要不是我了解你，我还以为你打算就此在某个偏远星球上担当守望者了呢。最近我很少在圣殿看见你。” 

欧比旺脸上的笑容有些僵硬。他长期以来的销声匿迹不是偶然的。欧比旺尽己所能远离绝地圣殿，马不停蹄地在任务之间辗转。这很幼稚，他知道，但一想到会见到他的前师父，他就满心惊惶。他不知道事情是怎么变成这样的，但不知不觉中，他们之间的鸿沟已经宽得需要超空间跃迁才能跨越。这太蠢了，真的。从前更厉害的争吵也没能阻止他们合作无间。又或者只是因为他们当时别无选择，师徒关系将两个人约束在一起。 

“等你开始自己执行任务了再来抱怨我行踪不定吧。武士团当前严重缺乏人手。” 

“这是本世纪最轻描淡写的说法，”班特哼了一声。 

欧比旺回以咧嘴一笑。他环顾四周，有些期待看到另一个人。“安纳金呢？我敢发誓他都住在机库里了。” 

与安纳金的友谊是意外收获。很长时间以来他们都对彼此避而不见。欧比旺面对这个让他的前师父为之抛弃他的男孩时总觉得局促不安，而安纳金则对他的排斥耿耿于怀。在他为施密转交了给安纳金的礼物后，情况有所好转，但也不过是点头之交。后来尤达安排他去为幼徒们上光剑课，安纳金正好在那个班上。等他意识到的时候，他们已经建立起了轻松的友谊。这还挺不错的。欧比旺几乎每次出发和任务归来都能撞见一天到晚往机库跑的安纳金。如果他们关系不好的话场面会很尴尬。也不是说他们现在就成了好朋友，但他们已经不会再刻意避开对方了。 

“噢。他在自己房间里。他又把训练光剑搞短路了，这已经是他的第十把剑了，所以他被禁了足。”加伦笑着说。“你能相信吗？上午他还和我在这呢，下午上完课就被禁足了。这孩子太多动了，对他来说不是什么好事。” 

“第十把？！”欧比旺吹了个口哨。“看来我得去见见这位传奇人物。” 

 

* * *

 

欧比旺来找他的时候，安纳金正坐在地板上摆弄着一架TIE战机模型。 

“那么，我听说你打破了我短路光剑的记录？”欧比旺开口。 

安纳金表情亮起来，奔向站在门口的欧比旺。 

“欧比旺！你回来了！” 

欧比旺露齿一笑。“想我了吗？” 

“说得跟真的一样。”安纳金对他做了个鬼脸，但紧紧抱着欧比旺的动作却截然相反。欧比旺大笑着，注意到了扔在一边的TIE机模型。 

“我小时候也有像这样的模型。”欧比旺说。 

“噢。呃……” 

弥漫在空气中的内疚感几乎肉眼可见。欧比旺疑惑地看向安纳金。 

“关于它们。对不起。” 

欧比旺皱起眉头，好奇地歪过脑袋。“它们？” 

“那些维宾战斗机。三年前我在魁刚的房间里找到了他们，我以为他不需要了，就把它们拆了，重装成了一个追踪探测机器人。” 

他花了一点时间才彻底消化完这一信息。隐隐约约想起了自己还是幼徒时做的那三架维宾战斗机。他当时把它们设为自动巡航模式，让它们在天花板底下打转。他打包准备前往班多米尔的时候把它们留下了，而他的育幼大师，多森·范显然自此一直保存着它们，直到他从梅利达/达恩回来时才又交还给他。当然，他那时心事重重，所以不多加考虑就把它们扔到一边。魁刚一定是当时把它们从垃圾桶里解救出来的，从那以后就一直帮他保管着。 

“没关系。我也过了玩那个的年纪了，”欧比旺安抚他，好奇地问，“我能看看吗？” 

安纳金兴高采烈。显然对能向别人展示自己的作品非常高兴。他把拇指和食指放进嘴里，吹了一声响亮的口哨。一个不小的三角物体从安纳金床底下冲出来，射向他们，直直撞上男孩的脑袋。 

“哎呦！” 

男孩揉揉后脑勺，做了个鬼脸。“它老这样！” 

“啊，我觉得我知道是为什么。”他伸出一只手。“可以吗？” 

这个机器人看起来一意孤行地想要撞上最近的任何平面，安纳金在和他吵架。挫败地低吼一声关掉了它的电源，安纳金把它交给欧比旺。下一秒，他从床底下拖出一箱子工具，又递给他一把电动螺丝刀。欧比旺看着那堆私藏扬起眉毛，好奇他都是从哪弄来的，但转念一想又觉得他不想知道答案。如果他不知道它们来路不正，他就没有报告给育幼大师的义务。 

欧比旺小心翼翼地拆开金属底盘，露出里面的线路。他没一会就认出了电路板，眯起眼睛观察着刻在侧面的数字。 

“我还是幼徒的时候，有个男孩会偷偷进我的房间……这么概括吧，他会不择手段给我找麻烦。所以我将其中一架战机编程为会攻击除我以外的任何移动物体。” 

他用尖嘴钳挑起一股略带琥珀色的半透明线路。它看起来就像其他金色的电路，除非你目标明确，否则根本不会发现它有什么特别的。 

“人造凯伯水晶。就是幼徒们用来制作训练光剑的那种。我把自己的原力标识渗进去，这样它就能认出我是制造者，不需要再额外编程。这也使得它几乎不可更改。” 

安纳金惊叹不已地瞪大双眼。“太妙了。”他低声说。 

欧比旺轻笑。“绝地能做的远不止挥舞发光的棍子和让东西飞起来。我们很只是不大加宣扬而已。”他端详着安纳金。“圣殿有一门工程课，你知道。”严格来说那是供高级学徒学习的课程，但考虑到安纳金组装东西的天赋，如果安纳金能在班里独占鳌头他也不会惊讶。 

“真的吗？我可以报名吗？” 

“我会和育幼大师说说的。”他回答。 

他没有忽视安纳金的表情由笑转怒。欧比旺皱眉。他说什么了？他花了一会才想起安纳金对‘master’（主人）这个词的憎恶。 

“我不喜欢他。就算是瓦图都没有这样控制我的权力。”安纳金嘟哝。 

鉴于瓦图不那么光彩的交易，有时人们很容易忘记以一个奴隶主的标准而言，他对他的奴隶真的很不错。就欧比旺所知，安纳金和他的母亲在塔图因的住所有自己的卧室，而且安纳金拥有很大的自由，甚至能在不被发现的情况下自己组装大型飞梭和一个礼仪机器人——了不起的成就，侧面说明了充沛的闲暇时间，很少被干扰的个人空间，而且生活条件有所保障，不必将自己视若珍宝的东西拿来换取一口食物。以上并不意味着瓦图是个好人，但意味着安纳金不会感激身为绝地所拥有的“自由”。 

“这个，瓦图可以随意打你而无有后顾之忧。如果阿里大师想动你一根手指头，你可以上报，而他会立刻被带走。”欧比旺说。 

他不确定安纳金会怎么想。他第一次见到他时，安纳金身上没有任何明显的外伤，只有一些修理飞梭和逃离西斯尊主时跌倒在粗糙沙子上造成的擦伤，这些说明瓦图是那种用训斥而非殴打来责罚的奴隶主。不是说欧比旺对瓦图的所作所为报有任何他是出于利他主义的幻想。更有可能仅仅是因为他买不起更多奴隶，所以不想损害自己现有的。欧比旺知道男孩之前曾经归赫特人加杜拉所有，传闻加杜拉是个糟糕得多的奴隶主，会在愤怒之下杀死她无辜的奴隶，但安纳金被转手给瓦图的时候还太小了，大概不记得那时的生活。 

“但我还是要叫他master。” 

“说真的，在这里这只是表示尊重的一种形式。绝地大师并不拥有你。不是以那种方式。这更像是……你称呼你的母亲为‘妈妈’而不是直呼姓名。那样很无礼，不是吗？” 

安纳金凶狠地瞪着生锈的锻炉，斩钉截铁地想着。“这不一样。” 

其实并没有什么不同，但还是不要在他固执己见的时候和他争论比较好。欧比旺决定退一步，将对话引向更安全的话题。 

“早上加伦带你看了什么？” 

听到这个，安纳金一下子精神起来。“他给我看了他打算造的战斗机！他还答应我，如果我通过学徒试炼的话就让我来开。” 

鉴于他对飞行的痴迷，难怪他和克莉·拉拉大师以及加伦相处得那么好。他们都热爱着任何能将他们带离坚实地面的东西。而欧比旺，与之相反，还是更加乐意脚踩在稳固的大地上。 

“克莉真的很棒，但我不想当她的学徒，那感觉不对。”安纳金说，话题一转，心情一下子低落下去。他恳求的视线看着欧比旺，像是期待着他自告奋勇……做些什么。但欧比旺一头雾水。 

“她提出收下你作学徒了吗？”欧比旺小心翼翼地问。 

“没有。但我看得出来魁刚希望她有。我又不傻，你知道。我知道他打算给我引见其他所有绝地大师，看看有谁能够跟我合得来。” 

这个消息让他感到一阵眩晕。 

“他不是打算自己收下你吗？” 

安纳金无精打采地沉默着，足以回答一切。欧比旺不确定自己对这一新发现有何感想。忿忿不平？不知所措？魁刚拒绝收下安纳金唤起他的感同身受，难以不为此感到心烦意乱。 

“他真是个固执的白痴。”欧比旺低语。 

安纳金耸耸肩膀。“虽然这感觉也不太对。我是说，我当他的学徒的话。我觉得……我不知道。”他又耸耸肩膀，不知道该怎么表达自己。“我真的很希望他能收下我，但感觉就像是原力在告诉我事情不该是这样。你懂我意思吗？” 

欧比旺觉得他能理解。原力的意志可以很让人迷惑。 

“你应该找时间和魁刚谈谈，你知道。”安纳金突然说，又换了个话题。“他很想念你。他从来不说，但我知道。每次他远远看见你经过的时候总是这幅表情。”男孩把脸皱成一团。 

欧比旺不太确定他究竟要模仿的是什么表情，但下垂的嘴角是毋庸置疑的。 

他觉得自己的心脏漏跳一拍。有没有可能魁刚真的想和他说话？他仔细看着安纳金。男孩没必要在这种事情上说谎。 

“我会尽力的。” 

安纳金一下子笑起来。“真的吗？那太好了！” 

 

* * *

 

该如何与三年都没有说过话的前师父展开交流？欧比旺坐在食堂角落里苦思冥想这一难题。一小时以前，他接到了最高委员会指示的下一个任务。任务内容是秘密潜入并拿到五大赫特家族的犯罪证据。如果这听起来还不够危险的话，他们还指派了昆兰·行走的灾难·沃斯作为他的搭档。这是一次还没开始就注定会失败的任务，欧比旺对此深信不疑。但即使如此，相较之下也比跟他的前师父说话要容易。他到底该说什么？道歉？开玩笑？邀请他喝茶，然后两个人在尴尬的沉默中对坐无言 ，眼睁睁看着茶煮过头，又看着煮过头的茶变冷？ 

他从眼角看到魁刚高大的身影进入食堂。安纳金蹦蹦跳跳地跟在他身后，像只兴奋的小狗一样围着他绕圈子，用一些夸张的故事逗他开心。说真的，他们在一起的时间之多，不知情的人一定会以为他们是一对师徒。在他的注视下，魁刚被安纳金说的话逗得大笑起来——情绪表达比从前他和欧比旺在一起时放松得多。 

停下。这跟你有什么关系。别再像个妒忌的十岁小孩一样了。 

他还没来得及把自己的表情调整得更加淡然，安纳金就已经转身看到了他。 

“欧比旺！”他隔着一整个大厅喊道，对他挥手。 

大家的视线先是看向安纳金，然后转向欧比旺。欧比旺哽住了，觉得自己像是处于聚光灯之下。他慢慢地，僵硬地站起来，走向他们。他注意到魁刚一看见他的前学徒，脸上的笑意瞬间消失了，精神护盾也同时就位。欧比旺踌躇不决，在二十步开外停住脚步。 

“想不到能在这里看见你！”安纳金说着跑向他，消弭了他们之间的距离。他抱住欧比旺一只手臂，将他拉向魁刚。“欧比旺向我解释了为什么我的追踪机器人总是故障！” 

魁刚勉强笑起来。“是吗？” 

“嗯。其实简单得要命，真的。只不过是一条改造过的线——费鲁斯！”安纳金向远处的人挥手，然后跑开了，留下魁刚和欧比旺站在原地，面面相觑。 

欧比旺吞咽一下。安纳金迫使他俩说话的意图实在是昭然若揭。 

“你可以教这孩子如何行事更加巧妙。”欧比旺片刻后说，首先打破沉默。 

魁刚脸上的表情正如欧比旺所预料的那样，比起自我维护，更多的是伤感。 

“不必成为他的师父我也可以传授给他知识，你知道。”魁刚说。“我太老了，没办法再带一个学徒了。” 

他相信魁刚能领会其中的潜台词。但魁刚选择如此直白地回复他，而非语焉不详的搪塞，还是让他吃了一惊。好吧，如果魁刚打算打开天窗说亮话，欧比旺也准备好了。 

“如果你还可以呢？原力在上，魁刚。这不是你一个人的事。你有没有想过安纳金的感受？前几天他才亲口告诉我，他知道你想把他塞给别人。” 

换做几年前他们还是师徒的时候，魁刚毫无疑问会反驳他，但现在绝地大师只是叹了口气。 

“他告诉你了？我猜这是不可避免的。他实在是个敏锐的孩子。”他摇摇头。“如果这能让你感觉好点的话，尤达也同意我的决定。‘要带徒弟，你太老了。更年轻的人，小天行者需要。能够收拾烂摊子，在有麻烦，他惹出来时。’” 

说真的，他模仿得相当惟妙惟肖。欧比旺不得不咬着口腔内侧憋笑。他突然发现了一件事。 

“等等，你什么时候开始听委员会的话了？” 

“别这样。又不是说我只是为了违抗委员会而违抗委员会。” 

魁刚双手交叉在袖子里，走向饮品站。这不是个好信号。把手收回袖子通常意味着魁刚会在这件事上坚定不移。在片刻犹豫后，欧比旺跟上去，绞尽脑汁想找出什么话题来说。但却是一片空白。沉默在他们之间蔓延开来。通常他这时候该开始逃之夭夭了。但欧比旺已经厌倦了一见到魁刚就逃跑。他们曾经是如此合作无间的搭档。为什么他们就不能回到从前那样？ 

当魁刚拿起一只高玻璃杯装满水时，欧比旺扬起眉毛。 

“不喝茶吗？”他问道，谨慎地让语调保持轻快随意。事实上，看到魁刚以水代茶，敲响了他大脑某处的警钟。他有时候觉得魁刚喝的茶比蒙卡马里人喝的水还多。如果他没在喝茶了，一定是有哪里不对。 

魁刚的眼角皱起，他嘴角上翘，露出一个懊悔的微笑。“我有一阵子不喝茶了。这些日子喝茶不太适合我。” 

按照魁刚的标准，’一阵子’意味着很多年。欧比旺仔细观察着他的前师父，努力保持面无表情。肯定发生了什么。但究竟发生了什么？他感到胸口一阵疼痛。他到底是什么人啊，居然疏远了对他来说就像是父亲一样的人，以至于他从来没留意到这些细节？ 

他隐隐约约回想起安纳金催促他和魁刚谈一谈时脸上严肃的表情。 

“我们应该谈一谈，”魁刚在欧比旺能鼓起勇气说出同样的话之前就开口。 

他看着绝地大师，目瞪口呆。在欧比旺能理清思绪之前，他的通讯器开始闪着红灯。 

“抱歉，”欧比旺走向一边接通通讯。“克诺比。” 

“克诺比，你在哪？穿梭机再过十分钟就要出发了。现在立刻给我滚过来！”通讯器扬声器里传出的失真声音一听就知道是昆兰在大吼大叫。 

“马上就到。”欧比旺说。他回身看着魁刚，酝酿着如何道歉。绝地大师只是微微一笑，做出驱赶的手势赶他走。 

“去吧。职责所在。”魁刚说。 

欧比旺凝望着他。魁刚的袖子在手臂移动时滑下一半，暴露出松松挂在骨头上的半透明皮肤。当他如今真正仔细端详，他注意到魁刚的脸颊凹下去了，白发已经多过灰发，长袍穿在他身上显得空荡荡的。他猛然意识到自己的前师父多大年纪了。自然，六十三标准岁对人类来说算不上很老，但魁刚形容憔悴的样子提醒了他生命终有尽头。 

他突然燃起一股想要拥抱魁刚的冲动。去他的昆兰，去他的任务。他要跟他的前师父好好和解，就在此时，就在此地，趁为时未晚，拒绝几个月几个月地一再拖延，并寄望于下一次。总有一天，他不再会有下一次机会。 

但或者说，这是好几年前，当他还是个冲动的年轻男孩时欧比旺会做的事。如今他是一名武士，肩负重责。他不能因为一时多愁善感而置数以千计的生命于不顾。 

至少据安纳金所说，委员会已经不再派遣魁刚前往外星球执行危险任务。欧比旺自己在任务中身亡的概率其实要比他的前师父年衰而亡的可能性要高得多。 

所以相反地，他向魁刚回以坚定的微笑。“任务结束之后我们要好好谈谈。” 

奎刚向他回以微笑，虽然那笑容十分微弱，但对欧比旺来说明亮得足以点亮整个星系。“我会等你回来的。” 

欧比旺迅速转身，快步走开，害怕自己再多停留一秒就会忍不住崩溃落泪。 

 

* * *

 

魁刚目送欧比旺匆匆离去，像是因为终于找到借口摆脱了他的前师父而如释重负。他感到追悔莫及。事情本来进展得好好的，为什么他非得开口说话，然后因为操之过急将一切毁于一旦？为什么他不能给这个年轻人多一点空间？ 

实话说，对他来说最大的未解之谜就是，为什么，在所有品质之中，人们总是用耐心来形容他。 

他摇摇头，对自己露出个讽刺的笑，走向一张空桌子。突然脑子里充斥着迅速增强隆隆的巨响，像是跃入了超空间。他还没来得及搞清楚发生了什么，眼前的世界就化为一片黑暗。 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者备注】  
> 1\. 我知道这章，或者说整篇文看起来超像为虐而虐的……但是写狗血也是需要技巧的（。全文来看还是觉得作者太会了，所以建议还是抱着“这是所有剧情分支点中唯一一个步步走错的超低概率宇宙”这种想法来看吧（x
> 
> 2\. 作者在原文下有的回复涉及一些原作讨论，摘了这一章下的原作提及部分一起翻过来：  
>  _在我看来，魁刚和欧比旺，很不幸地在整个JA系列里都深陷沟通不良的泥沼。在班多米尔的剧情里并不是很明显，但从第四本书开始，当魁刚深思着‘我的遗产是什么呢？噢我不能跟欧比旺说这个，他还太年轻了不会懂的’时这一点就很明显了，而欧比旺大致上就是’我不能跟魁刚聊关于遗产的事，他如此专注于绝地职责，不会在乎这种东西’，我坐在那里，以头撞桌，因为苍天啊这两个人真是白痴*捂脸*。然后在梅里达/达恩的剧情里这种情况更甚。我认为，甚至到JA系列结束时，这一问题还是没有被完全解决。他们只不过没遭遇到像后来那样严重的情况，因为他们似乎能靠着彼此的纽带知道对方的想法，还因为欧比旺真的是个非常听话的学徒，不管他赞不赞同，他都会对师父言听计从xD ___
> 
> _  
> _（原评论见第五章原文下）_  
>  _


	6. 最后时日 | 还有时间去做些什么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者备注】 
> 
> 二十四小时完成三章！其实我刚开始动笔写这篇时，本来只打算写成穿插闪回的魁刚视角小短篇，但后来插入的闪回比现在时叙事还要多，失去了控制，所以我决定把它拆分成不同的章节。换句话来说，这一章其实是我写的第一章，我努力确保它不会与前文有太多矛盾（我意识到其实还是有不少纰漏，这就是需要你抛开理性阅读的部分。如果有任何矛盾，那么以这一章发生的内容为准。）

 

 

_“我听见你说的话了，但我不这么认为。”_

~ 迪迪 · 奥多，少年绝地武士#11：《致命追杀》  作者：裘德 · 沃森 

【译注：迪迪的话引自JA11第八章开头。迪迪的朋友弗莱因为将情报透露给她们而遭遇谋杀，迪迪对此心怀愧疚，魁刚安慰他这不是他的错，而迪迪回答他“我听见你说的话了，但我不这么认为。”（“I hear your words, yet I do not feel them.”）这句的翻译来自星球大战中文网提供的JA中译txt。】 

 

* * *

“这种病的恶化速度比我想得还要快。”沃卡拉说。

魁刚点点头，嘴里含着一位治疗师好心给他拿来的冰块。他口干舌燥，体内的水分都被发烧的高热蒸干了。他刚在医疗中心醒来时口渴得不行，以至于想要一口气灌下他看到的第一杯水。但因为他的胃里空空如也，所以他又把所有东西都吐到了地板上，那基本上只有胃液。这就是为什么他通过吮吸冰块来缓慢补水。而且即使如此他也要保证不能过度摄入，否则的话他又会呕吐。 

“所以说，时候到了？第三阶段？”他嗓音粗哑以他希望是轻快戏谑的语调说。他依稀记得沃卡拉三年前告诉他的——一旦进入第三阶段，高烧会越来越严重，直到患者死于过热。“你估计我还有多少时间？” 

沃卡拉没有立刻回答他。按照魁刚的经验，她沉默的时长与病人的存活率成反比。即刻回答意味着有很大可能完全痊愈。迟疑五秒则代表她有坏消息要宣布。这一次，她足足安静了十秒钟。“六天。《共和国医学期刊》上一篇文章提到有一例患者坚持了三周，但谣传那位治疗师数据作假什么的。” 

幸好魁刚是位训练有素的外交官，要不然他会情不自禁地将震惊表露无遗。 

六天？欧比旺不可能在六天内回来。在执行搭档任务的时候绝无可能。绝地在银河系中人手捉襟见肘，不堪重负，所以只有最困难的任务会派遣两名全副武装的武士一起。他们能在三个星期内赶回来他都会惊讶不已。 

“好吧，那看来我只要保证自己活得够长，你就能在期刊上发篇文章了。” 

提列克人笑了起来。“你最好做到。我可就指望你了。”那笑容褪去了。又是一阵沉默。 

魁刚准备好迎接炸弹了。 

“欧比旺知道吗？” 

啊。这个炸弹够重磅。他让爆炸的火焰冲刷着他。 

“鉴于你刚刚才告诉我，实在很难——” 

“别跟我装傻，魁刚·金。欧比旺知道你有血燃症吗？”沃卡拉失去了耐心，厉声问道。 

魁刚耸耸肩膀。“我不知道。可能知道。可能不知道。他近来总和安纳金嘀嘀咕咕，在我背后窃窃私语……” 

“所以意思是不知道。”沃卡拉端详着他，揣摩着他内心深处的秘密。“现在正好可以告诉他。” 

“噢，别了吧，他刚刚出发去执行任务了。” 

沃卡拉抓过旁边桌子上的数据板，狠狠拍上他的胸口。“去你的魁刚。这不是你一个人的事。你有没有想过，如果他发现自己的老师父快死了，而他甚至连见他最后一面的机会都没有，他会有什么感受？” 

沃卡拉让魁刚想起了欧比旺之前对他说的话。 

“我们已经好几年没说话了。”魁刚终于让步。“你凭什么认为他会在乎呢？” 

沃卡拉用那种治疗师标配的死亡瞪视钉住他，每当遇到这种冥顽不化，坚持要当个蠢货的病人时这眼神就派上了用场。 

“那就是他的事了。你负责告诉他，如果他不打算回来，那是他的决定。” 

_他的决定。那我呢？我无法承受他根本不在乎我这件事呢？_

魁刚摇摇头。不，沃卡拉是对的。这不仅仅事关他一个人。“好吧。我会说的。” 

 

* * *

 

魁刚看着自己打出的第五十四条信息叹了口气。这一条的语气难以置信地居高临下，而且那些字句读起来就像是他试图让欧比旺心怀负疚好赶回来。他往嘴里塞进又一个冰块，删掉那条信息，转而敲下一条更短的。他才写完就听见了敲门声，魁刚抬起头，正好看见安纳金走进来，他面色苍白，脚步趔趄。 

愧疚绞紧了他的胸膛。安纳金无疑刚刚才从沃卡拉那里得知了最新状况。 

“你在给欧比旺发信息吗？”安纳金问道。 

“我打算发。但我不知道该怎么写好。”他含着冰块再度叹气。“我……等会再试试。” 

安纳金怒气冲冲地从他手中夺过数据板，在魁刚能够反应过来之前就猛击下’发送’键。 

“好了。发完了。” 

魁刚吞咽一下，伸手拿回数据板，心脏在胸腔内狂跳不已。“那，就这样了，大概。谢谢你。” 

他低头瞥了一眼数据板显示屏，正好看见单独的灰色勾号变成了两个，接着那标志转为蓝色，他感觉自己的心脏一下子跳到了嗓子眼。一行时间戳出现在信息底部，前面写着’已读’。 

“你自己留着那见鬼的感谢吧！我恨你！”安纳金哭了起来，泪水流下他的脸颊。“我恨你我恨你我恨你！你怎么还能这么冷静？你为什么要死？你为什么不能永远陪在我身边呢？” 

安纳金的崩溃来得比他预想的还要快。是否孩子们经历悲伤各个阶段的速度比成人更快？ 

魁刚叹息，将数据板放到床边的桌上。他在床上挪了挪腾出位置，伸出一只手邀请。于是安纳金立刻爬上床依偎在他身边，把脸埋在魁刚胸前，眼泪和鼻涕蹭湿了他的衣襟。 

“我不想失去你。” 

“我也不想失去你，”魁刚温柔地说。“但是你看，所有生命都从原力中来，因此最终也必须回归到原力中去。你还记得信条是怎么说的吗？” 

安纳金抬起脸来，抽了抽鼻子，用衣袖擦擦鼻涕。“无有灭亡，唯行原力。” 

“没错，安纳金。所以你看，只要你能学会与原力融为一体，仔细倾听原力的意志，你就永远能听到我在对你说话。” 

“那只是大人用来哄小孩的话，”安纳金完全没被说服。 

魁刚苦笑。“可能是。可能不是。我不知道。毕竟我之前还没死过。等我搞清楚了或许会给你写份备忘录。” 

安纳金还在抽噎。“你太离谱了。”接着他的表情严肃起来。“你在转移话题。” 

“啊。被抓个正着。你真是越来越厉害了。” 

安纳金斜睨他一眼，暗示魁刚他第二次试图转移注意力的尝试又失败了。 

他真的得记住，就是这个孩子不知道怎么说服了最高议长提出动议，要求重建多年前被一言否决的星际战机部队。当然动议没有通过，但绝地还是得到了一座机库和好几架翻新过的战斗机，算是一大进步。 

魁刚叹气，把安纳金拉近，让他倚着自己。 

“如果这么说能让你更能接受的话，我不想死。还有许多事情等着我做，还有那么多我不放心让别人来做的事。但现在我却无能为力。愤怒不能改变现状。与命运争辩也不能阻止我死去。还记得你在塔图因和格里多吵起来的时候我是怎么告诉你的吗？不，我保证这一次不是在转移话题。” 

安纳金沉默片刻，想起了魁刚提到的那件事。“格里多说我比赛的时候作弊了，我很生气，和他打了起来，因为他不肯收回自己的话。你说我其实知道跟他打架也不能改变他的想法。” 

“正是如此。安纳金，生命太过短暂了，我们没有多余的时间和精力去做那些于人于己并无好处的事情。我们唯一能做的就是学会充分利用这点极其短暂的时间。所以我不会因为自己即将死去就沉浸在自怜自伤中。相反，我会尽全力去做力所能及的改变，让这个世界变得更好。这不一定非得是什么丰功伟绩。如果我能让一个小男孩停止哭泣，那也算得上是一点成就。” 

安纳金愤懑地瞪了他一眼，对此嗤之以鼻。魁刚笑起来，但在感受到一阵痛楚穿过他时又转而皱起眉头。安纳金立刻转向他。 

“怎么了？哪里痛吗？要不要叫沃卡拉来？” 

魁刚摇摇头。“没有，不用。就是……等会就好了。”他又想一想。“不，其实，来，把手给我，行吗？” 

安纳金不假思索，坦率而信任地伸出手。这份珍贵的无条件信任来自个一生中靠着处处提防才得以存活的男孩，绝地大师沉思着握住年轻学徒的手。他小心翼翼地在精神中拽了安纳金一下。安纳金立刻回应了他，允许魁刚将他带入冥想之中。魁刚小心地为安纳金竖起盾牌抵挡住那些痛苦，只让他仅仅一瞥。 

_～这就是你要做的～_

他向安纳金展示了所有绝地如何掌控自己情绪和感觉的方法——首先是认清这种感觉，然后理解它由何而来，接受它的意义，最后缓慢地将它聚集起来，释放到原力中去。 

他睁开眼睛，发现安纳金带着不可思议的表情望着他。 

“你做的时候看起来好像很容易。”他的语气几近责怪。 

“我可练习了六十几年了。”魁刚温和地说。“大人们常说熟能生巧，这是真的，你知道。并非我们说的每句话都是谎言。比如我现在要说，我没办法独立造一艘飞梭。” 

“但这很简单！” 

“那是因为你经验丰富。你觉得你三岁的时候能造出那台飞梭吗？” 

安纳金又皱起鼻子，大概是因为想不起自己三岁时是什么样的了。“我不知道。可能不能吧。” 

“我不确定你以后能不能像我一样轻松地把情绪释放到原力中去。但我确定的是，如果你就此停止尝试，你永远不会有进步。” 

按寻常小孩的标准，他们可能已经在午餐时间到来前谈论了太多哲学。但话说回来，安纳金又不是普通孩子。 

“呼吸练习和冥想也会有所帮助。”  

安纳金一副不高兴的样子——这男孩恨透了这两件事。  

“我试试看吧。”他闷闷不乐地嘟哝。 

魁刚瞥了他一眼。“尤达没跟你说过他最爱的格言吗？”  

从安纳金困惑的表情来看，大概没有。于是魁刚清了清嗓子，尽他所能模仿尤达粗哑的声音。“做或者不做，没有尝试一说。”  

他现在呼吸困难，本身还比尤达高大三倍，因此模仿得很糟糕。但安纳金还是笑了。 

“他真的是这么说的吗？”  

“真的。但就你我的情况而言，作出尝试就足以得到我的认可。你能答应我至少会试一试吗？” 

于是安纳金的表情再度严肃起来。“我会的。”他转过脸去，看起来气愤和难过之间左右摇摆。“我还是不想你死。你不在了，那谁来监督参议院不会贪污那些经费呢？”  

“啊。关于这个，我的朋友，这就需要信任和放手。我已经尽我所能确保委员会的成员都是刚正不阿的人。他们接下来的所作所为已经不在我的控制范围内了。这就像造一个机器人——你唯一能做的就是把机器组装完。可一旦完成，你将它卖给别人，你就只能指望它会如你所愿运作正常。” 

“就像欧比旺。” 

能将魁刚杀得措手不及的情况实在是少之又少，但似乎就在今天，一个孩子成功达成了数十年来无数政客屡试屡败的目标。 

“什么？” 

“就像你对欧比旺。他是你的学徒，你尽了最大努力训练他，可一旦他出师了，你就得学会信任他，相信他会在你的教导下做正确的事，对他放手。这就是为什么你没有阻止他去执行危险的任务，就算你很担心他会遭遇危险。” 

这么小的孩子能得出这样的结论实在是出人意料。 

“你说的……非常对。” 

安纳金皱起眉头。“我保证会成为最好的绝地的。你可以相信我。” 

魁刚将手指戳上他眉间，抚平他的眉头。 

“两件事，安尼。”他竖起食指。“第一，我不需要你成为绝地。我需要你掌握原力。”他本来想补充给原力带来平衡，但又觉得这是一项太重的负担，不应该强加给任何人，更别说是一个孩子。他略过了这部分，继续往下说。“这是不一样的。”他竖起第二根手指。“而第二件事，你不必成为最好的。你只要尽力就好。这也是不一样的。”他让自己佯装严厉的表情化为微笑。“但谢谢你，安尼。知道你如此在乎我对我来说意味良多。过来，赶在育幼大师找过来，因为我在宵禁时间过后绑架你而骂我一顿之前，让我这个老人再抱抱你。” 

安纳金迅速靠过去，这次动作更加小心地投向魁刚。魁刚的双臂环住男孩，低声哼唱着，在原力中抚慰他，即使此时他的心脏因桌上始终一片死寂的数据板而慢慢沉入谷底。

安纳金在他的怀抱中全然放松安慰，满足于待在他身边。魁刚压抑住一声叹息。至少能有一个人永远不会知道魁刚实际上是个多糟糕的人。这也是他为什么绝不能成为安纳金的师父——绝地武士团不需要他再耽误一个人了。 

就在魁刚以为安纳金已经睡着了的时候，男孩说话了。“我不明白。为什么像赫特人那样可恶的人能活那么久，可是你这样的人却要早早死去呢？” 

“这个问题真的很好，如果我知道为什么的话，我会告诉你的。但不……就算是我也不知道世界上所有问题的答案。有时候我们不得不接受原力的安排。原力是怎么告诉你的？” 

安纳金叹了口气。“我不知道。”他停顿一下，又是一声叹息。“接下来你就要告诉我这需要冥想，对吧？” 

“你这么聪明，长大以后一定会很出色的，安尼。” 

  

* * *

 

医疗中心每天上演的戏剧化日常比全息电视剧要好看得多。魁刚无视了沃卡拉每隔几分钟投向他的尖锐瞪视，在候诊区四处溜达。自然，她想要说服他待在自己房间里。她称之为继续在床上休息，说着在他床边挂上“高跌倒风险”的警示牌。魁刚倒是真像戴着奖牌一样把这块牌子挂在了自己脖子上，然后在病人轮候区找了个喜欢的位置待着。 

“她吐了一早上。”一个博萨幼徒说。他的奎尔米亚朋友在他身边摇摇晃晃地，斜斜盯着魁刚。 

接待处的初级学徒惊恐无比地盯着脚步蹒跚的年轻女孩，看起来随时要晕倒了。 

“告诉你的朋友，别再偷偷玩费斯托大师从阿卡尼斯追回的T-289瓦斯弹，症状就会自然而然消失。下次再想逃课，换个不会让你剩下的一整天里真的动不了的方法。”魁刚训斥道。 

那个卡马斯人感激地看了他一眼，将奎尔米亚人领到一张空床位上。魁刚对他竖起大拇指，又往嘴里塞了块冰。 

“是啊，争强好胜，看看到底谁能忍受最长时间的训练光剑烧灼是会这样的。” 

“你这是在星际战斗机里滚了多少圈啊？” 

“你开始惹人厌了。”沃卡拉双臂交叉站在他面前说。 

“本好像很高兴我在这。”魁刚指着卡马斯学徒说，后者在师父凌厉的目光下僵住了，像是被聚光灯照到的特拉勒登兽*。“还是说你更乐意看我彻底远离圣殿这片区域？” 

【*译注：traladon，科雷利亚食物中经常出现的动物，各处官方衍生里只出现了三次。译名借用了[[翻译][SWEU官小]韩与千年隼/兰多的邂逅 by 直立行走的蛋与麦克斯韦 ](http://walkingegg.lofter.com/post/1dac7847_124a4258)中的翻译。】

沃卡拉对他怒目而视。“别到处乱跑，不许脱离我们的视线范围。” 

“那我要怎么上厕所？” 

沃卡拉盯着本。“你记得怎么插导尿管吗？”  

本的脸色刷白。“呃……” 

魁刚吞咽一下。“正中红心。”他妥协了。 

沃卡拉得意地笑起来。  

一天，他发现可怜的小本缩在杂物橱里抽泣，他觉得自己的表现糟糕透顶，永远都不可能从学徒更进一步。 

“出来吧，去我房间。”魁刚哄劝他。 

他们在一起冥想了一小时。当本离开时，他的身姿更加笔直，脚步也更加轻快，但从中获得最大启示的是魁刚。他意识到自己喜欢这样，喜欢这种在冥想中与他人相联系的感觉，能够引导他们找到内心平静的感觉。让他想起了曾经这样抚慰欧比旺的时光。 

或许尤达之所以坚持让他收下欧比旺，比起为后者着想，更多地是为了魁刚自己。魁刚思索着，凝望着窗外俯瞰的湖水层（Lake Level）圆顶，感受到无数原力存在在建筑内嬉闹。他意识到，自己同样喜欢这种与其他生命如此亲近的感受。 

第二天，他饶有兴趣地眼睁睁看着一个，两个，然后是五个小幼徒挤进杂物橱，想要逃开疫苗接种。魁刚不敢肯定他们是不是觉得自己比育幼大师要聪明。更有可能的是，他们大概根本没考虑过这些，只想着如何逃跑。 

他一直等下去，直到可以确定没有人会继续加入这个已经挤满了十二个人的幽闭小空间，才慢慢从椅子上站起来，走向壁橱。他打开柜门时，二十五只眼睛惊恐地一眨一眨。 

“什么，我敢发誓育幼大师向我保证过，藏在壁橱里的妖怪只是故事而已。”魁刚大声地说。 

“我们不是妖怪！”一个布鲁布幼徒说。 

“拉兹，闭嘴，”一个小小的托格鲁塔女孩厉声喝道。 

“但拉兹说的对。我们不是妖怪。我们是绝地，”一个蒙卡拉马里幼徒说。 

“那你们又怎么称呼，那些仅仅因为害怕打针，就宁愿把病毒传染给朋友的孩子呢？” 

所有幼徒都不安地挪着脚。魁刚假装看看有没有人在偷听，然后俯下身子对他们悄声说道。“告诉你们一个秘密。我也害怕打针。” 

“真的吗？”拉兹问。 

“别傻了。当然不了！”托格鲁塔人斥道。 

“不。我是说真的。但我找到了一个可以让疼痛消失的办法。” 

“你也要让我们冥想，对不对？”那个托格鲁塔女孩警惕地说。“没用的。我上次试过了。” 

魁刚的眼神闪烁着。“噢，但你没试过我的方法。想试试吗？这样怎么样——如果我的方法没用，我就告诉你糖果都藏在食堂的哪里。” 

他几乎可以听见孩子们脑瓜里齿轮转动的声音，小心寻找着任何欺骗的迹象。 

“绝地言出必践。”托格鲁塔人威胁道。  

“以我的生命起誓，”魁刚肃穆地说。 

“一言为定。” 

他早就料到他们会耍诈——其中一个孩子假装冥想没用，痛得大叫起来。 

“好吧。我会让我的朋友带你们去。但你们必须保证以后再也不躲着治疗师了。”如果他们再大一点，会发现这笔交易不怎么公平。但话说回来，三岁的孩子也不会习惯性地去权衡公平与否，所以他们很快就答应了。 

他的“朋友”，当然，是对这笔交易一无所知的安纳金·天行者。这群幼徒年纪太小，对安纳金很晚才加入圣殿的与众不同毫无概念，他们自己都是在安纳金之后才来到武士团的。在他承诺今晚会把他们都带去那个秘密地点时，孩子们充满敬畏挤在年纪大一点的男孩身边。 

“你不会背地里出卖我们吧？”托格鲁塔人追问道。 

“我看起来像会背叛朋友的人吗，小鬼头？”安纳金恼火地反问。 

托格鲁塔人对这个绰号面有怒容。“我怎么会知道，天仔？” 

魁刚茫然地看着安纳金和这个年龄不到他四分之一的幼徒斗嘴。 

 _他们会相处得很好的_ ，他想。 

晚些时候，沃卡拉假装不赞成地对他摇头。 

“我不敢肯定你给我们提供的短期解决方案能不能抵得上你给我们制造的长期麻烦。”她沉痛说道，尽管根本掩不住脸上的笑容。 

魁刚也对她回以微笑。“你以后就知道了。” 

你，不是我们，因为魁刚无法活着看到这些幼徒通过试炼，更不要说成为真正的学徒，晋升为武士了。 

沃卡拉的微笑变得牵强，但她什么都没有说。 

  

* * *

 

有趣的是，当你饱受折磨时，时间流逝的速度似乎也慢得令人难以忍受，而魁刚无时无刻不处于痛苦之中。深夜时分，他又重回儿时有过的梦靥，它们不停地折磨着他，直至破晓，拒绝给他一丝喘息的机会。魁刚没能抵抗很久——或者说他根本没有气力继续抵御了，只好干脆选择放弃。 

所以他选择一天又一天地守在通讯器和数据板边，等待着他知道永远不会到来的一次通讯，一条信息。 

他头脑中偏激、失去理智的一小部分为安纳金发出了那条消息而恨他。他希望那男孩没有这么做。如果欧比旺从来就不知道，他还可以自欺欺人他只是全身心地投入到任务中。但安纳金发出了那条信息，欧比旺也看到了。他看到了却没费心抽出一丁点时间来回复他。欧比旺一定恨他入骨，甚至拒绝见他的前师父最后一面。

这种想法当然不是一名绝地该有的。安纳金的本意是好的。 

_至少这个男孩能够真正做点什么，比我所能做的多得多。_

魁刚将自己的负面情绪集中起来，释放到原力中去。 

许许多多的学徒似乎都听说了他的房间是疲惫不堪时可供他们重整心绪的避难所，这为他带来了安慰。魁刚完全不介意牺牲一点隐私，高兴地享受着他们特意为他带来的冰棒。

“他大概在执行秘密任务，”班特·埃林在前来探望时说，这并非空口无凭。“据我所知，他们的任务信息非常难以获知。是最高机密。他可能没机会读那条讯息。” 

魁刚点点头，但表明那条信息已读的蓝色双重对勾已经深深烙在他的脑海之中。 

_或许他确实点开了那条信息，但还没来得及看。_

魁刚不知道自己到底为什么还在一厢情愿地自欺欺人。尽管如此，这一想法还是给了他希望，他绝望地紧抓着它，就像溺水的人攀住浮木，顽固地拒绝就此死去，即使他的血液正烧灼着流经的血管，毫不留情地由内而外焚烧着他。 

有时候魁刚希望欧比旺能干脆给他回个信息，叫他滚一边去。至少这样他能说服自己的心接受他的理智早在多年前就知道的事实，最终放弃希望。但现实是，年迈的师父始终没能收到年轻武士的任何消息，而前者依旧在挣扎中等待。  

 

* * *

 

作为一名治疗师，沃卡拉对死亡并不陌生。当她还是学徒时，就亲眼见证过许多绝地死于年老、疾病和伤痛。即使如此，这并不意味着她目睹自己的朋友在缓慢痛苦中死去时内心仍能无动于衷。 

她眼睁睁看着魁刚日益虚弱下去。但他还是顽强地活着，拒绝向决心夺走他生命的疾病屈服。他向所有不堪重负、需要一个地方以供喘息的治疗师提供自己的房间以作庇护所，这基本上是个公开的秘密。不止一次，她发现他在本应休息的时间里盘腿坐着和幼徒们一起冥想。每个来医疗中心的人，无论是学徒还是其他绝地，都被这个人平和的存在所吸引，就像飞蛾扑向火焰。她已经可以预见到，当他离去时会给身边所有人带来多么深重的哀伤。 

沃卡拉知道每天出现在他脸上的快乐的笑容只不过是一张面具，为那些每天巡房时前来探望他的初级学徒和治疗师们摆出的一副坚强面孔。但在他的内心深处，他渴望的是旧学徒的归来，不愿还没和这个他所拥有的最接近儿子的人和好就离开。治疗师看着这个男人在被宣判死刑后一直和病魔斗争，用尽所有气力顽固地在垂死边缘挣扎。

日复一日，周复一周，月复一月。但他们还是没得到欧比旺的任何消息。沃卡拉其实并不惊讶。从她收集到的只言片语来看，欧比旺参与的是潜入赫特空间的秘密任务。就算他想回来，也不可能不冒着暴露的风险。除了希望他的任务顺利进行，他能够早日归来以外他们什么也做不了。就算什么都没有，他们也还有希望。  

她本该早点发现这一异常。为此她可以自我辩护，她太过投入于因班萨流感在育幼所爆发而大量突然涌入的病人，全神贯注警惕感染案例不要超过警戒线。但这也确实表明她对细节的敏锐正由于年龄渐长而减退。 

“沃卡拉大师，这位患者是不是用了太多止痛药？”一天晚上他们巡房时，她的学徒眨着眼睛。 

沃卡拉对他递过来的表格皱眉。“不会。对股骨骨折患者来说这是正常用量。” 

本对表格不解地眨眼。“噢。”他皱眉。“可是魁刚大师就从来没用到那么多。” 

沃卡拉列库摆动的动作约等于人类肢体语言中的扬起眉毛。这不可能。 

“给我看看他的病历。”她说，虽然她知道她的学徒不会错。只是治疗师们更倾向于眼见为实。 

五分钟后，她站在魁刚的房间里，在绝地大师在数据板上输入信息的当口假装检查显示设施，他大概是在回复某条祝福。 

“最近越来越少见你出门了，”她在闲聊时提起。 

魁刚之所以被称为武士团首席外交官可不是浪得虚名。如果毫无计划就贸然袭击，他会像索拉斯星球的人*从狭窄的缝隙溜走一样，避开诚实地回答。 

【*译注：JA11及之后几部里，那名使鞭子的女赏金猎人欧娜·诺比斯（Ona Nobis）就是索拉斯人（Sorrusian）。】 

“我不想这么说，但战争不适合你，沃卡拉大师。使诈也好不到哪里去。所以想问什么就问吧。”魁刚最终抬起头来说。 

有时候很容易忘记，一个究其一生都在给别人设陷阱的人自然也能远远地辨识出陷阱的味道。 

“我问了，你就能直截了当地回答我吗？”她问道。 

“取决于你要问什么，真的，但我敢说可以。又不是说我会一直含糊其辞，避重就轻到死。”魁刚对自己的黑色幽默笑了笑。 

有道理。 

“到底有多疼？” 

片刻沉默，尽管从魁刚沉思的表情来看他是在认真思考回答，而非被问题打了个措手不及。 

“过去十——不，十二？十二天晚上我都睡不着。晚上和出门活动之后更痛。”  

从他平静的语气来看，别人可能会以为他夸大了自己的症状。但沃卡拉太了解魁刚了。他在骨盆骨折，五根肋骨骨折，肝脏和脾脏四度撕裂，躺在床上不能动弹的情况下都能坚持自己没事，并向她询问学徒的安危。如果他不得不承认自己很痛苦，那情况一定很糟糕。非常糟糕。 

“我可以增加用量——” 

“不需要。”魁刚打断她。“没那么严重，我还可以忍下去” 

治疗师和病人凝视着对方。 

“魁刚，你是我知道的最顽强的人。如果疼痛甚至让你晚上无法入眠，又让你不得不困在这里，那你的药量显然不够。”沃卡拉轻声说。 

魁刚对此淡淡一笑。 

“镇痛会加剧症状，你知道吗？”沃卡拉当然知道。她该死的职责就是知道这些东西。尽管魁刚对自己的身体有些草率，但他不傻，所以他也知道她知道。这只是他表明自己的一种方式。“就算不会加剧症状，许多患者也会由于身处剧烈，缓慢的痛苦而死于止痛片过量。我也不想那样死。” 

大多数人宁愿一死以求解脱也不愿每天经受这样的剧痛。沃卡拉不必问出口就能知道为什么魁刚选择活下去，即使这意味着他要在完全字面意义活生生的地狱中度过每一秒。

“你需不需要我——？”她的话语渐渐微弱，最终没有说完那个句子。 

她想提议的是紧急召回。这是最高紧急级别的召唤，让受召的绝地放弃他们正在执行的无论任何任务，立刻返回绝地圣殿。出于这样的原因召回绝地自然算是滥用，但仅此一次，沃卡拉不想顾忌太多。如果她逾矩的代价是被开除出武士团，她也认了。她当治疗师不是为了坐视他人生不如死的。 

魁刚哼了一声，不以为然。“别傻了。他的任务很重要。你知道的。” 

问题就在于，沃卡拉确实知道。这就是为什么她没能把这一提议说完。她醒悟到，比起讨厌身为绝地，她更讨厌此刻自己的所作所为。那套该死的自我牺牲精神。绝地为什么不能把自己的需求置于银河的安危之前，哪怕一次也好？为了完完全全投入于服务人民，他们已经放弃了婚姻，孩子。到底还要付出多少才足够？

她自然也知道答案。尽管绝地已经做了那么多，但还是有许多人指责绝地做得不够。如果绝地不做更多事情来帮助遭受饥荒和被奴役的人们，那他们有什么用？这些特权阶级混蛋，对外环不幸的人们视而不见。而每十亿共和国公民中才有一位绝地，绝地也像凡人一样会有生老病死这些事实，通通不重要。唯一重要的是他们天生具有与众不同的能力，因此他们必须将个人得失置于一边，将一生奉献出来服务他人。 

在他人眼中，绝地永远做得不够。

武士团如今如履薄冰。他们是非营利组织，完全依靠共和国的资金运作。如果他们想要继续得到支持，就必须证明所有绝地都是百分之百，无时无刻为人民服务的。

成为绝地是自愿的。但这并不意味着“绝地”的头衔本身不是一重枷锁。他们自愿戴上，但仍然是枷锁。

“你有什么需要的话就叫我。” 

“谢谢你。” 

那天晚上，安纳金已经回到自己房间之后，沃卡拉步入魁刚的房间，双手叉腰。魁刚把视线从数据板的黑色屏幕上移开，往日的面具不再，透出出浓浓的疲惫。这两天他都没办法自己坐起来，呼吸也变得更加困难。 

“听好，我已经通知了科洛桑的每个空港。告诉他们一旦他回来就马上通知我们。也让他们转告他赶紧回来，别再到处晃悠。” 

这其实没什么必要。欧比旺不是那种在完成任务向委员会汇报之前会在科洛桑到处闲逛的人。但沃卡拉觉得自己得找点话说——找点事做，要不然她会先崩溃于这种无能为力的感觉。 

魁刚的脸皱成一团，接着平日的面具崩落为数以千计的碎片。自确诊患有绝症以来，他第一次哭了，将他的不安，恐惧，悔恨一股脑向她倾斜出来。除了倾听和默默支持以外沃卡拉什么也做不了。在她待在医疗中心的漫长时光中，她学到了到这往往就是病人所需要的全部。即使如此，魁刚承受了那么多，依旧使她为之震动不已。 

“我辜负了他，沃卡拉，就像我辜负了萨纳托斯，塔尔和其他所有我没能帮助的人一样。” 

_不，是作为朋友的我辜负了你，作为治疗师的我让你失望了，我认识你那么久，却从未发现你的内心如此破碎。_

“别胡说了。那孩子爱你。你也没有辜负他。他很优秀，是他这一代最好的绝地武士。” 

魁刚对她露出微弱的笑容，但沃卡拉知道他不相信她的话——无法被她的话语说服。就像是隔着一面墙和人说话。另一个人可以听到她的字字句句，但却无法感受到其中的真实。有一些鸿沟太大，难以跨越，有一些创伤太深，难以愈合。 

“我答应过会等他回来，但看起来就连这个我都注定要让他失望。替我告诉他，好吗？转告他我很抱歉？” 

如果是别人，可能会为这场消极对话换个话题，或者据理力争他不需要为此道歉，又或者让他自己去跟欧比旺说。但她是沃卡拉·切，而沃卡拉·切一直是个务实的人。 

“我会的。我保证。” 

这一次魁刚的微笑尽管悲伤，但至少是发自内心的。“谢谢你。” 

这是魁刚说的最后一句话。 

第二天魁刚没有醒来。他的心脏继续跳动着，但他没有醒来。沃卡拉沉默地站在一旁，安纳金强忍住眼泪。 

“没关系的。你不用一直抗争下去。你不是一直不喜欢战斗吗？你总是更喜欢用和平的方式做事。你现在可以放手了。我会没事的。大家都会没事的。”男孩颤声说，用力吸着鼻子。 

魁刚始终昏迷不醒，没有任何迹象表现出他听到了周围发生的事。 

崩溃的时刻最终到来，安纳金的眼泪夺眶而出，不由自主哭了起来。“我会努力的，魁刚大师。我保证。我会尽我所能，会学会掌握原力，所以不用担心我，好吗？” 

沃卡拉无声地离开房间，给那男孩保留了隐私。房间外面，初级学徒们聚在门口，每个人都在强忍着抽泣。 

“你们看起来真是一团糟，”她交叉双臂说到。接着用更轻柔的语气补充，“来吧。给他们一点空间。我们可以等会再来。” 

三天后，魁刚终于咽下了最后一口气。通常绝地死去时他们不会大肆宣扬，但不知何故这个消息很快流传开来。当得知课程取消，而几乎圣殿中的每个人，从育幼所的幼徒，到学徒，到绝地大师都前来致以他们最后的敬意时，沃卡拉并不惊讶。能够赶回来的，身处外星的绝地都回来了。各种物种聚集在圣殿区域，徘徊在绝地圣殿之外，人群密密麻麻，几乎水泄不通。 

沃卡拉站在窗前俯瞰着底下的大批人群，悲伤于魁刚看不到这一幕，无法看到自己为这个世界做了如此之多，而他又被如此之深地爱着，思念着。这对他来说并不重要。不真正重要。在他这个世界上最在乎的人缺席其中时，这一切都无关紧要。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者备注】 
> 
> 这篇同人其实是受到了发生在我现实生活中一些事情的启发，那次经历让我悲伤于错失的机会。真的，一个人生活中所能发生的最可怕的事情之一，在我看来，就是这篇同人中发生在欧比旺身上的事，你因为一些微不足道的误解因此与你爱的某个人就此疏远，又因为这样那样的原因从来没有好好地解决问题，但接下来你就发现，你再也没机会了。所以，嗯，这就是这个故事的寓意。人生只有一次。每个人都只能有一次生命。如果你有什么事情想做？ **现在就去！**
> 
> 我觉得我把这个故事拆分开并这样写出来，失去了明显的主题。（没什么别的理由，就是因为我很不擅长在写作的时候遵循原定的轨迹）但我设法加入了更多安纳金的戏份，希望能通过这一过程，给安纳金称魁刚为“大师”的时刻增添一些说服力。老实说，虽然第三章和第四章百分之九十的内容都是为了铺垫我为最终章写下的脚注（关于这个，我现在还没写到，需要等一会）而我还是有些迷茫于这两个章节，因为那些额外备注不是必要的内容。x.x
> 
>  
> 
> 【作者回复涉及原作部分】
> 
> 1\. 我很喜欢前传的一点是，你可以站在任何派系的立场上，写一篇理论另一方是错误的小论文。比如，我可以站在绝地，西斯，议会等等的立场上这么写。而这样为同人积攒材料实在很有趣 :D但我不在为写论文而写论文时，我更倾向于站在绝地的立场。沃卡拉的怨言其实大致上是我从一部很久以前看过的电视剧里借用的。我不记得这部电视剧的名字和其他细节了，那是部中国历史剧，而皇帝必须为人民做出牺牲，而到了结尾，他想要和心爱的女人在一起，但却不能，因为他的人民不会接受，他就说“在我做了所有那些好事后，我难道不能够哪怕为自己自私仅仅一次吗？”他的顾问回答。“不可以。这会毁去你过去的功绩，让你成为所有人眼中的昏君。”当时我意识到这就是这个世界如何衡量事物的。某人做了多少好事并不重要。但只要他们表露出 **一丝** 自私，或是犯下 **一点** 错误，他们在他人眼中就一文不名。讽刺的是通常这些评判他们的人只对一切冷眼旁观。 【*译注：虽然很耳熟，但并不知道这是哪部电视剧23333要是有知道的朋友欢迎指出！填补知识空白（x】
> 
> 2\. 对。我真的为绝地武士团感到非常遗憾。他们经常受到人们的抨击（无论是在那个宇宙内还是在粉丝圈子内）我明白大家对他们为什么这么不满，但我也相信最重要的是铭记绝地们确实是竭尽全力去贯彻维护和平，维持正义的理念的。为人民服务是绝地作出的选择，但我认为他们应该被允许稍微顾及自己，而不是出于义务将自己百分之百奉献给出来，毫不顾及自己的得失。如果我们指望每个人都许下由始至终为社会全心全意服务的诺言，我们最后会发现这个世界上的大部分人都不敢尝试去帮助别人，宁愿袖手旁观。 


	7. 迷失 | 离家甚远

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者备注】
> 
> **涉及警告：奴隶制**
> 
> **加粗文字直接引自《少年绝地武士》。**
> 
> 抱歉隔了这么久才写出来！我本来只想写四千字的章节，再加上一千字后记，但最后一如既往失控了。
> 
> 我敢肯定这章庞然巨物充斥着拼写错误。请原谅。最后一章不是正文章节而是有一章那么长的作者后记，关于最终章后角色的最终结局。换句话说，如果你宁愿留下一些想象空间，那完全可以无视第八章。

_欧比旺上气不接下气地冲回那架带他们回到科洛桑的飞船前，痛苦地意识到自己已经错过了和师父约好的碰头时间。打破了过往的守时记录让他大感恼火，但他又觉得这是没办法的事。毕竟他肯定不能对抢劫视而不见。他慢下脚步走近飞船。魁刚正坐在坡道上，在数据板上输入着什么，聚精会神，眉头紧锁。就在欧比旺的注视下，绝地大师应该是按下了“发送”键，叹了口气，看起来像是做了某个无比艰巨的决定，不确定自己应该为此开心还是难过。_

_这激起了欧比旺的好奇心。他从没见过魁刚遇事如此左右为难。是又一个任务吗？但不可能。他了解魁刚，无论喜欢与否他都会干脆利落接下任务，然后以某种方式将它变为在他看来有意义的任务。魁刚真正的免死金牌在于那些第一时间请求绝地帮助的本地居民通常都会喜欢任务结果。“通常”是关键词。_

_学徒穿好外袍，快速走上坡道，决心要搞清楚是什么让魁刚这么苦恼。_

_他走近时魁刚从数据板上抬起头。看到欧比旺的脸，他的双眼瞪大了。魁刚脸上的表情很复杂，由惊喜快速转为困惑。欧比旺停下脚步，不知道这种反应是怎么回事。他做了什么吗？_

_“师父？”他下意识地开始分析当下的情况。在筋疲力尽逃亡了一年后，保护年轻女公爵的任务终于结束于新曼达洛政府的成立。之前他向师父请了假，好在回到科洛桑前跟女公爵道别——这一请求被轻易准许了，和他预想的大不相同。而如今魁刚的样子就像是他以为——_

_“——你不会回来了，”绝地大师开口的同时，欧比旺的数据板发出轻柔一响，表明收到了一条信息。“别理了。那是我，”当欧比旺要伸手去掏出数据板时他快速补充。_

_魁刚的眼中是不是闪过一丝畏惧？_

_欧比旺收回手，转而挠了挠头。“为什么你会这么想？我答应过会和你一起的，不是吗？好吧，我确实迟到了五分钟，但那是因为我经过市场的时候绕道去抓了个小偷！”_

_魁刚用一只手环住他的肩膀，带着他们一路走上坡道，穿过机库，进入货舱。“我没错过你们俩看着对方的眼神，学徒。我只是以为，如果她请求你留下，你就会答应。”_

_欧比旺的脸通红。他还以为自己把感情藏得很好呢。_

_“她没有。”_

_魁刚点点头，看起来满脸同情。他本意是想要安慰，但这反而让欧比旺愤慨地停住脚步。这比直呼其名更有效地吸引了魁刚的注意。_

_“你不明白，师父。就算她让我留下，我也不会的。有那么一段时间我真的以为我会。但我后来意识到就算我可以，我也不会留下来的。如果说我通过梅里达/达恩学到了什么，那就是身为绝地就是我的使命，而我最应该在的地方就是你的身边，永远如此。我绝不离开你了，师父。再也不愿意。再也不会了。”_

_“时代在变；人也会变。十年前真诚的承诺或许今日不再真实，同样，今时发自内心的话语十年后可能也不再兑现。显然，就算你到时候还是一名绝地，你也不会还在我身边。我希望那时候你已经是可以独当一面的绝地武士。而如果你选择离开绝地，我也不会怪你，尽管我更加希望到时候你能来亲自告诉我一声，而不是就此消失，再不出现。”_

_欧比旺想要抗议，但又闭上了嘴，根本说不出话。他清了清喉咙，又试了一次。_

_“这就是你发给我的消息吗？让我成熟一点，当面告诉你我要离开了？”他从包里掏出数据板。现在他真的必须得看看他的师父给他发了什么了。_

_“没必要看，”魁刚说着急忙伸手去够那个设备。_

_欧比旺躲过师父，闪到一边去，一只手挡开魁刚，另一只手把数据板举得远远的。他点开了唯一一条未读信息。_

_*欧比旺，现在你应该知道，如果你想离开，只需要说一声。即使不再是师父和学徒，我们之间也无需存有隔阂。*_

_“真的吗，师父？这也太滥俗了，”欧比旺笑着说。_

_魁刚交叉双臂，表情严丝合缝，但训练纽带另一侧的竖起的精神护盾不断泄漏出浓浓尴尬，让这表情完全失去了说服力。欧比旺大笑起来，放过了魁刚。他开始用双手打下一行回复。值得赞扬的是魁刚没有偷看。他只是站在原地，尴尬得难以自己。_

_“好了。发送。读一读吧。”_

_魁刚怀疑地打量着他，在听到提示音后拿起了数据板。_

_*如果你需要我回来，只需要说一声，我 **永远会** 回到你身边。*_

_“这就不滥俗了？”魁刚假作愤慨地说。_

_“我总得从你身上学到点什么吧，”欧比旺呛回去。_

_魁刚笑起来。_

_“但是说真的，师父。我永远都会回到你身边的。永远。无论何时何地。”欧比旺有种想要拥抱他的冲动，但又忍住了，魁刚一直是个内敛的人。他不想让他不自在。_

 

* * *

 

 

        欧比旺第无数次抚过着他的武器背带，记下身上携带着的每一把爆能枪、每一支飞镖、每一把震动刀的位置。一旦他们登陆纳尔赫塔，如果想要成功说服别人他是赏金猎人，在对的时间拿出对的武器必须要成为本能反应。毫无疑问，称职的赏金猎人不会低头摸索半天才拔出靴子里的震动刀，也不会在挥鞭子的时候缠到自己手上——一旦他需要武器，那么瞬息之间他就得将武器握在手中。他练习了拔出爆能枪的动作，确保自己能在快速移动中掏出枪射击。而震动刀，他习惯着它握在手中的平衡感，用它们练习劈砍，削切，直刺和戳捅，甚至还训练了如何投掷。

        “冷静，布拜，你害得我也开始紧张了，”昆兰拖长了调子说，百无聊赖地观察着自己的指甲。从脑袋上脏兮兮的辫子，身上磨损的曼达洛盔甲，再到挂在臀上的一对爆能枪，背上的喷气背包——尽管比起真正派上用场这更多是出于搭配需要，以及他得有个理由好解释为什么他能跳得比人类极限还远——他身上没一处看起来不像个赏金猎人。他就像那种久经战阵的赏金猎人，除此之外人生没有别的意义。而欧比旺，对比鲜明，看起来嫩得就像是棵刚种下的小树苗。

        欧比旺将震动刀收入鞘中，转而开始在船上来回踱步。他对这整个任务都有种糟糕的预感，同时觉得这种预感每分每秒都越来越强。有哪里不对。不知何故，他在说服自己趁还来得及的时候就此放弃任务，然后回到圣殿，但为什么？是这次任务有什么他不知情的状况吗？还是更糟糕，幕后是西斯在主使？不，不是因为这个。无论原因到底是什么，这种感觉和他岁入号（Revenue）上有过的截然不同。他潜入原力之中，试图平心静气，但失败了。

        “不，我说真的，好好坐下。如果你一直这么坐立不安，没人会相信你是个赏金猎人的。在你来得及踩上地面之前就会暴露自己。”昆兰重复了一遍他的话。

        “我知道，薛扎法。我就是觉得有哪里不对。你没这种感觉吗？”

        昆兰把视线从指甲上移开，无动于衷地看了他一眼。“我什么也没感觉到。”

        诡异的是这就和他们身处岁入号的甲板上时魁刚回答他的一模一样，而那之后几分钟贸易联邦的人就来追杀他们了。这种糟糕的预感越来越强。

        “听好了搭档，这次任务很简单。我们把香料还给齐罗，拿到报酬，不问多余的问题。如果他满意我们的服务，他会再次联系我们，然后会有第三次，第四次，这样我们就有机会获取他的信任，接近他，找到可以将赫特人一网打尽的证据。如果失败了……”昆兰耸耸肩。“我们就出局了，会有其他小组来接替我们的工作。就这么简单，所以放松下来。当赏金猎人比当绝地容易多了。我保证。”

        对他来说当然很容易。昆兰花了很多时间来经营他的赏金猎人身份，他给基法赏金猎人薛扎法·考尔构建了一套足以写满一本的背景。在某些圈子里这个名字甚至颇有名望。

        无论欧比旺打算怎么反驳他，都被数据板轻声的新信息提示音打断了。他俩都立刻分别看向自己的数据板。

        “别看了。是我的，”昆兰说，对欧比旺摆摆手。他浏览着信息，安静了好一会。

        欧比旺强迫自己保持镇静。

        “布拜，你看起来跟便秘了似的，”昆兰头也不抬地对他说。

_“别一直想着自己有多紧张，欧比旺。把注意力集中在当下。”_

        欧比旺深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，将原力聚集到身周，让它冲刷过他的全身，充满他。他慢慢地呼气，让自己的焦虑不安随着原力一起流出。这基本上就像是把水舀出船底漏洞的独木舟——一旦他将焦虑释放出去，他的脑中就涌进更多情绪填补原先的空缺。

        “唔。纳尔赫塔的线人告诉我齐罗想买新奴隶，”昆兰说。

        “赫特人不是一直在买奴隶吗？”

        “你知道，这回你说到点子上了。”

        背景中的控制台嘟嘟作响，提示他们即将跃出超空间。他们都没理它。

        昆兰说话时带着一副若有所思的神色——多年来欧比旺已经学会了要对这种表情提高警惕。通常而言，昆兰·沃斯是那种四肢先于大脑的人。与此同时，如果拿他和魁刚来对比，那魁刚·金的计划听起来简直像是来自全银河系数一数二的智者。因此，每当昆兰开始策划什么行动，事况发展就会开始急转直下。

        欧比旺提防地看着他。

        “我不喜欢那副表——”

        又一声提示音。昆兰瞥了眼自己手中的数据板，抬起眼看欧比旺。“是你的在响。”

        多亏了这次打断，欧比旺翻着包掏出数据板。看到这条信息来自魁刚时他皱起眉头。出什么事了吗？他的手指悬在这条信息之上，胸膛之中心跳加速。

        这太不合情理了。为什么读他前师父的信息会让他这么紧张。他们曾经非常亲密，甚至无需词句就可以交流。

        他镇定下来，点开那条信息。

_*欧比旺，我——*_

        无论这条信息接下来写了什么，欧比旺都读不到了。他感到原力之中爆发出的警告，仅仅数秒之后，一阵强大的冲击波穿过他手中的数据板，直击他的胸口，他失去了重心，被撞飞到身后的舱壁上。巨响伴着眼前爆发的强光袭来，接着他就什么也不知道了。

 

* * *

 

 

_欧比旺坐在湖底，望着上方人造阳光被水面折射的闪烁光斑。四周的声响被裹挟着他的平缓水波闷住了，听起来低沉模糊。他闭上眼睛，试着想象那些提列克人在生命最后时刻感受到的恐慌，被困在水底的船舱内，无路可逃。他们会因为惊惧而尖叫吗？他们是否会哭泣？在水流顺着破损的通风口和密封口灌入的声响中，他们能听得见自己的声音吗？他们等待着为时已晚的徒劳救援，坚持了多久？哺乳动物在彻底失去意识之前能屏住呼吸多久？_

_一秒又一秒过去了。然后是一分钟，又一分钟。_

_水流的轰鸣加剧了他心中汹涌的负罪感……_

_他所知的下一件事，就是自己侧躺在草地上呛咳出嘴巴里的水，水珠不停地打在身上。他花了好一会才反应过来，不停落在他身上的水滴来自身前笼罩着他的的巨大阴影。_

_“下次你想要测试自己的潜水极限时，确保有人在你身边，好吗？”班特的声音清晰无误地传来，只是位置不对，是从他的另一边传来，而不是头顶。_

_欧比旺又从肺里咳出一口水，转头望去，胸膛在呼吸下起伏。头顶那张脸掩在阴影之中，但他清楚知道那一定是魁刚，水珠从他的一绺凌乱灰发上滑落。班特的脑袋出现在他左边。_

_“我不是在测试自己的极限，”他纠正，一只胳膊肘撑起自己。“我只是想知道那种感觉。”_

_魁刚把他扶起来。他能一下子感觉到魁刚的原力存在拢着他，就像在寒夜之中裹上一件温暖的斗篷，而欧比旺倚向它，沉溺于它带来的安慰。这一秒他不是克诺比武士，不是那个没能救出他保护之下的一千个生命的绝地，只是欧比旺，只是个年轻的学徒，指望自己的师父说些正确的话，去做正确的事，好让一切重回正轨。他想哭。_

_“什么感觉？”魁刚问道。_

_就这样，那个瞬间结束了。欧比旺喉咙发紧。在世界上的所有人之中，魁刚是唯一一个他绝对无法开口谈论这件事的人。他把事情搞砸就已经够糟糕的了。他不觉得自己能够再面对魁刚的失望之情。_

_魁刚看向班特，脸上是不解的神色。显然他还不知道自己从前的学徒被分派的任务。_

_“欧比旺就是被指派去监督平静号疏散的绝地，”班特解释。_

_欧比旺看见魁刚脸上开始浮现出恍然大悟的神色。他移开目光，感到无地自容。_

_“不必对自己太过苛责。你已经尽力了，欧比旺，”魁刚温柔地说。“失败了并不重要，重要的是你学到了——”_

_不知道为什么，从他的前师父口中听到谅解的话语比听到魁刚斥责他还令人难以忍受。如果他对魁刚的教诲更加上心，如果他不是那么急着想要证明自己，急着展现他从魁刚身上学到了东西，并且能将其发扬得更好，或许他就不会辜负那一千个提列克人。_

_“当然很重要！对那一千个死去的提列克人来说很重要，对我也很重要！”_

_魁刚的嘴猛地合上了，用一种意味不明的表情凝视着他。他们之间逐渐增长的沉默如此紧绷，简直可以用刀斩断。欧比旺涨红了脸，他太可笑了。他才是那个有错的人，魁刚只是想要安慰他，然而他却将自己的愤怒焦躁都发泄到魁刚身上，就像个任性的孩子。_

_突然，魁刚站了起来，也将他的温暖和那令人倍感安慰的存在一起带离了。班特也立刻一同站起来，轻轻拉住他的手肘。_

_“魁刚大师，你还——”_

_魁刚微笑着轻轻拍了拍她的背。“没事。我就把他交给你照顾了，班特。”说完，他转身离开。_

_欧比旺眨着眼睛，望着他的背影，感到内心一片空洞，不是那种许多年前，他在十三岁生日的四周前看着魁刚在他眼前转身离去的空洞。而是比那更糟，因为他知道自己没有权利感到沮丧，因为是他把另一个人赶走的。他感到一种突如其来的，迫切的冲动，想要追上他，向他道歉，但他只是坐在那里，眼睁睁看着渐渐远去的背影，直到那身影完全消失在视线之中。_

 

* * *

 

 

        欧比旺想念与魁刚共事时的许多事物——每当有机会时他传授的高深智慧，每逢局势紧张时他散发出的平和感觉，在最危急的关头他总是能知道该说什么做什么……但如果欧比旺要选出与他前师父的搭档生涯中他想念的事，那就是他们总能读懂对方的想法，即使千钧一发之际也无需停下来交换意见。要是他能读懂昆兰的想法，或许他就不必像现在这样手足无措，焦灼不安。

        当欧比旺被拖出他不小心落入的泥塘中时，他咳出了一大口咸水，脑震荡带来的头晕目眩还未褪去，双腿也还因为爆炸的冲击波颤抖不已。那块数据板替他挡去了大部分冲击真是件幸事，要不然他现在的处境肯定要糟得多。欧比旺不敢肯定这是经过精确计算之后的结果还是纯属侥幸。事实上，他甚至不敢肯定昆兰到底是个装成赏金猎人的绝地，还是个装成绝地的赏金猎人。他觉得这种水平的演技一定能归入昆兰的杰出代表作。欧比旺大喘一口气，让肺部充满充斥着垃圾和腐烂尸体恶臭的污浊空气。怎么说都比装满一肺被多年来城市排放物污染的污水要强。欧比旺希望自己别在回到科洛桑找机会和魁刚好好谈谈之前就死于溺毙。没能读到魁刚的信息还是让他心烦意乱，而且大概再也没机会读到了，除非魁刚愿意让他从他的数据板上读。但真要那样的话到时候也无关紧要了。等他们能够面对面说话，还有什么必要去在意数星期前发出的信息？

        “这就是你说想卖给我的那个？”博萨贩子说着，怀疑地打量着欧比旺。“看着像个废物。”

        欧比旺不知道那是谁。他恢复意识的时候视线不清，昏沉无力，双手都被电击手铐铐在背后，身上的武器都被有条不紊地收走，而那个博萨人登上了船只。实际上他还是因为脚趾试探性的刺激才清醒过来的。欧比旺唯一能确定的，就是这人不是昆兰的线人就是个真正的奴隶贩子。总之，他也没法在这短短时间内搞清楚，所以可能最好的应对方式就是继续装成被当成奴隶的暴躁赏金猎人。

        “说谁废物呢，你这个卑鄙，无耻，下三滥的婊——”

        在博萨人举起手中的电击棒的同时，昆兰抬起手，稀松平常地反手给了他一记耳光，把他打得一个趔趄摔到地上。还好他这次没掉进水里，虽然他的肩膀抗议着得受这么一下。

        “没事。他很经揍。虽然很不幸的是没什么脑子。科洛桑来的新人，说想当个赏金猎人，还说要和我搭档。哈！说得好像我薛扎法·考尔还需要个搭档来拖后腿似的，还会分走我的钱！别让他说些不该说的。如果你想的话就把他舌头切了吧。我无所谓，只要有人买他，我能拿到钱就行。”

        欧比旺咬紧牙关瞪着他。他一点也不惊讶昆兰会真的兑现他的威胁，无论他们是不是在执行任务。过往的教训告诉他，半途而废是做不成事的。

        “别逼我把你的眼睛挖出来，小兔崽子，”昆兰拖长了声音说。

        欧比旺啐了口唾沫。昆兰见状大步走过来抓住他的衣领，轻易地就把他从地上揪起来，拳头后撤预备揍他一拳。

        “嘿，别打脸。那样价格就不好了。”那个博萨人制止了他。“给我一成的话那还算不错。”

        昆兰和欧比旺对视一眼。表面上看着是高高在上的优越感对上了浓烈的敌意；而在眼神深处他们传递着加密的讯息，交换着计划的突然变动。但不幸的是，他们两人都未能解开对方复杂眼神中的密码。

        “再让我看到一次我就杀了你，去他妈的信用点，”昆兰对着他嘶声咆哮，然后把他推到一边去。欧比旺趔趄一下，但好歹还是站稳了脚跟。昆兰转向博萨人。“把这玩意从我眼前带走。”

        “我尽力吧，兄弟。拍卖会肯定指望不上了——他没那么值钱，陈列架怎么样？”

        “随便你想怎么样。别想着骗我的钱就行。你要这么干了我会发现的，我保证。说起来，我还得去见见齐罗，”昆兰说。他转过脸来，嘲弄地对欧比旺敬了个礼。“祝你带着这么副态度还能好好活下来，小崽子。给你个忠告：下辈子，别那么随便相信赏金猎人。”

        欧比旺射给他一个纯粹的暴怒眼神。这个真不怎么是装出来的。昆兰得意一笑，然后大步走开了，边走边戴上他的曼达洛头盔。

 

* * *

 

 

_欧比旺表情扭曲地走出诊室，步入医疗中心灯火明亮的走廊。在巴克塔罐里泡了一天后，他的腿部肌肉显然已经忘记了如何在重力下起支撑作用，膝盖也在发软。他停在门前，让颤抖的双腿肌肉好好从休憩中缓过来，回到工作状态。_

_这不是头一回了，他觉得自己真是愚蠢透顶。居然觉得阻止七个交战部落的火拼谈判是个好主意。真的，本来他的任务只是确保部落首领们不会在休战的旗号下互相残杀。当谈判开始出现火药味，他们的兴趣都转向直接干掉对方时，他真的就应该直接撤离，让他们去执行在他看来野蛮无比的百年传统就好。但他的愚蠢也成功使得他们达成了接下来十年的停战协议，所以大概也是值得的。_

_负责把他送回科洛桑接受治疗的绝地治疗师文娜·迪·尤尼完全不欣赏这种做法，将他泡进巴克塔罐里时、他每次清醒时，以及将他移出罐子时的瞪着他的阴沉目光都将此表露无遗。如果他没趁她离开诊室的时候逃走，欧比旺敢肯定这位治疗师一定会又开始念叨他。所以他真的得赶紧溜走。_

_“……上周你就该来检查了，”沃卡拉的声音从他右边的拐角传来。_

_噢真好。又一个治疗师要来对我唠唠叨叨了。_

_欧比旺往左转，准备逃之夭夭。_

_“你多虑了，”一个熟悉的男中音说。_

_欧比旺僵住了。无论身处何地他都能一下子认出他前师父的声音。_

_“我没有。是你不把自己的身体当回事，”沃卡拉厉声反驳，听起来极其火大。“你和欧比旺都是。我是真的不知道为什么尤达大师觉得把你们俩凑在一起是个好主意。你们俩只会从对方身上学到缺点。那孩子和你一样胡来。”_

_“我更愿意将之称为我们放大了彼此的独特之处。”魁刚温和地回复。_

_欧比旺能从他的语气想象出他脸上的表情——清澈的蓝眼睛中闪烁着顽皮的光芒，接着眨眨眼，唇角带着（他会想念的）的一丝笑意。_

_沃卡拉冷哼一声。_

_他们的脚步声越来越近。在那电光火石的瞬间，欧比旺必须决定。要么现在就去做该做的事，去见他的前师父，要么就得在他们察觉他的存在之前懦弱地逃开。_

_“如果这么说能让你感觉好点，我也总是在好奇到底是什么让尤达决定了应该由我来训练欧比旺。一定有哪里搞错了。”_

_听到这句话就像是被一列火车猛地撞上胸膛，将胸腔内的空气挤得一点不剩，让他一阵头晕目眩。欧比旺一直怀疑魁刚从未发自内心想要训练他，但这些年来他始终在傻傻地欺骗自己，一次又一次地让自己相信事实并非如此，选择将他与师父形成的纽带视为绝地大师真心想要收下他作为学徒的证据。_

_这让他下了决定。他继续走向相反的方向，用他软得跟果冻一样的腿所能达到的最快速度走开，希望在沃卡拉或魁刚意识到他的存在之前走到前面的岔道口。他移动时，耳中心跳声撞击鼓膜的间歇依旧能捕捉到谈话的只言片语。_

_“……男孩……对生命原力的感应很弱……没有其他人……不想要……浪费……”_

_沃卡拉的回答太微弱了，他听不见。_

_欧比旺能从步伐断断续续的节奏中听出，魁刚转过拐角的瞬间正好看见他即将走出右边走廊的最后两步。欧比旺镇定自若地走完了这两步，拐过弯，消失在岔路尽头，小心地让自己由始自终低着脑袋，目光低垂，仿佛沉浸在自己的思绪中。_

_“……知道吗？”沃卡拉问。_

_魁刚的回答太轻了，他没听见。_

_“……不是该由我说的事……必须你自己来……”沃卡拉说。_

_好吧，至少沃卡拉没有向魁刚透露欧比旺的行踪，这样他的前师父暂时不会知道他最近干的蠢事。_

_总有一天。欧比旺对自己发誓。等到那一天，等他完美地完成了一桩任务，能够自豪地向魁刚证明自己没有辱没他的教导。或许等到那一天到来，魁刚会终于承认他是个配得上他的弟子。_

 

* * *

 

 

        欧比旺和其他一百名奴隶一起被锁在展示柱上，努力不在潜在买家以那种挑拣水果似的目光扫视过他赤裸的身体时作出反应。表面上这是为了确保他们身上没有藏有武器，并且让感兴趣的买家好好检查货品。实际上，欧比旺怀疑这还暗含另一重目的，剥夺奴隶的自尊，对奴隶的自我价值和廉耻心加以折辱。如果这就是身为奴隶所要遭受的，怪不得安纳金的反应这么强烈。

        欧比旺觉得他欠那男孩一句道歉。

        一个达格人色眯眯地斜睨着站在他旁边的冈根人，围着她绕了一圈，从后方检视着她，伸手捏了一把她的屁股。她发出轻声呜咽。

        “嘿，不买的话就别乱摸！”保安喊道，他是个欧比旺曾经觉得块头很大的赫特人，但现在他知道这人在赫特人里面已经算是很娇小的了。

        那个达格人面有怒容，口中流出一连串脏话，但没再进一步骚扰冈根人，慢悠悠地用他强壮的前肢走开了。经过欧比旺时，他也斜了他一眼，凑近了打量他。纳尔赫塔上一般对人类奴隶没什么需求。人类不像提列克人一样柔韧，不像贝萨利斯克人一样强壮，也不像约伯纶人（Yoberrans）一样敏捷。事实上，普遍认知里，人类这个种族技能平均，没有特点。就他们给他定的这个价，有人愿意费心斜他一眼都可以称得上是一场小型奇迹。其他人类大部分都被绑在底层留待成组售卖，连单独展示的资格都没有。

        欧比旺不会读心，但大概猜到了昆兰的计划是把他卖给齐罗。之前他看到一大群贸易代表走向拍卖会。赫特奴隶贩子都在争先恐后地讨好他们，接连不断地向他们推销奴隶。鉴于齐罗是这块沼地的赫特领主，欧比旺可以肯定他们是他的手下。他皱眉，飞速思考着，想要找到个办法引起他们的注意力。照他现在这个样子，十有八九下半辈子都会留在展示台上，永远也别想被齐罗买走。

        一个衣饰华贵的帕维洛克人沿着街道漫步，对街市上所有东西都投以挑剔的检视。一个年轻的提列克人衣着褴褛地跟在她身后，看起来卑微又畏缩。

        “你觉得这个怎么样，里尔？”帕维洛克人停在一个伍基人前，用吟诵般的语调问道。

        那个伍基人咆哮起来，奋力在锁链间挣扎，对她呲出牙齿，用希里伍克语威胁着各式各样的人身暴力。

        “算了。”帕维洛克人不屑一顾地撇了一眼，裹了裹身上的丝绸长袍，转身走向下一个摊位。她对着提列克女性皱起鼻子，经过欧比旺的时候都没多看他一眼。

        “夫人，这个看起来不错，”那个提列克人突然说，在他面前停下脚步。

        噢，别。他最好不要被随便哪个罪犯头头买走了。

        帕维洛克人转身盯着他，嫌恶地皱起她精致的鼻子。欧比旺瞪了她一眼，考虑要不要稍微动用一点原力来阻止她。但他很快决定不值得冒这个险。她看起来不像是会被轻易暗示的人，而一旦失败，他的绝地身份就会暴露，不利于任务。

        “人类？麻烦比用处多，”帕维洛克人用尖刻的嗓音说道。她交叉纤细的双臂，百般挑剔地看着他。

        大概这时候她只需要再坚定一下自己对欧比旺的看法。于是他朝帕维洛克人吐了口唾沫，凶相毕露，挣动拉紧了身上的锁链。

        帕维洛克人用丝帕拭去口水。她的脸上缓慢浮起微笑，原先高高在上的鄙夷褪去了。“噢，没错，一个绝佳样本。你的眼光很不错，里尔。”她转过身，抬起一只手招来奴隶贩子的注意。“这个渣滓多少钱？”

 

* * *

 

 

_魁刚是个勇敢的人。他能够不费吹灰之力独自挫败十支军队，也能够泰然自若地面对酷刑和死亡。但欧比旺很快发现，没有人是完完全全无所畏惧的，而魁刚的弱点是医疗中心和打针。_

_“说真的，师父。一针抗生素而已。总不会比因为感染而少一条手臂更糟吧。”欧比旺晓之以理。_

_“我是个绝地，欧比旺。你或许会发现一次冥想入定比什么药物都更管用。”_

_欧比旺不为所动地看他一眼。“既然如此，那我该把塔尔大师请来？”_

_魁刚脸色发白。_

_欧比旺高高兴兴地把‘塔尔大师’记入他师父害怕的事物之中。_

_“你有试过那种咳嗽疗法吗？真的有用。”_

_魁刚叹了口气。“我知道有用。我也研究过了其他至少一打同样有效的方法。我只是不想被注射一百种我一无所知的各类化学物质。”_

_“宁愿被爆能枪打中。”_

_“至少爆能枪只能杀死你，”魁刚一本正经地说。“而注射药物可能会要你的命也可能会救你一命。效果莫测，让我倍感忧心。”_

_欧比旺刚想开口反对说注射才不会杀人，可随即想起了詹娜·赞·阿伯，于是又闭上了嘴。魁刚的脖颈上还有被那个疯狂科学家俘虏时留下的伤疤。欧比旺一直没完全弄清魁刚在那间控制室里遭遇了什么，但知道詹娜会出于实验目的一天从魁刚的脖子上抽好几次血。_

_“听好，这一针不会要了你的命的。我保证。我还会带你去食堂藏糖果的地方。”_

_魁刚对他皱眉。“为什么你觉得我会在乎糖果藏在哪？”接着停顿片刻，消化着这句话背后的含义。他对学徒眯起眼睛。“你又是怎么知道的？”_

_欧比旺耸耸肩。“噢，我听说的。”他露齿一笑。“我还凑巧认识一位喜欢偷偷给想家的幼徒塞食物的绝地大师。如果我没记错的话，饼干和糖果都放在同一个地方。”_

_“我又不是会被零食贿赂的小孩子。”魁刚强调，他还是一样固执。_

_欧比旺叹息。“那好吧。我会努力不在绝地历史课上睡着，并且用功学习拿到更高的分数。”_

_“成交，”魁刚马上在欧比旺来得及反悔之前就拍板决定。_

_师徒二人对视，看起来都像是被迫吞下了一整个还没熟的橘子。这笔交易的讽刺之处在于——两个人都以去做自己不喜欢的事情来换取对方答应去做对他有益的事——双方都没有实质损失。_

 

* * *

 

 

        交易的第一笔手续是为他和帕维洛克人挑上的另一群奴隶植入发射器，以确保他们服从新主人。这很让人难受，因为如今要是他想要吐口水，就会感觉到一阵尖锐的疼痛顺着他的脊椎传下。下一步，他们被发给一套破衣烂衫。布料让欧比旺的皮肤刺痒，这种感觉不太是因为衣服材质粗糙，而更多是因为上一个穿它的人皮肤卫生水平相当可疑。被带回新主人的住所的路上，欧比旺努力让自己不去想这件事，而是集中注意力谋划如何逃跑。很快他们到达了目的地，而欧比旺发现自己正望着一座非常眼熟的建筑——齐罗的城堡。

        不知道怎么回事，命运兜兜转转，他最终还是被齐罗买下了。欧比旺发自内心松了口气。那个帕维洛克人将他们留在入口就独自走了，留下里尔带他们熟悉环境。

        “不要妄图逃跑。上一个逃跑的人还没来得及走出门口两英寸就被炸成了碎片，”里尔轻声对他们说，指着残留在墙上的一片焦黑和地板上他当时小心翼翼握着的电击棒（electrojabber）残骸。一个孩子拿着那样的东西，这幅画面看起来很可怕。欧比旺真心希望没人真的拿着它试图逃跑，因为他大概都不会这么干。无论如何这并不会影响最后的结果——他们血管里的发射器有足够的威慑力，没人胆敢做任何出格的事。

        “我会先带你们去奴隶住的地方，然后告诉你们该干什么。”里尔说。“跟我来吧。”他转身，从一扇小小的侧门进入城堡。欧比旺注意到了门口守着的一对刺杀机器人，也注意到了头顶上的活板门，可供守卫从那里落下攻击任何一个蠢到妄图从奴隶进出口溜进去的人。

        齐罗城堡的走廊昏暗而潮湿，岔道错综复杂，像是在走迷宫。但里尔的步伐从容不迫，对前进的方向没有丝毫犹豫。而欧比旺安静地观察着他们途径的地方，记下眼前所见的一切，留待之后他有时间了再分析。万一他有机会逃出去，他必须提前了解这个地方的每一个角落，每一处细节。

        随着他们的行进，走廊越来越狭窄，灯光越来越黯淡，用具也越来越简陋。路上他们撞见了其他人——饱受折磨，没被拘束起来的奴隶，大部分都低着头，双肩下垂，躲避着眼神接触，以防引发不必要的争端。

        过了一会，里尔带头走进一件没有门板的房间。在欧比旺能够走近到看清房间内部之前，一阵汗臭味和其他不知道是什么东西发出的气味就向他的鼻子袭来。一颗孤零零的灯泡悬挂在天花板正中，照亮了铺板地板的肮脏床单，中间连走动的位置都没多少。

        “这就是我们睡觉的地方，”里尔说。“或者说我们应该睡在这里。不包分配，先到先得。但如果你占到了位置，就要冒着被人揍一顿抢走它的风险。而如果你想低调做人，不惹麻烦，我建议你睡在走道外面。靠近灯光的地方最受欢迎，那里相对没那么冷。”

        看来那里的位置大概也要靠抢。大家都一言不发，所以欧比旺也没说话。他真的需要避免节外生枝，引起额外的注意。一旦有机会，他就要用原力关掉发射器，从这里逃出去。

 

* * *

 

 

_欧比旺独自一人坐在星图室中，坚持不懈地研究那个本该成为他光剑剑柄的圆柱体。令人烦躁的是——即使已经花了好几个星期研究构造图和全息书本，他还是没法做好。他们一天只被允许在工作间待两个小时，这显然无济于事。每当欧比旺觉得自己终于找到了一点窍门，时间就到了，他们就被领回育幼所睡觉。等到了第二天，欧比旺就又会挣扎于重新找回之前的思路，如此循环往复。而这一次，他打算熬个通宵，直到完成为止。_

_他为这次小小的违规精心挑选了时间和地点——他选在周四（Zhellday）溜出去，这样明天是周末（Benduday）*，他可以想睡多久睡多久；而星图室是他的工作地点，那里日日夜夜被全息星图中数以千计在宇宙中运行的星球照亮，明亮得足以让他无需额外灯光，不会引来其他经过的人注意，也足够偏僻，很少有人会到那去。_

_【*译注：银河标准历的一周是五天：Primeday、Centaxday、Taungsday、Zhellday、Benduday。】_

_这就是为什么他在午夜过后仍然保持清醒，调整着他敢肯定就是问题所在的电线。他太过专心致志，以至于根本没听见有人走进了房间。_

_“我要是你，就不会那么做。像你那样给电容接线搞不好会给光剑过度充能，你的手会被炸掉。”_

_欧比旺一下子跳起来，把所有东西都掉到了地上，好一阵丁零当啷的响声回荡在空旷巨大的房间里。他畏缩一下。_

_绝地大师在他身旁蹲下，捡起滚到脚边的未完工剑柄。附近阿诺阿特星区的微弱光芒在他脸上投下诡谲的蓝光，映照出魁刚·金大师的清晰轮廓。虽然欧比旺并不需要任何肉眼确认。即使四周一片漆黑，他也能辨认出魁刚的声音。很难忘记他。_

_“但我不能点燃它，”欧比旺说，快速走近。“那肯定代表我没接对线。”_

_魁刚换了个姿势，盘腿坐下，他的脸从蓝光照射下的绀紫移到了阿特维斯星区发出的深红色光线中。在这么近的距离里，欧比旺可以看见他眼睛下面的黑眼圈，意味着无数个不眠之夜。当他沉思地转动着手中的圆柱体时，绝地大师的眼中流露出一丝悲伤，他望着剑柄，却没有真的在看它。年轻的幼徒保持着沉默，努力抑制着用如何建造光剑的问题对绝地狂轰滥炸的冲动。显然魁刚已经迷失在另一处时空中，满脑子都是他失去的学徒。此时他最不需要的就是被热情过度的幼徒缠上。_

_对欧比旺来说这是一次不同寻常的经历。在他的认知里，绝地大师们通常不会有如此强烈的情感。他自己在圣殿里参加过不少绝地葬礼。葬礼通常简朴而安静，出席的每个人都全程保持肃穆。而葬礼结束后，基本一切归于平常。只有那些熟识逝者的幼徒和学徒们会在其后徘徊不去，袍子的宽大长袖也藏不住他们的眼泪和鼻涕。_

_尽管很蠢，但欧比旺还是一时间对魁刚的前学徒感到一阵妒忌。如果能够师从一位如此真切在乎着自己学徒的绝地大师，要他干什么都行。_

_“问题出在别的地方。”魁刚终于开口说，把剑柄还到欧比旺手中，吓了男孩一跳。欧比旺完全没想到他真的有在看自己的剑柄。魁刚从多功能腰带上拿下一支尖头笔，平行地放在剑柄旁边。“你看出来了吗？”_

_欧比旺眯着眼睛，不确定自己该看哪。_

_魁刚用一根手指敲了敲剑刃发射器的护罩附近。欧比旺继续眯着眼，但可悲地还是没能看到魁刚所看见的。他感到一阵恐慌，害怕自己看起来像个傻瓜。_

_“冷静下来。别被恐惧遮蔽了你的头脑，”魁刚指示道。他耐心而安静地等了欧比旺足足一分钟，直到欧比旺发现问题所在。_

_“噢。”是相对的发射矩阵和聚焦透镜轻微移位了。怪不得他一直没办法点着光剑。事实上，现在他发现磁性稳定环同样没放对位置，整个构造也都还不够稳定。他皱起眉头，扭头去看他画的第十六版设计草图。他之前也还对此相当有信心。_

_昏暗的光线下，魁刚也仔细查看着设计图，他们的头几乎碰到了一起。_

_“如果你把电池放得这么低，到时候光剑会失去平衡。这是经验之谈，”魁刚建议。_

_欧比旺的心一沉。他错得太多了。按这个样子，他永远也造不出自己的光剑。魁刚的视线从设计图移到了垂头丧气的欧比旺身上。_

_“别担心。在找到真正适合自己的光剑构造之前，我也试了不下一百种不同的结构。我敢肯定你也会找到你喜欢的样子的，”_

_还要再画八十四遍草图的可能性让欧比旺更加惊恐了。_

_“如果我连一把真正的光剑应该是什么感觉都不知道，我怎么知道我会喜欢什么？”欧比旺哀嚎，沮丧地扑通倒在魁刚身旁。_

_魁刚嗯了一声。“有道理。来，把手给我。”_

_他第二次把手伸向自己的多功能腰带。而这一次，他拿下自己的光剑，随意地放进欧比旺手中。欧比旺的双眼睁大了，差点把光剑摔到地上，但最终还是努力平息下来，在光剑从自己手中滚走之前握住了它。尽管是由同样的合金铸造而成，但这把光剑比他的剑柄要重得多，而且辐散出一股力量和威严。他握起来不是很趁手，但这把光剑似乎也具有魁刚本人的部分特质。_

_“拿着。好好研究，”魁刚说。他在欧比旺身旁的地板上躺开，双臂交叉枕在脑后。“研究完了再叫醒我。”_

_欧比旺怔怔坐在原地，满怀敬畏地双手捧着绝地大师的光剑。一把光剑！一把真正的光剑，由一颗来自伊杜的真正的凯伯水晶驱动！他感到一股想要激活它的冲动，但又不敢，像是这样就背叛了这份信任。魁刚是借给他学习的，不是拿来玩耍的。过了好一会，他终于冷静下来，恢复了理智，开始真正观察剑柄。它很简洁，没有多余的构造，完全从实用角度出发，不多加考虑审美。欧比旺翻转握把，感觉到扇形饰边的凹凸表面紧贴着他的手掌。这样有助于更好地抓握。让光剑不那么容易脱手。欧比旺小心翼翼地开始绘制新的构造图。在他身旁，魁刚的胸膛在睡眠中平稳地随着呼吸起伏。_

 

* * *

 

 

        据欧比旺观察，房间里仅有的二十张铺盖住了两百个奴隶。但发生打斗的频率并不像里尔所说的那么频繁，鉴于如今的处境，欧比旺发现自己没法入睡——或者说，奴隶们从不睡觉。理论上，只要他们完成了一天分内的工作就可以睡觉；而实际上，他们的任务如此繁重，就算是以欧比旺原力加持之下的速度和力量，他也忙得脚不沾地，整整一天不得喘息。他及时完成工作的奖赏不过是一碗寡淡的汤水，这就是他接下来一天的食物。而那些前一天没能完成任务的人不得不忍饥挨饿。

        尽管受过绝地武士的训练，欧比旺还是感到自己一天天地虚弱下去，因日益增长的疲惫和饥饿渐渐消瘦。在欧比旺看来，如此严苛对待奴隶根本说不通。生命权利活动者联盟对超空间航道的监视非常严密，贩卖人口越来越难，而难以获取新的奴隶又使得他们较之从前更加昂贵。就算比起有自由意志的生命，奴隶们更多地被视为财产，他们也还是珍贵的货物，在最短时间内尽可能地将他们糟蹋殆尽实在是毫无道理。但他们的主人是赫特人一下子让事情可理解不少，所以欧比旺猜想他大概真的不该感到惊讶。与其怀疑这个，他更应该集中精力搜寻犯罪记录，然后找个办法逃出去。

        鉴于当前的条件，搜遍这个地方倒是容易得难以置信。附近警卫并不非常严密，他作为清洁工之一给了他一定便利进出那些其他人无法进入的地方，而他的奴隶身份意味着很少有人会多看他一眼。到他在这待的第二个月月底，欧比旺可以肯定他已经找遍了城堡的每个边边角角，只剩下大厅里齐罗王座后的保险库。

        他的机会以帕维洛克人西·斯努特尔斯生日的形式到来。他们为齐罗的女朋友举办了盛大的庆祝活动，而从广受尊敬的主人到身型娇小的派对主角，再到闹哄哄的客人，守卫还有奴隶们，如今每个人都醉得神智不清，陷入了深沉的睡眠。说句公道话，他们的缺乏自制，狂饮豪灌，多多少少是受到了某个力敏的小小暗示助推，而他对于让他们暂时失去行动能力颇感兴趣。

        现在，欧比旺正穿过酣睡的人群，背上还背着清洁工具，以防任何人不巧醒过来，发现有个奴隶在没有正当理由的情况下在他主人的大厅里到处闲逛。

        到达齐罗的房间时，他悄无声息地把东西都放到地上，蹑手蹑脚绕过齐罗巨大的身躯，前往保险库。一到那里，他就将耳朵贴在保险库的耐钢门上，缓慢地转动拨盘，让原力指引着他。他睡眠不足，又营养不良，原力像是随时会从他的指缝间滑走。欧比旺竭力对抗着濒临极限的身体，保持神智清醒。要是他带着光剑就好了，一分钟都不用他就可以把这东西捅穿。

        咔哒。咔哒。咔哒咔哒咔哒。咔哒咔哒。咔哒。咔哒咔哒。咔哒。咔哒咔哒咔哒咔哒。

        就在欧比旺打算放弃的关头，他感到有什么东西弹开了，保险库门的铰链落下，门后装满了珍贵的珠宝和昂贵的布料，但是视线所及，一块数据板或全息书本都没有。

        欧比旺将自己的挫败感咽回去。如果齐罗真的有那份传说中的记录，那也不在他的城堡里。他将一切归回原位，关上锁好保险库，然后小心翼翼地溜走。

        当他准备跨过齐罗时，赫特人突然在睡梦中翻了个身，用一只胳膊搂住了他，将他拉近，对他露出一个笑容。欧比旺僵住了。

        “你想要睡觉，”他驱动着原力说。但原力稀薄，从他的指尖滑走。

        “嗯……和齐罗一起睡好吗，妈妈？”当他开口说话时，嘴里冒出的臭气足以熏倒一个人类。但好在对一个疲倦不堪，半死不活的人来说，这股恶臭让他一下子清醒过来，将他猛地拽回了活人的世界。欧比旺恶心得想吐，那股让他神智不清的倦意暂时褪去了。

        齐罗说的是古赫特语，欧比旺正好懂得这门语言。他在当学徒的时候学过，没什么特别的动机，只是因为魁刚坚持要他学，他记得自己多年前还因为这项要求而一直闷闷不乐。而现在，欧比旺把它加到那份长得没有尽头的，等自己再见到前师父时要感谢他曾经逼迫自己去做的愚蠢事物清单里，谁成想它们真的成了救命稻草。

        “当然，孩子。”他粗声粗气地说，用原力送出一阵抚慰的波动。齐罗反馈来的一大堆图像涌入了他的脑海——他的童年回忆如同定格动画一般在他眼前闪过。他还是个孩子，对只专注于逗弄怀里那个小小襁褓的母亲投去爱慕的视线；他长大了一点，在他的弟弟哭泣时被训斥一通；他的弟弟在生日的时候得到了最爱的玩具，而他却被叫去与侵占他们地盘的恶棍流氓们打交道；他照看着家族的走私生意，而他的弟弟则从事着自己喜欢的音乐事业。

        “你为我骄傲吗，妈妈？”

        如果欧比旺没那么害怕齐罗会醒过来发现他在他的城堡里偷偷摸摸的话，他可能真的会为齐罗感到遗憾。

        “当然了，齐罗。告诉我，你把它……放哪了？”欧比旺运用原力，投射出他想要找的东西——一份大赫特议会多年来所有犯罪事迹的记录。

        齐罗翻了个身，将他拉得更近，随时会用他庞大的身躯把欧比旺压扁。

        “不在我这。在爸爸那里。”

        “爸爸在哪？”欧比旺慢慢地问，努力在被一只霓虹黄色条纹的巨型紫色虫子挤压时保持声音平稳。

        这个问题不知怎的触发了齐罗某段不快的回忆。他蠕动着渐渐醒来。欧比旺用原力让一阵平和的波动冲刷过他，哄着他回到睡梦之中。

        “他——”

        在齐罗来得及说出任何一个字之前，城堡周边的警报器大响，示意着有人闯入。齐罗的双眼一下子睁开。

 

* * *

 

 

  _“既然我们有光剑，为什么还要学习如何使用这些粗鲁的武器呢？”欧比旺双手紧握着电剑的剑柄抱怨着。他们持久的非光剑格斗在引来了训练场外的一大批观众。_

_他能听到加伦的窃窃私语，“我赌两秒。”而昆兰回复，“三秒。”_

_里夫和师父宾·伊比斯（Binn Ibes）刚从外环完成任务回来，他用一种沉痛的语气说，“用我的甜点打赌，他能坚持四秒。”_

_“认真的吗，你们几个？”班特嘘道。“对欧比旺有点信心行吗。我赌十秒。”_

_“因为，我非常年轻的学徒，”魁刚说，无视发生在身边的非法赌博，激活了手上的电击棍，发起一连串天罗地网般的攻击，“或许有那么一天，你会发现自己处于没有光剑的情况。”他闪过电剑向着自己脑袋挥来的一击，旋身转到欧比旺身后，重击他的膝盖后方，让他摔倒在地。他缴了欧比旺的械，在比试开始后的正好第十秒将不带电的武器抵上了欧比旺的喉咙。_

_在他们四周，男孩子们顿时唉声叹气起来，而班特假意安慰地拍拍他们的后背。欧比旺没错过魁刚向班特眨了眨眼，让学徒知道尽管他表面看起来对周围一切漠不关心，实际上绝地大师一直留心着他们的谈话。_

_“另外，我也不想看到伽拉那次事故*再度发生。”_

_他们前往伽拉执行任务的时候，班瞿王子向欧比旺发起挑战，用传统武器进行决斗。金属剑刃不一样的重量让欧比旺重心不稳，给了班瞿王子可趁之机。但即使如此。_

_【*译注：这里说的是JA4，《王冠上的标记》的剧情。】_

_“我还是借助原力打赢了。”欧比旺反驳。_

_魁刚退开一步，拉起欧比旺。“没错，但如果你能更熟练使用这些武器，原力就能更好地帮助你。”_

_“但这太不文明了，师父！”_

_“我宁愿和一个野蛮人并肩作战，也不想要身边立着一块圣人的墓碑。拿起你的武器。我们会一直练到你能熟练使用它而不把自己的脑袋削掉为止。”_

_欧比旺叹气。“是，师父。”_

 

* * *

 

 

        在被一百个举着爆能枪的机器人追赶时，正确的处理方法要么是跑，要么是站在原地竭尽全力战斗。当然，当一名绝地面临这种状况时，几乎可以肯定情况不会按照正常事态发展，所以恰恰相反，欧比旺和昆兰发现他们俩正背靠背用电剑和爆能枪奋力作战，同时还在嘴上还在吵个没完。

        “什么叫做我搞砸了？”昆兰愤慨发问，一边用爆能枪把十个机器人轰成了碎片。“我冒着生命危险来救你，结果却发现你和我们的敌人在一起寻欢作乐！”

        “他正要告诉我他把它放在哪了！”欧比旺驳斥着在最近的窗户上劈出一个洞。

        “为此你献出了自己的肉体，多么壮烈啊！”

        “我才没——噢，算了，我干嘛要跟你解释那么多？跳！”

        说完他们两个便从窗口中跃出，冲向迅速逃离他们的飞车。

 

* * *

 

 

_“不要把力量灌输到话语之中，”魁刚说。“真正的控心术不应该只是一句非常有说服力的提议。你必须顺着他们的思路走，说服他们你想要的正好对他们最有利。”_

_“我在努力，师父，”欧比旺咬紧牙关，聚精会神，额头上冒出汗水。_

_那只洛塔猫嘶吼着，爪子猛地向他挥去。欧比旺倒退一步，缩了一下，不自觉闭上双眼，等待着即将到来的攻击。一秒钟后，无事发生，他睁开眼睛，发现那一团带着利牙利爪的毛茸茸惬意地蜷在魁刚的臂弯之中。在他的注视之下，那只小怪物把脸埋进魁刚的胸膛，发出轻柔的呼噜声。_

_“你或许会发现，原力的一点点镇静技巧非常有助于让目标接受你的建议，”魁刚说。“怀揣友好的意图一般来说也很有用。”他不知从哪变出一小块鱼排，喂给那个遭人憎的小东西。_

_欧比旺目瞪口呆。在他们在一起共度的时间里，有那么几次魁刚能想起来他是个活生生的，还在喘气的，需要进食的孩子，欧比旺已经觉得自己算是很幸运了，而现在绝地大师正在亲手喂这个几乎把他的学徒撕成肉条的恶魔吃东西。_

_“你肯定不是在嫉妒一只猫吧，欧比旺？”他的师父打趣道，他醒悟到自己还不够完美的精神护盾又有了破绽。“我刚刚还在想他会是我们家里不错的新成员。”_

_但愿他不用和一只猫争风吃醋。目前他必须得和房子里的二十多盆杂草竞争已经够糟的了。_

_“依恋是不被允许的，师父。”欧比旺嘟哝着，闷闷不乐。_

_魁刚轻声笑起来。“说得没错，欧比旺。的确如此。总而言之，我相信我们的朋友更乐意和他的家人团聚。来，我去报告我们遇到了一只走失的宠物，你来抱着他怎么样？”_

_他那充满智慧的师父到底是怎么知道这些流浪小东西的性别的，这种问题已经超出了欧比旺·克诺比的理解范畴，他觉得这些事物应该用中性的“它”来指代。但不管怎么说，他不会因为这类琐碎小事质疑他的师父，这倒是真的。_

        一名学徒必须服从他的师父。

_魁刚将那团毛球卸到他的手臂上，径自走进科洛桑安防处（CorSec Office）时，欧比旺在脑海中一遍又一遍循环着这句指示。那只洛塔猫在他的怀里挣扎起来，越来越焦躁。想起魁刚的建议，他试着送出一阵平静的波动，安抚那只猫重新入睡。而他这一举动的后果是它对着他的胸膛咳出一个毛球。欧比旺畏缩着，充满嫌恶地将它从自己身上举开。洛塔猫喵喵叫着想要摆脱他，爪子挠来挠去，四肢在空气中乱蹬。_

_“看，妈妈！那个人抓住了香豌豆！”有个小孩扯着妈妈的袖子大叫。_

_欧比旺看了一眼朝他走来的一家人。就在他分心的当口，这只毛茸茸的生物呲出牙齿，一口咬上了他毫无防备的手指。欧比旺惊叫一声，放开了那只洛塔猫，而它轻巧地落在地上，立刻奔向那个蹲下来向它伸出双臂的女孩。_

_“香豌豆！”她高兴地叫起来，勇敢地用在没有任何防护的情况下用自己的脸在那张可怕的猫脸上蹭来蹭去。_

_“谢谢你，绝地大师，”那位父亲说道，向欧比旺鞠了一躬。_

_“服务人民是我们的职责所在，”欧比旺背诵着师父总是挂在嘴边的话。实际上他无比感激他们的出现。他不敢肯定自己能在那头怪兽爪下再生存一分钟。_

_那天晚上，欧比旺在绝地历史课结束后回到他们的套间里，发现桌上摆着他最喜欢的穆加果玛芬。他感到一阵安慰——直到他注意到垫在底下那张耐写纸（durasheet）。_

_‘我会晚点回来。不要等我。但要帮我给植物浇水，欧比旺。’_

_欧比旺叹息，准备去照料魁刚那些心爱的绿色朋友。_

 

* * *

 

 

        昆兰和欧比旺在一片巨大的沼泽前止步，瞪着远去的飞车渐渐变成地平线尽头的一点。

        “你觉得他会去哪？”欧比旺弯下腰气喘吁吁地问。

        “唔。似乎朝着他妈妈家那边去了。”

        “你知道那是在哪吗？”

_“当然。”_

        欧比旺昏昏欲睡，养分不足的大脑为它精疲力尽的主人想出了几个极度缺乏新意的办法。他们可以冒着淹死的风险，艰难跋涉过酷热难当，充满烦人蚊虫的腐败沼泽，姗姗来迟抵达目的地，无论是对他们自己，对他们的嫌疑犯，还是对整个宇宙，都彻头彻尾于事无补——又或者，他们可以搭上一辆飞车再上路。鉴于实现的可能性微乎其微，这也不是什么特别好的办法。昆兰可能有别的行动方案，但就他们目前所处的境地，欧比旺实在不是很想知道另一个人有什么主意。欧比旺不情不愿地承认，如今他终于可以自由决定该如何完成任务，但他选择的方式和自己的师父毫无疑问是一脉相承。

        两分钟后，他们手握着一辆外形优美，即使是在科洛桑奢华的机场跑道上都难得一见的飞车钥匙，衣服上还带着酒吧里挥之不去的食物香气。欧比旺的肚子传出一阵低沉的隆隆声，严正通知他，但凡这具身体的主人有那么一丁点自我保存意识的话，就该在里面停留得再久一点。欧比旺对抗议视而不见，证实了这一指控确凿无误。

        “见识到了，”昆兰说。“换成是我的话会直接威胁他。”

        欧比旺正要走向乘客位，但想了想，还是转向驾驶座。他不喜欢飞行，但不介意飞行。更乐意避免自杀式飞行。

        “威胁对这些人来说没用。”欧比旺提出。

        “恰恰相反，我觉得他们对暴力非常具有领悟力。”

        倒真的不难想象昆兰在几发空枪和某些非常非常激进的手段帮助下展开谈判。因此，不让昆兰来规划行动看起来更加明智了。他发动引擎，大致检查了一下各部件运作正常，又多确认了一下刹车工作稳定，才向前推动操纵杆。

        这艘夸特造船厂的最新旗舰产品不负众望，在强劲的动力下风驰电掣般冲了出去，在其后留下一溜尾迹。欧比旺的脑子晕晕乎乎地，跟不上飞车的行驶速度，过去十二年来在魁刚教导之下残存的理智和常识都被抛到了脑后。当司机恍恍惚惚把操纵杆推到最底部时，昆兰兴奋地大叫一声。

        低矮的红树林如同伫立在战场上的列兵，被模糊成一片血红色的雾气。风刮过欧比旺的脸庞，让他坠入回忆的包围之中，想起上一次他如此不顾后果飞行的经历。他能听见远处激光炮射击的声音，伴随着偏导发射塔倒塌在地震耳欲聋的爆炸声，三个孩子快乐的惊叫夹杂其中。

        “如果你飞得再低一点，我就能对土壤进行分子扫描了。以这样的速度而言，你飞得太低了，学徒。”

        这句不动声色的评论没头没脑地冒了出来，将欧比旺唤回了现实。意识外围爆发的警告如同闪电划破天空一般让他一下子清醒过来，欧比旺猛地向左急转，险险避过一丛红树林化石，此举差点将他的乘客甩出飞行器。他歉意地看了昆兰一眼，后者双手死死粘在座椅上，双眼暴突。

        “你是在找死吗？”他对欧比旺尖叫。或者至少欧比旺觉得他在尖叫。他不太确定，因为一半的叫喊都消失在了掠过他们的狂风中。

        如果就连昆兰·天杀的·沃斯都觉得他在自寻死路，那他大概确实越界太多了。欧比旺拉起刹车。这辆飞车实际开起来一点也没辜负之前的飞前检查，它发出巨大尖利的嘎声，一个甩尾猛地刹住。尽管事前有所准备，欧比旺还是不得不死命按住方向盘，以免自己一头磕到仪表盘上。而昆兰·沃斯，对此毫无预料，一下子被甩飞到了沼泽里。

 

* * *

 

 

_欧比旺嫉妒地望着他的师父满怀喜爱地拍上那家邋遢咖啡馆敦实老板的后背，而不是推开他。这没道理。他认识魁刚那么长时间以来，他的师父一直是个极度内敛含蓄的人，总是长时间一言不发。而此刻，他似乎不介意被一个无赖拥抱，甚至开怀大笑，像是一点也不在意他人的看法。他突然明白过来，魁刚在他身边之所以那么沉默寡言，都是因为他还不够信任欧比旺，还不愿对他敞开心扉。_

_这样就说得通了。毕竟魁刚已经认识迪迪·奥多几十年了。而他们才刚认识一年多。_

_两个人的关系亲密与否往往和他们认识的时间长短无关，这是他后来才领会到的。他站在纳布皇家船只的甲板上，凝望着魁刚拍拍安纳金的背，温柔地安慰他，鼓励他照着自己的样子学习。_

_他们之间建立了某种纽带，欧比旺知道。它和欧比旺与魁刚之间的不太一样，但仍然是一种强烈的联系。绝地不该嫉妒，但欧比旺情不自禁。他转过身去，因他的师父为一个他刚认识一星期的男孩而对他漠然以待而难过不已。_

 

* * *

 

 

        “你们是来杀我儿子的吗？”身形巨大的赫特人声如洪钟地质问他们。“如果你们以为我会出卖我的儿子，那你们就大错特错了。”

        “恰恰相反，我们更希望他好好活着。但其他那些追着他的人就不一定了。”欧比旺说。他依稀记起齐罗是个不受宠爱的孩子，被迫早早成熟，接手家族生意，这样他的弟弟就不必过早结束童年。他的母亲此刻的母爱是装出来的吗？

        赫特人似乎谨慎考量了他的话。

        “他去泰斯了。见到他了务必让他活着回来，你们可以开我的船去。”

        “那我们这就走了，赫特妈妈，”昆兰说着对她敬了个礼，转动脚跟准备离开。

        欧比旺眯起眼睛打量起赫特人。尽管她犯下的罪行罄竹难书，尽管她从未对齐罗展现过温情，但他确实相信她是真的关心自己的长子。

        “你为什么这么在乎他？”他不由自主问道。在他身旁，昆兰向他投以几乎要把他的脑袋烧出一个洞的瞪视。欧比旺没理他。“你只爱你的小儿子，不是吗？”

        “噢，能够如此天真是多么地奢侈啊。显然你对如何为人父母一无所知。告诉我，亲爱的孩子，有哪个父母不爱他们的孩子，”赫特妈妈说。“齐罗一直是更加独立的孩子，所以我给了他相应的自由；希罗则与和他相反，是个娇生惯养的淘气鬼，一件事都不能放心交给他，所以我得时刻看住他。这不意味着我对齐罗的爱更少。”

        在欧比旺来得及理清自己要回复的话前，昆兰就揪着他的脖子把他拖了出去。

        “我们自己有船，殿下！”昆兰在他身后大喊。“但还是感谢您的慷慨！”

 

* * *

 

 

        欧比旺第一次和魁刚碰到犯罪现场是在科洛桑目睹线人弗莱被杀害*。魁刚让欧比旺在他检查尸体的时候留在一边，欧比旺对这一决定感激不尽。而自那以后他们见到了许许多多生命以最残忍的方式被无情地谋杀。因此，看到一具死于胸口一枪的赫特人尸体时，他几乎可以说是波澜不惊。

【*译注：这就是第六章开头引用的迪迪的话事件来源，JA11的剧情。】

        “西是加杜拉派来的卧底，”昆兰说。“这个嘛，其实薛扎法也是。我们两个的任务都是为她偷到全息记录，虽然我本应是第一个将它拿到手的，这样我就可以把它交给议会。”

        “西·斯努特尔斯就是你的线人？”这样一来倒是大致说得通了。虽然欧比旺还记得是少言寡语的里尔促成西买下了他。就算是到了齐罗的城堡，那男孩也总是盯着他看，欧比旺多少注意到了他有好几次都给欧比旺创造了机会，掩护他逃跑。那时他就怀疑里尔是昆兰的线人，要不那男孩干嘛要帮他？

        “你以为我是怎么知道齐罗那天要买新奴隶的？我还知道她会带上里尔，而且里尔会认出你，然后使出浑身解数确保她买下你，所以我才把你扔在那。我实在不想这么说，但欧比旺，你这么一副教养十足的样子装成赏金猎人，要不了两秒钟就会被人识破。”

        “你可以先告诉我一声的。”欧比旺查看了这具赫特人木乃伊，注意到有一小块长方形的颜色和周围不同。形状不是很大，还没有一本全息书本那么大。大概是一本全息日记。“等等，你说里尔会认出我，那是什么意思？”

        “他没对你说吗？他是你从平静号救出的九千人之一。”

        欧比旺吞咽一下。“啊。”

_把注意力集中在当下的任务上，欧比旺。别分心。_

        “这些痕迹还很新，”他说，转移了话题。“我觉得如果我们动作够快，还能在她回到加杜拉身边之前找到她。”

        “欧比旺，等等。”

        欧比旺及时转身，看到某个黑色和银色相间的东西朝他抛来。他一把抓住，正好将光剑握在手中。

        “你大概想带上它。”

 

* * *

 

 

_“别固执了，师父。你还没痊愈。你昨天才刚刚可以下床！”欧比旺在他们步入通往最高委员会塔顶的涡轮电梯时说道。“去跟委员会说你还不能执行新的任务，要么我来说。”_

        “只不过是一次外交任务而已，我年轻的学徒。你担心得太多了。再说，这次的局势很微妙。”

        而魁刚是绝地之中最好的外交官。

_欧比旺交叉双臂，眉头紧锁，深知即使他替师父抗议，最高委员会也不会听。现状是，绝地武士团人手极度不足，数量稀少的绝地分散在银河各个角落。即使他们有比魁刚更加擅长说服这门艺术的绝地，也不太可能会填补魁刚的空缺。绝无可能。这样的绝地会被派去处理某些可能涉及肢体暴力的任务，而魁刚还是会回应议长的召唤，被派去与贸易联盟进行和平谈判。如果欧比旺试图阻止，他就会被留在科洛桑，那他宁愿能够留在师父身边，能够好好照看他，保护他的安全。_

_“沃卡拉大师批准你执行任务了吗？”欧比旺问，决定在投降之前使出最后一道杀手锏。_

_“沃卡拉大师批准我出院。她从没说过要中止我工作。”_

_这听起来更像是沃卡拉无暇从工作中分心，所以没把话说明白，并不代表她同意魁刚这么快就出发执行又一个任务。_

_“此外，我有一种感觉，我必须要参与这次任务。”魁刚说。_

_欧比旺哀叹。“又是你的直觉，师父。上次你的直觉让我们从悬崖上掉了下来！”_

_“因此我们才得以存活。如果我们照你说的来，那就会被困在山洞的爆炸里。你还有很多东西要学，我年轻的学徒。”魁刚打断他。_

_这个，是事实没错。欧比旺叹息一声。照这个样子，他等到老死了都还没够格参加试炼。_

_“是，师父。”_

 

* * *

 

 

        战斗机一进入超空间，欧比旺就联系了绝地议会。通讯立刻就被转到了议会开会时负责处理讯息的机器人那里。

        “JCD，通知议会我们已经设法拿到了全息日记，”欧比旺说。“我会把数据传过去。让数据专家立刻接手。”

        机器人哔哔地用二进制回答他，听起来不同寻常地沮丧，比起祝贺更像是安慰。欧比旺皱眉，他没学过二进制。他望向昆兰，对方耸耸肩。

        “干嘛？我又不是机器人。”那个基法人说。

        欧比旺叹了口气，向机器人致谢，然后将全息日记插入数据接口。

        有些不寻常，他想。那个机器人总是个兴高采烈的小家伙，太过兴高采烈了，甚至在他通讯报告任务失败的时候还快乐地发出哔哔声。在他刚成为学徒的头几年里，魁刚常常责备他对这个世界的想法不够开阔，告诉他这个机器人不是在为他们任务失败而高兴，而是开心于尽管他们未能圆满完成任务，但仍然活着回到了科洛桑。

        他用手指敲打着大腿，嘴里嚼着根配给棒，试着理清头绪。他的意识边缘总觉得有什么事情不对劲，但他头脑昏沉，没法分辨出是到底是哪里出了问题。一声提示音响起，表明数据传输完毕。他叹口气，把全息日记拔下来扔给昆兰，后者盯着飞船控制台，看也不看就伸手接住。

        欧比旺蜷在地板上睡着了，他已经完全透支，连战斗机上没有床都顾不上抱怨。

 

* * *

 

 

        欧比旺一爬出战斗机，所有人就都盯着他看，这让他感到极其尴尬。他强烈意识到自己在纳尔赫塔待了几个月后的样子看起来很糟糕，回程的路上他已经尽最大努力梳洗了，但从大家看他的视线来看大概还是没什么用。从眼角的余光，他看见一个穿着橙色制服的技师向另一个人耳语了几句，然后对方就跑出了机库。有什么事情不对劲。跟他班萨般的外表无关的事。

        欧比旺的手移到光剑附近，做好了准备。

        “你先走吧。等会在圣殿见，”欧比旺说着摆摆手示意昆兰离开。

        基法人点点头，领会了他的意思。“那待会见。”他漫不经心地走开，而欧比旺转身向着圣殿区的方向走去。

        欧比旺用余光看到一个身影穿过人群跟着他。他加快了步伐，昆兰会在前面的十字路口等着包抄跟踪他的人。但在他到达之前，有什么巨大的东西就一下子撞上了他，把他撞得一个趔趄摔倒在地。袭击发生得太突然，欧比旺甚至还没来得及在原力之中发出警报。俯瞰着他的贝萨利斯克人把他按在砂石地上反手就是一巴掌，打得他耳朵里嗡嗡直响。

        “你这混账。你怎么还敢这时候回来，一副若无其事的样子在市场上闲逛，就好像你他妈的根本不在乎发生了什么？”

        他的眼前像是有一百万个星座，但也绝不会错认老朋友的声音——或者说他认为这是一位老朋友。这位朋友显然不这么想，那反手一巴掌很能说明问题。

        “德克斯特？”欧比旺毫无新意地眨着眼睛试图看清。没什么用。但他的视力还是自己慢慢恢复了，他发现自己看着德克斯特·杰特斯特那张熟悉的脸，这个贝萨利斯克人接手了迪迪的咖啡馆，开了家餐馆，提供的食物更加可口，虽然还是和他取代的上一家店一样有把人送进医疗中心的风险。“等一下。你在说什么？你之前有事找我吗？发生了什么？”

        一个矮小的，圆滚滚的身影从人群中冲出来，跑到德克斯特身边拽住他的胳膊，想在这个狂怒的巨人把相对来说身型娇小的人类碾碎之前缓住他。

        “放开那孩子吧，德克斯，”迪迪说。“我觉得他不知道。”

        德克斯特预备着再揍他一下的双手停在了半空中。

        “知道什么？”欧比旺质问。他试着与迪迪对上视线，但迪迪红肿的双眼躲闪着避开了他。德克斯一副怒发冲冠的样子，与平日大为迥异。欧比旺隐隐约约记起魁刚曾教导过他，有些人会以愤怒来掩饰他们的悲伤。对原力快速的一瞥让欧比旺意识到，圣殿区的人们都笼罩在浓浓的一层伤悼之情中，根据衣着，他们之中的许多人无疑来自科洛桑的各个角落。一直以来被他压抑在意识最深处的恐惧慢慢浮上了水面。“魁刚在哪？”他问，害怕听到答案。自他们切断纽带以来已经三年了。他的意识之中孑立着一根系缆柱，他们的师徒纽带稳定地停泊于此，自欧比旺最后一次在意识之中感受到他的师父那平和的存在也已经三年了。即使如此，当他与前师父同在一颗星球上时，他总能感受到一种若有若无的嗡鸣，他的潜意识能轻而易举地从千里之外接收到另一个人的原力存在，如同眼睛接收光线。而此刻，系缆柱边却是一片令人不安的寂静。

        “回圣殿吧，孩子。”德克斯用粗哑的嗓音说。“你可能还赶得上送他最后一程。”

        欧比旺呆呆地望着这两个人，匪夷所思的话语回荡在他嗡嗡作响的耳朵里。是昆兰拖着他迈动脚步，带着他回到圣殿，而欧比旺意识恍惚地跟着他，大脑还处于否认的阶段，拒绝接受现实。

 

* * *

 

 

        欧比旺对死亡并不陌生。多年来他参加过数不清的葬礼，充分了解各种物种的葬仪风俗传统，并且自以为能在哀悼的同时得体地控制好自己的情绪。直到这一天，他走进鸦雀无声的礼堂，感到原力之中哀痛的巨浪向他扑面而来，此刻他才意识到自己其实一无所知。

_**你知道的越多，学徒，你知道的就越少。** _

        魁刚过去对他说过这句格言多少次？多得数不清，但欧比旺似乎还是从未真正将它记在心里，如今他再也听不到魁刚对他这么说了。

        他吞咽一下，努力保持一名绝地该有的镇静。

_“我明天动身。你会来送我吗？”_

_“当然。”_

        欧比旺一直站在机库里，一直等到飞行员威胁要抛下他直接起飞才登船，满心孤独而怅惘，知道自己永远也等不到师父将他送走。

_“任务结束之后我们要好好谈谈。”_

_“我会等你回来。”_

        礼堂里所有的绝地为他分开一条道路，让他毫无阻碍地前进。欧比旺无意识地向前走，前往他记忆里下葬火化前灵柩传统停放的地点。安纳金陪同尤达大师站在那里，后者捧着一个质朴的骨灰罐。

        他还没来得及走近，班特就站了出来，挡在他面前。

        “要你回个信就这么难吗？”她问，平日里温和的声音如今满是怒火。

        欧比旺茫然地看着她。“什么？”

        “魁刚的信息。如果你已经读过了，为什么不回复？”班特质问。“他只想要一句短短的回答。你知道他花了多长时间看着数据板，等着永远都不会到来的回复吗？而你现在还胆敢出现？滚出我的视线。你不配待在这里。”

        欧比旺眨眼。“我没有读到，”他低声说，他的声音在自己的耳朵里听起来空洞无比。“我点开了，但还没来得及读。”

        “他说的是真的，”昆兰出现在他身后说。“这是我的错。我在他来得及读之前就开枪打了他。我很抱歉。”

        道歉并不能弥补犯下的过错。在他十三岁那年从梅里达/达恩回来，恳求武士团能够再度接受他时，温杜大师这么告诉他。

        “噢，是吗？那之前漫长的两年呢？随便哪个他妈的关心金大师的人都知道他生病了。每个足够在乎，想要问一声的人都知道他得了血燃症，剩下的时间不多了。你明知道他已经中断了职务。为什么连问都不问一句？”

        里夫走上前拉住了班特的手臂。“班特，够了。”

        班特挣开他的手。“远远不够！”她厉声说。“我对你的狗屎借口一点兴趣也没有，欧比旺·克诺比。我没机会在塔尔大师死去的时候陪在她身边。而你明明可以陪着金大师，却根本不在乎。你怎么敢——”

        “班特，够了！”里夫的声音响彻了寂静的礼堂，在天花板间回荡了许久才消失。

        班特满面通红转过身去，泪水顺着脸颊流下。

        “让他过来吧，”一个微弱的声音说。他们回头向说话的人望去。安纳金的脸色很糟，双眼发肿，布满血丝，脸上带着泪痕。“魁刚肯定希望他在这里。”

        于是班特退开了，拒绝和欧比旺对视。欧比旺让自己被安纳金带着走完最后一段距离，来到尤达面前。

        “你的信息，我们收到了。一份巨大的礼物，你给这个宇宙带来，但巨大的个人代价付出了，”尤达轻声说，耳朵悲伤地垂下。

        欧比旺重重吞咽一下，咬着嘴唇，想不出该说些什么。他应该说什么？谢谢？我很抱歉？不，他什么也不打算说，因为没什么好话可说。他的胸中缓缓燃起全新的怒火，他被瞒在鼓里，被派去执行其他人也能完成的任务，而与此同时他的师父却死于除他以外所有人都知情的疾病。但班特说得对。魁刚的健康状况对任何了解他的人而言都不是秘密。欧比旺自己也在那天注意到了，就在他离开和昆兰前去执行任务之前。而他选择了不加评论，不去过问，不去在乎。最后他谁也怪不了，只能怪自己。

        这股怒气，他明白，只是悲伤之下的非理性反应，不应该存在，因此欧比旺更加用力咬紧了嘴唇，以防自己说出什么蠢话。嘴里的铁锈味表明他的牙齿已经咬破皮肤，流出血液。欧比旺伸手去接骨灰罐，无声请求着。

        尤达把它递给他，眼底闪烁着泪光。

        “去哀悼，你必须，但之后，振作起来，你必须。艰难时刻，遵循信条必须。”

        欧比旺将骨灰罐抱在胸前，跪倒在地，无法思考，无法反应。

        他隐隐约约意识到有个卡马斯学徒在一旁啜泣，沃卡拉站在他身边低声安慰着。他看到一群不到三岁的孩子围聚在后面，抽抽嗒嗒。甚至他儿时的好友班特和里夫也在哭泣，而他却坐在那里，双眼干涩，毫无反应。

        为什么他是唯一一个没有流眼泪的人？是因为他不像其他人一样在乎魁刚吗？是因为他没有其他人那么爱魁刚吗？欧比旺将前额贴在骨灰罐冰冷的表面上，感到无比迷失，如同在蛮荒空间中漫无目的漂流着的飞船。

        没有一个人站出来安慰他，这很好。此时此地，只有魁刚和他，师父和徒弟，被原力的意志带到一起。

_我的位置就是在你身边，永远都是。_

 

* * *

 

 

        “我真的很遗憾，克诺比武士，但你索要的这块数据板已经被格式化并重新分配了其他人。我们的物资严重不足。你肯定是知道的。”

        欧比旺伸手捋过自己的头发。“自然，李大师。多谢您费心了。”

        “不用谢。如果愿意，或许你想要去看看金大师从前住的套间。我们还没开始为新的住客打扫房间。实际上，如果你想——”

        “我会填好移居所需的申请文件的，李大师。”

        年迈的格兰人对他微笑，将房间调动的申请表递给他。

        欧比旺离开军需大师的办公室，无意识地穿过走廊。直到他站在一道门前，抬手打开，欧比旺才意识到自己回到了魁刚的房间。他慢慢地将手掌按上面板。

        门一下子滑开了，陈旧的空气涌了出来，鼻端充满了浓烈的草药和植物气味，就像每次他们从长期任务中归来时一样。魁刚的原力标识也还残留于此，尽管已经太过微弱，无法提供任何安慰。欧比旺步入房间，望着这片熟悉的空间，注意到曾经摆放植物的地方如今空空如也。欧比旺依稀记得自己还是学徒的时候每天要照料二十七盆植物。如今，只有一盆孤零零的多肉还无精打采地待在窗台上。魁刚一定是把那些植物都送给了别人，或者将它们移植到了花园里，以防有一天他再也不能照顾它们了。

        欧比旺拿起这最后一盆留下的植物察看。它已经长大了，养着它的花盆也换了，但这毫无疑问是欧比旺送给魁刚的五十岁生日礼物。

 _“这种植物能够活上一百年，可以安然无恙地看着你度过下半个世纪，”_ 欧比旺当时这么说。

        塔尔大师大笑起来，建议他不要养成送给魁刚更多可怜无助小生命的习惯，要不然他很有可能会把下半个世纪都花在园艺上。那是他生命中最美好的时光之一，在任务，学习，与魁刚和塔尔玩笑间度过每一天。他清楚记得那些日子，就如同昨日一般鲜明，而现在他们两个人都已经离去了，留下欧比旺一个人站在这里。

        他将一根手指埋进土壤里，感受着它。如他所料，直到他的第一个指关节都是干的。他凭着记忆摸索，找出一个喷雾器，从水槽里把它灌满。他小心翼翼地把水喷在植物的叶子上，在移栽之前轻微湿润土壤，让叶子在阳光下自然干燥。

        任务完成，他退出这间屋子，再也无法忍受这种倍感窒息的安静。这个熟悉的地方让魁刚的死令人更加难以承受。一旦欧比旺让自己松懈下来哪怕一秒，他都会不自觉回身，等待着接下来魁刚会与他分享一天中的趣事，或是情不自禁望向厨房，以为看到了水壶烧开冒出的蒸气，却发现一切都只是他的想象。

        这很痛苦，每每想到他本可以和魁刚一同度过更多时光，而他却选择与之疏远。而这又是为了什么？就为了一些如今看来根本不值一提，无需介怀的小事。

 

* * *

 

        “他们说我能在这里找到你，”安纳金的话音打破了他的沉思。

        欧比旺被吓了一跳，眨眨眼，伸头看向男孩。他们身前的一片开阔空地之上，星系依旧缓慢运行着，在地板和房间里仅有的两个人身上投下一片斑斓。安纳金在欧比旺身边坐下，将双膝抱在胸前。

        “我听说你下周要去农业部队，”欧比旺说。

        安纳金点点头，但看起来对此不是很激动。欧比旺回忆起自己在他这个年纪时被告知要被送到班多米尔，去当一名农民。他当时无比害怕要被送走，无比害怕离开这个他一生都称之为家的地方，前往陌生之所，从此一辈子种地为生。

        “你看，如果你想的话，我可以——”

        “我不想成为任何人的学徒，欧比旺。克莉、宾、阿迪和亚黛尔都问过我了。我只是不想。”

        欧比旺回头看着他，对此讶异不已。

        “为什么？”

        安纳金扯了扯自己上衣的下摆。“因为我问尤达大师，假如我妈妈快要去世了，我能不能回去看她。他告诉我我应该学会放开依恋。”

        “啊。”尤达大师确实会这么回答。这是真的，当然，但如果一名绝地想要离开，无论议会是否允许，他都可以毫无阻碍地离开，这也是真的。绝地不是狱卒，而除非有人严重触犯了信条，否则议会并不会真的处罚每一个出于个人动机行事的绝地。

        但就在他这么想的同时，他也意识到这对安纳金这样渴望亲密关系的人来说并不是完美的解决方案。外出执行任务可能会让他错过与母亲最后告别的机会，就像欧比旺错过了魁刚一样。当你不断从一个星系跳跃到另一个星系时，生活总是不可预料的。一直留在某个固定的星球上也不算万无一失的办法。但总比过着流浪的生活要强。

        安纳金皱起鼻子，显然沉浸在苦思冥想之中。“我不知道。可能放开依恋是对的，但我不习惯也不喜欢这样。所以我想可能当个绝地武士不适合我。我喜欢修理东西，而塔图因的农业部队正好需要有个人可以修好被沙子不断弄故障的机器，所以我决定回去。不过我还是个绝地，所以这挺好的。我还是可以用原力帮助别人。”

        欧比旺微笑。“有道理。但我的提议依然生效。如果什么时候改了主意，你要知道我永远都愿意成为你的师父。”想到安纳金会在他身边，这想法的感觉很对。但话说回来，安纳金能和他的妈妈快乐地生活在同一颗星球上的想法感觉起来也很对。

        安纳金对他露齿一笑。

        “所以，你找我有什么事？”

        他的笑容褪去了。安纳金从腰带上拿下一把光剑。熟悉的造型映入眼帘之时，欧比旺的心脏紧缩起来。

        “正当的处理方法应该是把它交还给议会，但我想魁刚会希望你拿着它的。”安纳金说。“里面的水晶，他们渴望陪伴，你知道。把光剑就这么锁在训练室的展示柜里是不对的。”

        用这种说法来描述水晶与原力的共鸣有点奇怪，虽然安纳金可能不是故意要说得这么诗意，只是说出了他在原力中的真切感受，欧比旺不得不承认，每个人感觉原力的方式不尽相同。

        欧比旺接过它，握住光剑，一段回忆掠过他的脑海——魁刚曾经随意地将同一把光剑放进他的手中。没有一个绝地愿意与他的光剑分离，但这位绝地大师毫无疑虑地将自己的光剑托付给他。那是信任，还是悲伤之下不计后果的行为？他想起那时魁刚平静的睡眠，觉得一定是前者。

        “好啦，我现在得走了。还有五分钟就要开始上原力理论课了。”

        “那你最好跑着去，”欧比旺建议。没记错的话，从这到上课的教室要花上十分钟，如果在原力辅助下奔跑的话会快一点。

        安纳金挥挥手，飞奔离去。

        欧比旺将注意力转回这把光剑上，手指拂过每一处起伏，回忆对比它在他手中的感觉。这些起伏较之他记忆中的更加圆润，因使用而磨损，到处都是细小的划痕。欧比旺的拇指停在开关上，犹豫一瞬，然后激活了它。

        一束翡翠色的光激射而出，因能量和某种不一样的东西低沉地嗡鸣着。他想起安纳金的话，在原力之中向凯伯水晶伸出手，接着立刻感受到了它的原力将他环入一个密不透风的拥抱，紧紧抓着他。欧比旺让自己迷失在熟悉原力标识的包围之中，被孤独和悲伤所吞没。

        水晶会这样回应每个人吗？这就是安纳金所说的，不愿孤独的水晶吗？

        但事实并非如此。凯伯水晶尽管对原力敏感，但没有意识。更确切地说，它们被使用者烙印了，留下了使用者原力存在的标识。这意味着这种被抛下的感觉和渴求陪伴的绝望呼唤，就是魁刚生命中最后时日的缩影。

        “欧比旺，”哀伤的低语响起，那股原力认出了他的存在，绝望地想要够到他。“欧比旺。”

        你知道他花了多长时间看着数据板，等着永远都不会到来的回复吗？

        欧比旺熄灭光剑，垂下了头。

 

* * *

 

        “对不起，”班特说。“我不应该说那些话。”

        他们一起坐在湖水层，他，班特，加伦三个人，加伦终于解决了两个星系之间的争端赶了回来。里夫则出发去某个核心世界星球监督贸易协定了。这就是绝地的生活，会一直从一个地方漂泊到另一个地方就是生活之中唯一确定的事。

        “不用，”欧比旺说。“你说得对。我明明有机会的。我只是没抓住它。”

        “你确实有错，但也真的不是你一个人的错。我们之中随便一个人本来都可以插手干预的，但我们没有。”

        欧比旺耸耸肩。“没关系。我没生你的气。”他强迫自己对朋友们挤出一个微笑。“我明天要去霍斯尼亚主行星。要我带点什么吗？”

        加伦眨眨眼。“他们已经开始派你去执行新任务了？”

        欧比旺耸肩。“为什么不呢。反正我在这里也没什么事好做。”

        班特和加伦交换一个眼神，但什么都没说。这对欧比旺来说正好。他无需再忍受又一轮劝说，试图说服他他还没准备好去执行任务。去他的准备。他过去三年里从来都没有准备好执行任何任务。没理由现在才来等着他准备好。

 

* * *

 

        欧比旺大步走进医疗翼，手里拿着一张耐写纸。本看了一眼他的表情，又惊恐地看了眼沃卡拉。

        “去检查一下点滴，本，”沃卡拉说，将她的学徒赶出即将到来的暴风雨中。卡马斯人立刻冲了出去，万分感激能有个借口逃开。

        “这是什么？”欧比旺质问，把那张耐写纸啪地甩到桌子上。

        沃卡拉手指相对放在面前，平静地注视着他。“事实。”

        “我没有生病，切大师。你不能让我中断职务！”

        “说这话的人不顾政府官员的建议，径自冲进战场，独自摧毁了十部坦克和一个营的机器人，”沃卡拉说。“听好，我知道你需要分散注意力，但任务不是给你分心用的。执行任务时需要你以够帮助解决争端的方式思考和行动。如果你不专心，最终只会危及他人性命。我很抱歉说这么刺耳的话，但这是事实。在我从你身上看到一丁点自我关怀之前，我都不会允许你复职，就这样。心理治疗师的预约申请表在这，门在那。你选吧。另外，你不许站在那恐吓我或者我手下的人。”

        欧比旺瞪着她。

        “那我就一直等下去好了。武士团人手不足，一个都不能浪费。”

        “说得真对，欧比旺。武士团的外勤人员极度不足，所以这就是为什么我们不能派一个一点都不爱惜自己性命的人出去。”

        “你想要什么？”他咬着牙齿嘶声说。

        “就你现在这幅样子？什么也不。去别的地方发泄怒气吧，克诺比武士，如果你在路上碰到欧比旺了，告诉他我想和他待一会。”

        “做什么？”

        “那是我和欧比旺之间的事。现在，我再说一遍，表格在这，门在那。”

        欧比旺握紧拳头，转身就冲了出去。沃卡拉手指敲着手臂侧边，在脑子里倒计时。她从欧比旺还在育幼所的时候就在照顾他了，完全了解他接下来会做什么。

        本重新出现在柜边。“一切正常，”他报告。

        “是吗？那去看看我们有什么种类的静脉注射液。明天我要听到每一种库存的用法汇报。”

        本犹豫一下，但当滑动门再一次打开时再度冲了出去。欧比旺走到台前，深吸一口气。

        “我道歉，切大师。我不该这幅态度。”他说。

        他完全不像从前那样是冷静镇定的化身，但沃卡拉相信应该酌情鼓励。她示意一名医疗助理接管柜台，然后带欧比旺走向狭小的食品储藏间，这里也被用作招待愤懑友人的私人空间。现在这个点空无一人，沃卡拉将灯光转到请勿打扰。

        “你上次吃东西是什么时候？”沃卡拉问，示意欧比旺坐下。她打开橱柜，翻出一个碗和一把勺子。

        年轻的武士坐在凳子上，双手交握放在桌上。

        “今天早上，”他想了一会以后说。

        “那你上一次真正吃饭，而不是靠配给棒或者能量饮料过活又是什么时候？”

        这一次，沉默告诉沃卡拉，欧比旺其实根本想不起来，但耻于将答案宣之于口。

        “我猜猜看。大概是在你和昆兰·沃斯启程前往纳尔赫塔开始你们的失控任务之前？”她从锅里舀了一些粥放进碗里。

        欧比旺先是耸肩，然后点头。沃卡拉把碗放在他面前，坐到对面。

        “吃。”

        欧比旺盯着这碗粥，专心致志看着热气丝丝缕缕浮起，看起来一点胃口也没有。接着，他一如既往地在面对问题时选择听从习惯，服从命令。他舀起一勺粥打算直接放进嘴里。沃卡拉一探身打断了他。

        “该死的原力啊，欧比旺，你想烫伤自己吗？”她叹口气把碗拉开。“好吧，先把这个放一边晾一会。我们试试别的，行吗？”她站起来走向冰柜，从里面拿出两根冰棒。她把一根递给欧比旺，自己开始吸咬第二根。“你该试试这个。原来是魁刚最爱的口味。”

        听到他前师父的名字，欧比旺一下子身体紧绷，浑身僵硬。他握紧了冰棒。冷气开始沿着边缘凝结，化为更大的水珠，一点一点滑到底部，滴落在桌上。沃卡拉吸了会冰棒，然后才开始说话。

        “如果不想吃，就还回来。你完全不知道这有多抢手，全都是因为这附近的每个人不知怎么回事，都把这种味道和与魁刚在一起冥想时的平和感联系到了一起。我觉得本大概很想要。”

        欧比旺盯着手里的冰棒，然后盯着桌上的水渍，眨眨眼，像是第一次看到这两样东西。他呆呆地把它放进嘴里，吸了一口。表情立刻扭曲了。

        “是苦的。”他又吸了一口。

        “唔。还用你说。”

        她看着欧比旺吃完冰棒，然后开始喝粥。

        “你找我来是有理由的，”欧比旺说。“不可能只是为了喂我吃东西。”

        “确实。但作为一名治疗师，确保没人因为营养不良而晕倒是我的职责，而作为朋友，确保你不会过早死亡也是我的职责。”

        欧比旺对她挑起眉毛，显然不是很理解她的最后一句话。朋友？

        “我和魁刚是同一个幼徒小组的，”沃卡拉说。“你以为我们为什么总是像小孩子一样吵架？我们是一起长大的。”

        欧比旺仔细将过度咀嚼的食物从嘴里咽下，送进胃里，喉结随着吞咽的动作起伏。他慢慢地张开下巴，酝酿着自己的下一句话。

        “你有话对我说，”欧比旺说。“好吧，我懂了。你可以直说。不需要拐弯抹角。你想说我是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，对不对？因为显然过去两年里，自从魁刚确诊以来，每个人和他关系稍微亲近的人都知道他病了。每个人，除了我，当然，这是因为我忙着当个白痴，没来得及注意到这个。”

        “为你说句公道话，你也不知道他有多傻。”

        欧比旺对此翻的白眼简直可以擀出一块完美的面饼。

        “真的。我一直让他告诉你真相，但他总是说，明天，下一次，大概晚些时候……我都不知道你不知道，直到那天我们在走廊上撞见你——或者说你从我们身边逃开。”

        欧比旺叹息一声。

        “我不应该这样，我知道，但我不小心听到他对你坦白，说收下我做学徒是个错误。我不知道该怎么面对，所以我像个胆小鬼一样逃走了，其实我就是个胆小鬼。”

        “他不是觉得收你当学徒是个错误。他是觉得尤达把你分派给他是个错误。”

        欧比旺投向沃卡拉的眼神表明她是在自相矛盾，胡言乱语。沃卡拉摆摆手。

        “他想要我转告你，他很抱歉。”沃卡拉说。

        欧比旺舔了舔嘴唇，深呼吸一次，好在开口说话之前平息自己的情绪，难以控制自己的声音变得沙哑。“为什么？”

        “为很多事。为没有等到你回来。为他是一个无能的师父。为——”

        “他绝不是个无能的师父，”欧比旺打断她。

        沃卡拉沉默下来，给欧比旺进一步整理思绪的时间，等着他说出自己的想法。

        “正好相反，我才是无能的那个，”欧比旺凝视着自己的手掌说。“我一直想要让他为我骄傲，但我似乎永远也没办法像他那样理解生命原力。自始自终，我想我只让他感到失望。”

        沃卡拉继续沉默了又一会，等着欧比旺还有没有什么要补充的。当他未再发一言时，她在自己的座位上倾身向前。

        “你想知道魁刚那天在走廊上对我说了什么吗？”

        欧比旺那双暴风雨般蓝色的眼睛抬起，望着她。

        “他对我说，即使你总是说自己对生命原力的感应很弱，但你其实拥有深刻的感受，很容易就与人们产生联系——这是典型生命原力修习者的特征，如果真的有这类修习者的话，而他最大的遗憾就是，在他的教导之下，你在统一原力上的天赋被荒废了。他想知道，尤达大师将你分派给他是否单纯因为你可以应对他的冥顽不化，这一决定最终帮了他，但却伤害了你。这就是为什么他觉得这是个错误，而不是因为你让他失望了。”

        欧比旺深深地，颤抖着吸进一口气。“他不该会有这样的想法。他一直以来都是我唯一想要的师父。”

        “好吧，你们两个都是一样的。无论你的自我贬低倾向让你相信什么，你要知道，你一直是他最大的骄傲和快乐。绝不要怀疑这一点。不要为没能及时赶回来自责了，好吗？魁刚自己也不想要你为了他放弃任务回来。”

        一秒又一秒不知不觉过去了，时间在静默之中悄然度过。一滴眼泪从欧比旺的眼中落下，然后是又一滴紧随其后。他吸了吸鼻子，想要强忍住泪水，但它们继续往下掉，漫溢出盛满的堤坝。

        沃卡拉走到他身边，抱住了他，让他撕心裂肺地恸哭。

        “好了，好了，没事的。无有死亡，唯行原力，记得吗？一切都会好起来的。”

        这需要时间，沃卡拉知道，而在此之前，他们唯一能做的就是给予他所需的支持，让他原谅自己，重新振作。

 

* * *

 

 

_当学徒们一个个走出来，兴奋地交谈着他们要如何度过周四夜晚时，魁刚站在教室外等着。大部分学徒都处在可以在无人监督的情况下外出圣殿的年纪，而且大部分也都会不加犹豫地抓住任何机会行使这种自由。他注意到他的学徒走在人群最后，姜红色的脑袋和加伦·穆林的头凑在一起。班特落在后面，明智地与他们保持距离，以免不小心听到什么她有义务报告的秘密行动。_

_一看到他，欧比旺和加伦的窃窃私语立马就停止了。_

_“师父？”欧比旺的嗓音里夹杂着一丝犹豫和一点胆怯，为魁刚敲响了警钟——没错，他的学徒肯定在计划着干什么坏事。_

_欧比旺身旁，加伦深鞠一躬。“金大师。”班特热情地朝他蹦蹦跳跳，给了他一个满怀喜爱的拥抱。“魁刚大师！”魁刚笑着回拥她。他没错过自己学徒突然的一阵嫉妒，但无视了它。毫无疑问欧比旺知道这种感情是错误的，并且会努力克服它。果不其然，魁刚很快感到年轻人将自己的负面情绪释放到原力之中，原力中一阵窸窣作响。_

_“我也很高兴见到你，班特。穆林学徒。你们介意我今晚偷走我的学徒吗？”_

_班特，加伦和欧比旺互相交换了一下眼神。_

_“但是我答应了加伦今晚会和他们一起出去，”欧比旺抗议。“你昨天答应了我今晚请假的。”_

_欧比旺违抗他的情况很少见，这让魁刚感到要坚持自己的决定格外艰难，但他知道，为了科洛桑的和平，他必须这么做。_

_“这个，我确实答应了。但我，这么说吧，最近流行这么一件事，那就是在一个人十八岁生日那天，第一次喝酒时要尽情畅饮，不醉不休。我知道你年轻的朋友们都很遗憾地还没有到法定的饮酒年龄，为了不让你错过这个机会，我费了很大功夫找来这么一瓶好酒。”他将一个瓶子举到年轻人面前。“风暴中的港口，产自帕马思*。你能在已知星系里找得到的最烈的酒。”_

_【*译注：这瓶酒应该是出自正史小说Bloodline的前传[疾驰（Scorched）](http://www.starwarsfans.cn/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=21749)，感兴趣的话可以点开看中译，第一段就有相关描述。】_

_他停顿一下，让欧比旺好好消化这条信息。灰蓝色的眼睛在酒瓶和魁刚明亮的蓝眼睛间来来回回，显然难以抉择。_

_“但是师父，我已经有了别的计划。”_

_他太了解自己的学徒和他那特立独行的朋友了，他所说的计划大概可以用荒唐来精准概括。魁刚本人，尽管同样不按常理出牌，但也不特别渴望在凌晨时分接到科洛桑安防处的传唤，向他通知自己年轻学生和他未成年朋友的不当行为。但是，对欧比旺不适合硬碰硬。打感情牌总是个更好的选择。如果这样做的代价是会让他因为没有忠于师父而倍感负疚，那也是必要之恶。_

_魁刚将双手拢进袖子里，作出一副失望的表情。“这样的话，那就去享受你的夜晚吧，”他让语调里带上一丝失望说到。_

_欧比旺，作为听话学徒的典范，还是屈服于选择迁就师父，加伦没能非常好地藏住自己的失望，而班特不加掩饰地松了口气。_

_“那么……你是怎么弄到这个……瓶子的？”在他们回住处的路上，欧比旺犹豫地问道。_

_“这是份礼物，帕马思议员多年前亲自送给我的，为了答谢我为全球规模的吊桥系统建造协商出了一个公道的价格，”魁刚说。“他向我保证，这一瓶是掺了水的版本，外星球的消费者也可以安全饮用。”_

_在听到这是掺了水的之后，欧比旺兴味盎然的表情瞬间消失了，青少年特有的狂妄让他相信自己可以灌下原装正品还安然无恙，就跟许多其他非帕马思人一样，直到他们发现自己的内脏被一颗液体超新星炸得四分五裂。_

_魁刚将手按在房门边的面板上，门轻柔地吱声滑开。学徒跟在师父身后，在沙发前脚步犹疑，看着放在矮桌旁的耐钢桶。_

_“如果你发现这一绝佳版本不够刺激，我保证，我会带你出门，并且给你买你余下学徒时光中所有想要喝的酒。”魁刚提出，对欧比旺晃动着他的诱饵，他知道这个年轻人一定会忍不住上钩。_

_欧比旺的双眼里闪动着兴奋的光，他在师父身边的沙发上坐下，调整好位置，这样他就能半对着魁刚。“成交。”_

_但凡学徒能够看得再仔细一点，他就会注意到他的师父往小玻璃杯里倒出两指高的酒时，绝地大师眼里闪烁着顽皮的光芒。_

_“生日快乐，欧比旺，”魁刚说着，举起酒杯祝酒。_

_欧比旺举起自己的杯子。两只酒杯碰在一起，两个人都向后仰头，一口气灌下。魁刚之所以能从这一口幸存下来，全因为他曾经有幸品尝过真正的，经典年份的风暴中的港口，并且在肉体和精神上都做好了双重准备，以面对吞下太阳的后果。谁又能责怪他小小地借助了一下原力，来完成不可能的任务呢？欧比旺，与之相反，就没有这样的运气了，魁刚眼睁睁看着他从脸庞到胸口都急速浮起一层深红色，双眼大睁，一秒钟后爆发出一阵呛咳。_

_“这肯定不是供人类饮用的！”等欧比旺终于缓过一口气来，他愤怒地沙哑着嗓子说。_

_“恰恰相反，我觉得这是专门为人类饮用设计的产品。”魁刚心平气和地说。他不是一点影响也没有，但在有了经验的情况下要装出一副镇定自若的样子就容易多了。_

_欧比旺看起来很后悔自己曾经想尝尝酒精的味道。_

_“恕我不敢苟同，师父。我宁愿这辈子都不喝酒了，也不愿意再多尝一滴那种酸水，”_

_“那好吧，学徒。但是，这可是你的生日礼物。你肯定不想浪费它吧？”_

_欧比旺想了想，“你这么说了的话，师父，我们来玩一场真心话还是喝酒的游戏怎么样？”_

_“我们之间一定是有代沟了，因为我敢发誓我明明记得这个游戏叫真心话大冒险，”魁刚不动声色地评论。_

_“说实话吧。如果你让我去大冒险，做违反绝地信条的事，我只能选放弃挑战，或者接受挑战，然后被逮到议会受处分。两者都很蠢，所以我们还是玩真心话还是喝酒比较好。”_

_魁刚笑起来。“那好吧，你可以先开始。”_

_欧比旺立刻坐直，满脸兴奋，暂时忘记了难受的感觉。“你犯下的最严重的罪行是什么？”_

_这个问题其实出乎意料地简单。_

_“拒绝你，”魁刚简短地说。_

_欧比旺瞪大双眼，缓慢地眨了眨，嘴巴大张，看着他威严的师父。一边为自己居然能占有这么重的分量而感动不已，一边又为没能从绝地大师身上撬出任何八卦而感到上当受骗。_

_“那么，看来轮到我了，”魁刚说。“告诉我，我年轻的学徒，你和你的朋友加伦·穆林今晚到底计划做什么？”_

_欧比旺猛地闭上嘴巴。双眼极度惊悸地看了酒瓶一眼，看起来在自我保存和不要出卖朋友之间无比挣扎。魁刚一点也不怀疑欧比旺最终会如何抉择，虽然那孩子看起来还没做出他师父已经料到的决定。_

_“好吧，”欧比旺咬紧牙关。他倒了一小杯酒，屏住呼吸，一饮而尽。这一次他呛到了自己，差点没吐出来。_

_魁刚满怀同情，为他拿了份吃的，还有一大碟奶酪。_

_“饮酒第一课，学徒。千万不要空腹喝酒。尽量多吃些高脂食物。它会缓解酒精吸收的速度。”_

_“能够防止胃黏膜被烧穿吗？”欧比旺悲痛地哑声说道。_

_“嗯……问得好。其实我也不知道。为什么不我们尝试一下呢？轮到你了。”_

_这一次，欧比旺花了些时间好好考虑，无疑钻空了心思要想出一个魁刚绝对无法轻易绕过的问题。他嚼着恩多炸鸡翅，脑子里齿轮转动。师徒二人默默地以咀嚼食物的节奏交流，相伴着吃下晚餐。_

_“你喜欢塔尔大师的什么？”他终于问出来。_

_魁刚扬起眉毛。“你确定你想问这个吗？听起来是个相当简单的问题。”_

_“如果你想要转移我的重点，让我换个问题的话，那就说明不是那么简单的问题。”欧比旺一边把手指舔干净，一边指出。_

_这其实是非常精准的观察，而直到他的学徒敏锐地指出以前，魁刚都没真的意识到自己在做什么。_

_公道地说，这也不是什么他不愿意谈及的问题，但看着他显然已经喝醉了的学徒，魁刚感到一股公平竞争的冲动，于是倒出一杯酒饮下。当他将小玻璃杯放回桌上时，他发现欧比旺带着一副难以捉摸的表情望着他。看起来几乎是……悲伤的。_

_“你想念她吗？”他问。_

_严格来说，欧比旺多提了一个问题，但魁刚看不出特意回避这一问的理由。“是的。”_

_欧比旺什么也没说，在沉默中盯着那瓶酒，一阵哀伤流淌过他们的纽带。魁刚沉思了这份感觉一瞬，然后将它撇到一边，留待稍后再深究。_

_“那天晚上在雅汶四究竟发生了什么，害得你被当地安保部门拘留？”魁刚问。他知道这个问题的答案，这是当然的，但欧比旺当时对执法部门的了解还不够深，不知道本地安防不可能在没有第一时间通知魁刚欧比旺究竟因犯下什么不当行为被捕的情况下，就让前者保释他离开。欧比旺在这件事上少见地一意孤行，无论魁刚怎么软硬兼施，都不愿意吐露半个字。_

_看起来就算是四年过去了，欧比旺对自己所犯错误的疑虑都尚未平息，这个年轻人立刻伸手去够酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯。魁刚抓住他的手腕，止住他将杯子送到自己唇边的动作。_

_“不是吧。当真有那么糟糕吗，到现在都不能告诉我？”_

_欧比旺移开视线，挣脱魁刚松松的抓握。_

_“对不起，师父。”他一饮而尽。_

_有那么几秒钟，蔓延的沉默中充满了尴尬的紧绷气氛。魁刚注视着他年轻的学生，既迷惑又受伤，因为欧比旺本该能向他的师父知无不言，言无不尽。接着，欧比旺突然向前俯下身。_

_魁刚对此早有准备，他将钢桶召唤到手中，然后放在欧比旺面前，欧比旺立刻就吐进了桶里。他伸手将他的学徒辫拉出危险范围。_

_等到欧比旺进入了干呕的阶段。魁刚朝厨房走去，准备泡一壶杰鲁茶*。_

_【*译注：根据Wookieepedia，杰鲁茶（Jeru tea）是甜的，口感像糖水，对喝醉的人有镇静作用。】_

_“第二课，尽量保持水分。”_

_当他从厨房回来时，他的学徒仰面倚在沙发扶手上，望着天花板，眼角湿润。他一言不发接过茶杯，啜饮了一口热腾腾的茶水，似乎思绪万千。_

_尽管不愿如此，但魁刚情不自禁担心起来。人们是怎么描述醉酒来着？据说对某些人来说，喝醉酒会放大他们的抑郁感？欧比旺是在为什么事暗自神伤吗？_

_“欧比旺？”_

_“我要做什么才能让你为我骄傲？”欧比旺突然问。_

_烈酒会让人说出不该说的话，这句忠告确实有些道理，因为魁刚突然发现自己处于一种醉后的伤感之中，已经预备好了要将自己内心最深处的情感倾泻而出。_

_“什么都不用，欧比旺。我已经为你感到无比地骄傲了。你是一个人能够希望得到的最好的学徒，世界上没有任何事情能够改变我对你的看法。”_

_一声轻柔的鼾声让魁刚意识到，自己的学徒，其实已经被酒精彻底击败失去了意识，完全没听到他真心坦白的哪怕一个字。他哼了一声。这说不定是最好的，要不然他会开始滔滔不绝，欧比旺根本听不完。他站起身，揽起他的学徒，将他抱回床上，为他除去靴子和多功能腰带——这样他就不会弄脏床单了，绝不是因为魁刚享受着溺爱自己学徒的难得机会，魁刚对自己保证。_

_他倾身向前，轻轻在他的额头上印下一吻。“我爱你，欧比旺。生日快乐。”_

 

 

 


	8. 作者后记

以下是我对这个AU结束之后故事发展轨迹的构想。我其实没有真的写下那么多内容，因为我已经开始在写另外两篇文章 ，而且如果按照我现在这个进度的话看来是永远也写不完了，所以真的不想再开始写第三篇，但也不想给读者留下悬念。所以我为好奇之后走向的读者——比如我，我绝对是那种需要知道在故事结束之后角色们最终结局的人——写了这个后记。（如果有任何人想要借用这里面的情节，请自便。）

警告：不是傻白甜童话，预计会出现大量死亡。另外不管我的语法和写作在过去一到七章有多糟糕，至少多多少少得到了一写表面上的校对。而我完全没校对这一章，所以大概会出现成堆的语法和输入错误。

* * *

 

**之后发生的事情：**

就如同正文提到的，安纳金加入了塔图因的农业部队，见到了他的妈妈和继父。当他十九岁时，他接到了克利格的求救，通知他施密被塔斯肯袭击者掠走。他追上他们，找到了他妈妈，因为首先要带施密回家治疗而没有屠杀塔斯肯袭击者，但她还是在几天后伤重而亡。（我解释一下好了，我个人认为安纳金屠杀塔斯肯袭击者是在那一刻悲愤之下一时冲动的行为，而不是冷静策划的行动，所以在这个AU里，既然塔斯肯袭击者不在周围，而且他身边都是他了解并爱着的人们，施密也告诉他停手，所以他没有去报复追杀并杀死所有他们的妇孺老幼。）他在哀痛之下接受了第一个外出离开农业部队的任务——考察另一个沙漠星球的本地作物，而这个星球——你们都能猜到——是吉奥诺西斯。他在那再次遇见欧比旺，然后陷入了整个克隆人战争的一团乱麻之中。

杜库在这个AU里还是成为了达斯·泰拉纳斯（因为他的目的一直都是让绝地意识到他们的方式错了。如果有什么不同的话，我觉得他在这个宇宙里对欧比旺的恨意甚至更加浓烈O_O）

安纳金退出了农业部队，因此在十九岁的时候就彻底离开了绝地武士团（大约在TCW！安纳金晋升为武士的那个时间点），参了军，而且由于命中注定，不知怎么回事还是与欧比旺并肩作战。这个AU里阿索卡是欧比旺的学徒，而她就像是安纳金的兄弟姐妹（狂笑起来，你能想象他们俩在一起搜刮厨房的场景吗）。坏消息：她还是为同样的原因再度被开除出绝地武士团。好消息：她在EP3之前，与雷克斯前往曼达洛之前和安纳金一起短暂组队了一段时间。不管怎样，在克隆人战争的早期，安纳金遇到了帕德梅议员，他们在一起约会了一段时间，有了几次同生共死的经历，然后结婚了。合法并公开的那种。帕德梅在和原作差不多的时间点怀孕。

而帕尔帕廷那边。在安纳金动身前去农业部队之前，帕尔帕廷提出要为他在科洛桑政坛谋求一个位子，但安纳金果断拒绝了，声称自己已经厌烦了梦想着成就非凡事业，只想回家。施密的死其实是帕尔帕廷为了让安纳金重回棋盘设计的。当安纳金回到科洛桑，他再度与安纳金会面，试图利用帕德梅的死亡引诱他到黑暗面。但这个时候，安纳金已经在战火牺牲中成长了（他在这篇里不是绝地，所以他真的将所有克隆人们都当作手足兄弟，而每个克隆人的死亡对他，都比对TCW！安纳金来说事关重大。而且，“起死回生？你是说我们在吉奥诺西斯上碰到的那些僵尸一样的玩意？还是不了吧”），因此他的反应是将帕德梅置于医疗护理之下。但，他还是真的被吸引了，而帕尔帕廷也知道这一点，坚持不懈，将他一点点逼向极限。总之，该来的总会来，帕德梅在他和某个分离主义走狗通讯的时候无意发现了帕尔帕廷的秘密，受伤逃跑了。她设法发出消息通知了绝地议会。梅斯带队前去与帕尔帕廷对质，正好碰见帕尔帕廷在对安纳金说是绝地打伤了帕德梅。梅斯试图杀死帕尔帕廷，但这样就更加印证了帕尔帕廷所说的绝地是邪恶的。安纳金插手介入，梅斯的刺杀失败，反而身亡，安纳金同意帮助帕尔帕廷。六十六号令下达执行了。

与此同时，帕德梅被贝尔·奥加纳救了，他也找到了尤达和欧比旺。两名绝地回到圣殿，撤回消息，正好撞见手足无措的安纳金，他最终还是不知道该干什么。他被帕尔帕廷命令去杀死所有的绝地幼徒，但即使绝地都是叛徒，他还是无法让自己相信这是他该做的事，另外他看见了克隆人，也就是他的手足们被激活了芯片，这让他惊惑不已，他相信了欧比旺（这个宇宙里欧比旺不是议会成员，而且100%站在阿索卡那边）。  
嗯。于是尤达前去与西迪厄斯对峙，为欧比旺，安纳金还有幸存的绝地幼徒争取逃脱波利斯马萨（Polis Massa）的时间。安纳金和帕德梅重逢，后者即将分娩，生下了一对双胞胎，但最终因为伤势过重死去。安纳金意识到如果他不向帕尔帕廷复命，帕尔帕廷会将目标转向下一个力量最强的原力使用者，也就是他的孩子们。所以他们想出了一个计划：

由欧比旺和尤达将双胞胎带走，安纳金回到达斯·西迪厄斯身边，假装遭遇了绝地的背叛，绝地杀死了帕德梅和他未出生的孩子，并且他发誓，如果他能帮他找到尤达和欧比旺让他复仇，他就对西迪厄斯完全效忠。同时，他的真实目标是接近西迪厄斯，趁他失去防备之际杀了他。在接下来的某个时间点他还是残废了，并且穿上了那套维生服，这实际上是帕尔帕廷精心策划的，而安纳金也知道这一点，但是别无选择，只能接着演下去。（如果我没记错的话，根据EU内容，让安纳金残废一直是西迪厄斯的目标）

在这个AU里，达斯·维达依然被银河之中的所有人恐惧并憎恨（可怜的安纳金T_T），而他也确实杀了很多人，要不然帕尔帕廷不会信任他。但他并不像原作维达那么嗜杀成性，因此很多绝地还是存活了。义军自己没有意识到，但大部分时候他们之所以得以从帝国手中逃脱都是因为安纳金暗地里手下留情，不是因为风暴兵迟到一刻就是因为弹药不足。他从看到死星建造图的第一天起就看出了它的致命缺陷（安纳金是个无敌专业的机械专家，还记得吗？在这个AU里，因为他花了六年时间来制造大型机械，更是如此）但故意对此一言不发，故意让盖伦有机会早在死星完成之前就联系上义军。他暗地里默许了义军带着图纸逃跑。

而塔图因那边。欧文·拉尔斯对于欧比旺训练卢克的想法百分之百无异议，因为他从未见过安纳金可怕的一面，而且所有他认识的绝地都是’帮助解放后的奴隶找到工作并一同耕地的好人’。卢克从小就知道他的爸爸曾经是一名绝地，但离开了武士团参军去了。他学会了使用原力，但以为这只是一些老本以前和爸爸一起作战的时候学到的一些酷炫小把戏，对本就是克诺比将军一无所知，也不知道他即使是在绝地之中也是精英。他不知道达斯·维达的事，也不知道尤达-欧比旺-安纳金的疯狂三人组计划。而散落在银河系之中其他一千名幸存的绝地也是如此。莱娅的故事线基本上和原作一样，她在十五岁时成为了议员。

EP4的时间线被提早了，但情节基本不变。卢克十六岁时，R2-D2和C-3PO来到塔图因，欧比旺和卢克前去救莱娅。安纳金还是折磨了莱娅（他完全没有原作维达那么残忍，但莱娅并不知道这一点）。主要差别在于：死星的建造还未完成，所以奥德朗没有被摧毁。西斯厄斯在维达的船上，所以在最后一幕里维达为了证明自己对西斯厄斯的忠诚，安纳金杀死了欧比旺。其他情节都是一样的——卢克带着死星图纸与义军汇合，死星爆炸，诸如此类。  
情节推进，卢克和义军再次遭遇帝国。但是西迪厄斯，而不是维达向卢克揭露了他的真实出身，并且试图以此让卢克对抗安纳金。卢克占了上风，但不愿意采取最后的致命一击。西迪厄斯电击了卢克，安纳金趁机杀死了西迪厄斯。安纳金在这个AU中没有立即死去。他因战争罪被押上法庭，尤达出面作证，讲述事实，并得到了贝尔·奥加纳的声援（你能想象莱娅OMG的表情吗）。安纳金还是因杀害数以百万计的无辜生命被判处有罪，并且被判监禁在……奥德朗。（唔。你不会真的觉得贝尔会把他的老朋友扔进冰冷的监狱里吧？哈哈哈哈）总之，安纳金得以在死前与他的孩子们团聚和解。（认真地说，这篇文的第三章和第四章还有这一整段长长的附注全都是为了我能够给安纳金一个好结局）

存活下来的五百名绝地再次集结，重建了新绝地武士团。尤达活着看到了新绝地武士团的落成，但不久以后就去世了。卢克在阿奇托找到了第一座绝地圣殿，并且建了一座新圣殿。

我可能大概还要提一句，我并不同意这个圈子普遍认为的“魁刚存活”AU之下就可以自动使得“安纳金不会堕入黑暗面”理论。我是魁刚的超级粉丝，如果偏激的粉丝想要为他没有解放塔图因上的所有奴隶或者别的什么事攻击他，我会第一个站出来为他辩护。但说到底，我认为安纳金的堕落是帕尔帕廷精心操控之下的结果。真的，无论是魁刚还是欧比旺还是尤达还是亚黛尔还是梅斯·温杜当他的师父都一样，绝地议会是圣人也没用。究其根本，只要帕尔帕廷还在，安纳金就会堕落。虽然我在这个AU里稍微借鉴了那么一点哈哈哈哈哈。

 

* * *

  
一些花絮  
一些没有写出来，或者根本没用上的情节：

（1）这个AU里是魁刚把托巴尔透镜送给了施密，帮助施密获得了自由（其实这个情节发生在EU里，如果有谁读过《欧比旺·克诺比生平与传奇》（The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi）大概会第一时间注意到这个东西。只有这个稍微触及原作，其他都是AU情节。）

（2）魁刚在不知情的安纳金帮助下破坏了异议参议员的船，因此船只在赫特空间里故障，导致他们被海盗掳走，最后被卖为奴隶。其实我已经写出了魁刚站在议会前的一整幕场景，议会列举他造成的损害，并且说“中断你在参议院的职务不代表你可以就这么破坏议员的船只”，而魁刚多少有点对将这么多人卷入混乱之中有点内疚，但说到底没人真的被杀什么的，而且情况最终变得比之前更好。这个情节没写出来是因为我不知道该把它插在什么地方，而且它怎么看都有点离题，不算我计划的必需情节。

（3）里尔·斯托德/平静号其实是个漫长的故事，没有真的用上。故事是这样的：

船上的提列克人？他们原本是一群提列克人的后裔，这一群提列克人数十年前从赖洛思被掠走，被带到荒凉星系的某个偏远卫星上进行科学研究。实验很快就被发现了，实验设施被关闭，但贫瘠的卫星上留下了一万个提列克人，而这个星系的太阳随时会爆炸。欧比旺将他们都安置到了船上，也就是平静号，并且将他们带往最近的星系，当欧比旺在协商安置条款时，他们得留在轨道附近。不幸的是，引擎在达成协议之前发生了故障，飞船在所说星球的海上坠毁。由于事发突然，欧比旺面临两种选择：要么对当地海军撒谎，说这些提列克人已经获准登陆，并调动整支海军进行救援，要么就说实话，指望他们良心发现，无私地伸出援手。作为一个坚守原则的人，欧比旺选了后者。最终只有一半的海军参与救援，就如同在第七章里提到的，一万人当中的一千人溺毙了，这极大地打击了欧比旺。欧比旺，自然，实际上并不像他自我贬低的内心想要让我们相信的那样懦弱，他持续利用媒体曝光施压，让事件轰动星际。几天内就成立了一个委员会，达成了在好几个星球上重新安置提列克人的协议，并且他们都将拥有公民身份。这最后一点至关重要，因为这样这些提列克人就不会遭受虐待，被迫成为奴隶。里尔就是被安置的提列克人之一。  
西·斯努特尔斯和薛扎法·考尔受雇于加杜拉，都是为了拿回齐罗的全息日记，所以就这一层面，昆兰是在和西合作。但西并不知道欧比旺的存在。当昆兰意识到西会带上里尔一起买奴隶的时候，他把欧比旺扔进奴隶市场，知道里尔一定会立刻认出欧比旺，然后把他买下。

总之！所有这些情节都没有真正依次出现在故事里，或者说它们都被浓缩到了里尔和欧比旺·克诺比在齐罗的城堡里时几次长长的对话之中了，大概就是欧比旺说“为什么你要对我这么好？”而里尔看进欧比旺的眼里，然后看看他平常悬挂光剑的地方，接着隐秘地问欧比旺是不是来这里解救奴隶的，然后欧比旺的反应大概就’别开玩笑了我连要怎么把自己救出去都不知道但没错我们是有个长远计划来着，嗯’。之后，又一场对话，里尔会终于说出“噢我不指望你能记得我，但我是平静号上那九千人之一。”吓了欧比旺一跳，因为他以为自己已经设法让他们不必过上奴隶生活。接着他发现那些提列克人都安然无恙——只有里尔而已。他的弟弟沃克生病了而他妈妈需要钱来为他治病，所以将他卖了。这场对话最终发展为里尔哀叹感觉自己是家里那个不受重视的孩子，而在沃克的机智对比之下他总是显得愚钝，等等，还有他们的妈妈一旦看到沃克生命垂危就立马将里尔抛下，这场对话反映了欧比旺内心对于魁刚，安纳金和他三个人关系的感受。

在泰斯的最后一幕，欧比旺本应回到齐罗的城堡解救里尔。他在路上遇到了里尔的母亲，并与她同行，但当他们到达时整个城堡都已经被烧毁了，所有的奴隶都死了。里尔的妈妈伤心欲绝，而睡眠不足，饥肠辘辘的欧比旺相当愤世嫉俗，对她说她一开始就不该把里尔卖掉。而她当时其实把里尔卖给了一群奴隶，条件是她会在三个月内赎回他，而在此期间他们不能卖掉里尔。自然，那些可是海盗。海盗头头在第一个月把里尔当赌注输给了奴隶主，接着几经转手，薛扎法也当了一回中间人（这就是为什么昆兰会知道里尔的背景），里尔随同齐罗最终来到纳尔赫塔。他的妈妈也一路寻觅着她的儿子穿过宇宙。最终她坦白自己总是看起来没有那么关心他，但只是因为他更加独立，而沃克总是给她制造问题，因此需要她一直照看他。实际上她同等地爱着她的两个孩子。这使得欧比旺意识到魁刚确实是爱他的，接着他就赶回家中。从这里开始接上科洛桑的情节。

赫特妈妈的那一场谈话实际上是这一整个的浓缩版，原先这个版本甚至在里尔的妈妈出场之前就超过了四千字，写起来很折磨人，因为我打算让欧比旺在魁刚死后回到科洛桑，这意味着就逻辑上而言，如果欧比旺没有参与到里尔妈妈的悲剧里，他或许能够设法及时赶回科洛桑，所以我最后决定“唔嗯”，把它整个删减掉了。所以如果里尔看起来像是个从天而降的奇怪角色，看起来本该推动情节但最后不知所终，这就是为什么。他确实本该推动情节的，只不过被删去了x.x

（4）第七章的初稿中，那块数据板并没有被完全毁掉。而是落入了塔图因的贾瓦人手中。一群好奇的小生物盯着班特，加伦以及原力知道还有谁一直发给欧比旺的信息，但毫无疑问对那些信息在说什么一无所知（根据From A Certain Point of View，里面提到贾瓦人不明白银河通用语，也就是我们的主角使用的语言）。这就使得这群绝地非常恼火，以为欧比旺不回应通讯，信息也读了却故意不回复。这一段被删掉了，因为我觉得这个故事太过悲伤，不应该加入搞笑桥段，也非常心酸，不该加入这么没头没脑的段落。如果说班特在第七章里显得反应过度，这就是原因。想象一下你给你的朋友发了一百条信息告诉他你爸爸生命垂危，所以请赶紧回来，但他却始终读了信息又不回复。超，他妈，让人生气。而且她之后还得转过身来，在魁刚面前装得一无所知，似乎联系不上欧比旺的样子，因为asdfjk你要怎么告诉这个可怜人，对，你的儿子收到的所有的信息都已读了，但是，不，他还是没回复。哇多过分。

（5）原本有一幕是昆兰和齐罗在你来我往地对话。但占了太多位置，而且也对情节没什么作用，因此被删掉了lol

（6）如果你对十四岁的欧比旺为什么害得自己被抓感到好奇，真相是他被派去一间酒吧收集情报，结果遇到了某个认得魁刚的人，并且那个人立刻开始对魁刚出言不逊。好吧，年轻的欧比旺脾气实在很暴，所以马上就演变成了一场斗殴。欧比旺从来不敢向魁刚说出真相，因为他非常自责，自己又让怒火控制了他的行为，他害怕魁刚会因此对他失望。实际上魁刚早就知道发生了什么，因此欧比旺的沉默只让事态更糟，因为魁刚觉得欧比旺不说代表他不信任他。这个情节完全没在这篇同人里出现，我只是附注在这以防你们好奇。

（7）原力鬼在这个AU里不存在，因为，这个宇宙不需要原力鬼欧比旺来指引卢克，并且最终让维达给原力带来平衡，我极度怀疑原力会再谋划一系列事件，从而将那些知识带回来。所以，不，魁刚也没回来教导安纳金死后会发生什么。我倒是很乐意设想他们在死后终于都聚在一起。你们绝对不知道我在打配对标注tag的时候多么挣扎，因为tag系统大概会很疑惑我为什么要打A&B，B&C，A&C，同时完全拒绝打A&B&C的tag来取而代之。这是因为在这整个故事里，我们命中注定的三人组从未真正坐到一起 x.x

不论如何，如果你坚持读到了最后，非常感谢你的阅读！


End file.
